Secret Mission: Summer Vacation
by nekochii-emi
Summary: Sequel to Secret Mission: High School. The Organization are back! here to spend summer vacation at Destiny islands but they still have to keep their identy secret from the world. No moogles were harmed in the making of this
1. Ship wreak

**N-E: If you have never ever ever ever ever ever ever read Secret Mission: High School READ IT NOW or else this fanfic will make absolutly no sense what so ever.**

**Zexion: When did it ever make sense?**

**Xion: Zexy has a point there**

**Zexion: don't call me Zexy**

**Xion: what ev**

**Axel: didn't think there'd be a sequel. **

**Demyx: WWWEEEEEEE WE'RE BACK!!!**

**Larxene: WWWWOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!**

**Roxas: YYYYAAAAAAAAAYYY!!!**

**N-E: DON'T CELEBRATE YET!!! I GOT DO THE DISCLAIMER**

**Roxas: Can I do it**

**N-E: sure**

**Roxas: _Nekochii- Emi does not own Kingdom hearts or any of the characters except for the OCs and this fanfiction the rest belongs to Square Enix and Disney._**

**Demyx: DISNEY!!!**

**Axel: Technically you're disney too**

**Demyx: NOOOO!!**

**Roxas: wait there's more. _If she did then Everyone would still be alive, Xion and Riku will end up together and Axel and Roxas *_points to himself* _will FINALLY BE TOGETHER!!!!...._WAIT WHAT?!! **

"_The ship's horn went off, the sea breeze felt almost perfect, the cruise ship was sailing calmly through the ocean. My children were enjoying themselves basking in the presence of their loving superior strong and handsome fath—…"_

"Xemnas can you stop staring at us like that. You look like you're about to molest us," Demyx said.

"WILL YOU SHUT UP!? I'M TRYING TO DO AN INNER MONOLOGUE HERE!!!!"

Day 1

The organization decided to stay here for summer vacation because they all believed they deserved a break. They were on a cruise to 'WONSTOPPSHUPHOLLYDAY Island'. Axel, Roxas and Demyx were squirting water guns at each other and Axel was trying to dodge them all. Larxene rolled their eyes at the immature boys and continued sun baking, Xaldin and Lexeaus were at the gym, Luxord was playing poker with Xigbar, Vexen and Marluxia, Saix took a nap next to Xemnas and Zexion just relaxed next to the edge of the cruise ship reading 'Lord of the flies' while drinking a mock tail.

They weren't the only ones on board though. Kairi had invited everyone to go to WONSTOPPSHUPHOLLYDAY Island to celebrate the end of the school year. Riku walked past Xion who was looking pretty ill.

"Uh Xion? You okay"

"Riku?" Xion asked. "Could you get me a bucket?" Riku found the closet bucket near him and he gave in to Xion who threw up in it.

"SPOON HEAD!!" Xemnas yelled.

"I didn't do anything," Riku yelled in his defence.

"I'm just sea sick that's all" Xion said trying to smile but threw up again. Riku escorted her to the cabins while Xemnas just glared at him.

"That better be the truth or I will send you to your doom spoon head"

Wakka on the other hand had a pervy look on his face. "Oh finally, I'm on a cruise ship with Larxene to paradise" He thought.

Wakka's mind theatre

"Wakka!" Larxene called out to him looking extremely shojo like and she was wearing a pretty white dress near the shore.

**End**

"aaahhh" Wakka drooled.

"What's wrong with Wakka?" Larxene asked.

"He's most likely thinking pervy thoughts" Selphie muttered."just ignore him"

Tidus was relaxing on a beach chair with not a care in the world with a Nurse monitoring his blood pressure levels.

"Good Mr. Tidus! This has really helped your blood pressure go down"

"Thank you" Tidus beamed. "I feel so much more relaxed and I don't have to see those guys again"

Axel dodged water that shot out of Roxas's water gun and the water landed on Tidus. "Oops sorry sir…Hey it's that kid from school! HI!!" Tidus clenched his fists and grinded his teeth.

"Um Mr. Tidus…you're blood pressure's rising in an extraordinary rate what's wrong?! " The nurse said.

"Ex…change…students" Tidus muttered but then he exploded. "EXCHANGE STUDENTS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! TIDUS!!! ANGRY!!! RAWR!!! CURSE YOU!!!"

Axel, Demyx and Roxas gulped and ran the other direction. Sora was looking overboard for the dolphins in the water. A dolphin appeared to Sora. "Hi Mr. Dolphin"

_"Ha! Ha! You're doomed"_ The dolphin laughed and swam away.

"Bye Bye Mr. Dolphin!!" Sora waved.

Kairi stood next to Sora, flicked her hair and sighed. "Isn't this beautiful"

"I JUST SAW A DOLPHIN!!"

"Nice" Kairi said sarcastically hoping for more of a romantic response.

Rikku smirked evilly. "I see she's still after the oblivious one?"

"Who?" Kuri asked

"Kairi!"

"Dude…Sora's not even going to notice" Kuri said. "Let him be a kid for a little longer"

"I kind of feel sorry for Kairi" Yuna said.

Kuri shrugged at took a sip out of her ice coffee. "This tastes very sweet" Rikku and Yuna sweat dropped.

"I wonder what would happen if you took the coffee away" Yuna thought a loud and took the ice coffee out of Kuri's hands. Kuri whined like a baby and Yuna sighed and gave it back to her.

"Hi Zexion" Paine waved. Zexion was too absorbed into his book and she found the sight absolutely stunning.

"Oh hi Paine" Zexion waved just noticing she was there. "Aren't you glad school has finished"

"Yeah, this is the life, just relaxing on a cruise ship towards a tropical island"

"This island has everything. A surfing bay, skiing in the Alps, jungle resort…Disney land"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!" Demyx screamed in an extremely girly pitch.

"Which we won't be visiting because of Demyx's phobia" Zexion muttered. Suddenly the ship rocked. Everyone glanced at each other and that's when the boat blew up. Everyone survived except for some of the other people on board but they aren't important. Everyone emerged from the water except for Axel and Larxene who couldn't swim. Lexeaus and Xaldin swam down to save them and they carried them to the shore on a mysterious island.

All of Organization XIII: On a mysterious island

"This is no good! We'll have to perform CPR on them" Vexen panicked.

"No need" Lexeaus smiled and he was just about to punch Axel in the chest but Xigbar held him back.

"REMEMBER THE LAST TIME THAT HAPPENED!!" Xigbar yelled.

"Oh yeah" Lexeaus realized. "But there's no way I'm giving them mouth to mouth"

"Just do it No.5!!" Vexen yelled. Lexeaus performed mouth to mouth on both Axel and Larxene and as soon as they realised it was Lexeaus they screamed.

"AAAHHH!!!! MAN LIPS!!" they screamed.

"Where are we by the way?" Luxord asked.

"I believe this is a deserted island," Zexion screamed.

"WE'RE GOING TO DIE!!!" Demyx screamed but then Larxene slapped him.

"CALM DOWN!!"

"Ow! Xion doesn't hit me as hard!" Demyx whined

"Well she has nice feminine hands while my hands are dangerous you got it" Larxene snapped. "Where is shortie by the way…there's only 13 of us here"

"MY DARLING DAUGHTER IS LOST AT SEA!!!" Xemnas screamed

Xemnas's mind theatre

Xion lay on a broken piece of the boat in the rough sea and the thundering clouds were booming. "Daddy save me" She cried.

**End**

"I'M COMING XION!!!" Xemnas screamed as he swum like a torpedo being shot out of a submarine. Everyone else just sweat dropped.

"Great now what do we do?" Luxord said angrily.

"MY HAIR IS GETTING SPLIT ENDS!!!" Marluxia whined.

"I'm wet!!" Axel screamed.

"There's nothing to eat besides paupu fruit and coconuts!!" Xaldin screamed.

"WILL YOU ALL CALM DOWN!!??" Zexion screamed but then starting crying. "MY BOOKS ARE ALL WET!!!"

Suddenly Roxas started doing a tribal dance on a big rock. He only wore a loincloth and a headband and he had red markings on the rest of his body. "Welcome all to Wakachukanaka"

"Roxas?" Larxene raised an eyebrow. "Oh great he's turned into a tribal boy"

"I dare you to say that five times fast," Demyx said.

Axel grinned "Wakachukanaka, wakachukanaka, wakachukeh…bleh!"

"Do not mock the name of this island!!" Roxas snapped. "The great gods created that name!"

"So you named it?" Zexion smiled coyly.

"Silence!!" Roxas snapped and pointed a stick at Zexion. "You dare defy the great Gods of Wakachukanaka"

Everyone cocked their heads to the side in confusion. "Gods?"

"YES!! GODS!!!" Roxas taunted.

"He really has lost it" Xaldin muttered.

1 hour later

Xemnas emerged from the water panting heavily. "I can't find her!!" He cried. "XION'S DEAD!!"

Demyx started crying as well. "POOR WITTLE XION!!!"

"She might not be dead" Zexion said trying to cheer them up. "She might have landed on another island or another part of this island with the other idiots"

"You're right!" Xemnas yelled. "No.9! No.8! No.6! Help me find food, the rest of you go find Xion and Roxas ...put some clothes on!!" Roxas didn't follow Xemnas's order and he did another strange tribal dance. "The hell happened to No.13?"

"He turned into a island boy while you were gone" Larxene answered.

Xemnas, Zexion, Axel and Demyx: Finding food

"Oh this is useless!" Xemnas screamed. "All we can find are freaking coconuts!!"

"Well we're just going to have to settle with coconuts!" Axel snapped and punched the closet coconut tree.

"IF THEY DON'T FIND MY DAUGHTER SOON I'M GONNA-" suddenly a coconut hit Xemnas on the head and he fell to the ground unconscious.

"OH NO!! I'VE KILLED THE SUPERIOR!!" Axel screamed.

"He's fine! He's still breathing" Zexion said.

"WHAT AM I GOING TO DO??!! I'M GOING TO BE LOCKED UP IN JAIL FOREVER!!!"

"Calm down Axel!" Demyx said. "I'm sure everything's going to be al-" Another coconut fell on Demyx's head and then he fell unconscious.

"OH GOD!!! I'VE KILLED DEMYX AS WELL!!!" Axel panicked.

"Calm down! They're both unconscious!"

"Zexion"

"Yes?"

Axel gave Zexion a killer glare. "I'm sorry man but you've seen far too much"

"Um…Axel? What are you doing?"

"You're going to have to die now"

"OH GOD NO!!"

_to be continued_

* * *

**Zexion: YOU'RE KILLING ME OFF**

**N-E: No way! i love you too much**

**Zexion: uuuuuuh**

**N-E: not in that way**


	2. Survivor: Wakachukanaka Island

**N-E: Before I start this chapter I just want you to know that no nobodies were harmed in the making of this chapter**

**Zexion: ARE YOU NUTS!! YOU MADE ME-**

**N-E: NO SPOILERS!!! *thwack***

**Zexion: owww**

**Roxas: it seems as though N-E has picked a new victim**

**N-E: Don't worry theres still Tidus bashing**

**Roxas: why do you pick on Tidus**

**N-E: I dunno, when I started these fanfics I needed a victim who doesn't get much spotlight in KH fanfics so I picked Tidus. Don't get me wrong! I torture these characters because I love them so much**

**Zexion: I fear for your children**

* * *

_**Previously:** _

_"Oh this is useless!" Xemnas screamed. "All we can find are freaking coconuts!!"_

_"Well we're just going to have to settle with coconuts!" Axel snapped and punched the closet coconut tree._

_"IF THEY DON'T FIND MY DAUGHTER SOON I'M GONNA-" suddenly a coconut hit Xemnas on the head and he fell to the ground unconscious._

_"OH NO!! I'VE KILLED THE SUPERIOR!!" Axel screamed._

_"He's fine! He's still breathing" Zexion said._

_"WHAT AM I GOING TO DO??!! I'M GOING TO BE LOCKED UP IN JAIL FOREVER!!!"_

_"Calm down Axel!" Demyx said. "I'm sure everything's going to be al-" Another coconut fell on Demyx's head and then he fell unconscious._

_"OH GOD!!! I'VE KILLED DEMYX AS WELL!!!" Axel panicked._

_"Calm down! They're both unconscious!"_

_"Zexion"_

_"Yes?"_

_Axel gave Zexion a killer glare. "I'm sorry man but you've seen far too much"_

_"Um…Axel? What are you doing?"_

_"You're going to have to die now"_

_"OH GOD NO!!"_

* * *

"Miss Xion was it?" The hotel lady asked.

"Yes it is" Xion grinned. "I think I was in room 45 with Larxene, Kairi and Selphie"

"Speaking of which, where is you're family?" Paine asked.

"Hell if I know" Xion shrugged. "At least we landed on WONSTOPPSHUPHOLLYDAY Island"

"Yeah, want to go to the beach afterwards?"

"Sure"

Xigbar, Vexen and Luxord: On a hill

"Where are the others?!" Xigbar yelled pushing past another bush. "Urgh! I shouldn't be stranded on a mysterious island, I should be checking out the babes at the beach"

"Pervert" Vexen muttered. "Got to wonder if they're dead or not"

"They're not…the superior's father senses must still be tingling so Xion should be alive," Luxord explained. "And she pretty much hates us being around. I'm sure she must be enjoying herself with her friends"

Suddenly they heard rumbling. The three older nobodies glanced at each other but looked straight ahead when they heard a girlish scream coming from the distance.

"A damsel in distress!" Xigbar smirked. "I'm coming fair lady!!" He emerged from the bushes and ran towards the middle of a field only to see that the girlish scream wasn't from a fair lady but it was from Zexion who running away from about 10, 000 coconuts rolling down a hill.

"XIGBAR!! HELP ME!!!" Zexion screamed. Xigbar's eyes widened.

"HOLY CRAP!!" he screamed, turned the other direction and ran for it.

"GOD DAMN IT XIGBAR!!" Zexion screamed. "AREN'T YOU HERE TO SAVE ME!!"

"I ONLY SAVE DAMSELS!!"

"YOU OLD PERVERT!!!"

Xion, Paine and Riku: Hotel room

Xion collapsed onto one of the beds. "This is heaven!"

"I wonder if your family made it" Riku sighed.

Xion's smile faded as she sat up and looked out of the window. "I hope they're all right" she muttered.

Riku sat behind her only to pull her into a hug. Xion was a little shocked by this sudden action but she knew he was trying to cheer her up.

"BEFORE YOU GUYS GO ALL LOVEY DOVEY!!" Paine announced. "I just want to know if they're safe"

"Maybe I should call one of them," Xion tried to wriggle out of Riku's grip to get out her phone and dialled Zexion's Number.

_"Hello?"_

"Hey Zexion! It's me Xion!"

Paine looked very nervous when she realised Xion had called her hot older brother.

_"Xion?! You're alive!"_

She heard from the other end of the line Xigbar yelling. _"WE'RE GOING TO DIE!!_

"I'll call you back later. I'm kind of running away from thousands of rolling coconuts that Axel knocked out of the trees because he thought he killed Xemnas and Demyx and now he wants me dead cause I witnessed a murder …good bye!" beep beep beep.

Xion felt a twitch under her eye. "Coconuts? Murder?"

"Well? How is Zexion?" Paine asked with a little desperation in her voice.

"He's running away from thousands of rolling coconuts that Axel knocked out of the trees because he thought he killed Xemnas and Demyx and now he wants Zexion to die cause he witnessed a murder" Xion explained casually.

Paine and Riku felt a twitch in their eye. "Will he be alright?" Paine asked.

"Why? Are you worried about him?" Riku smirked.

"Well yeah…AND I'M WORRIED ABOUT THE OTHER'S AS WELL IT'S NOT LIKE I'M IN LOVE WITH HIM OR ANYTHING!!"

"If you say so" Xion tried calling Roxas but he didn't answer either. "That's strange, he usually has his phone with him 24/7, I'll try again"

Roxas, Larxene, Xaldin, Lexeaus, Saix and Marluxia: The shore of 'Wakachukanaka'

Saix was running away from Roxas who wanted to eat him Xaldin and Lexeaus went out looking for Xion along the shore and Larxene and Marluxia were trying to make a raft so they could find 'Xemnas's precious daughter' out at sea.

Roxas's phone rung once again and he was alarmed. "What is this thing?! A gift from the Gods of Wakachukanaka!!" Roxas pressed the answer button. "ARE YOU THE SUN GODDESS?!!"

_"Uh no…this is Xi-_

"I know!! YOU'RE THE SEA GODDESS!!!"

_"Are you okay?"_

"I'VE BEEN BLESSED!! OH GREAT SEA GODDESS OF WAKACHUKA-"

_Beep…beep…beep_

"She hung up on me?!"

"Um, Roxas?" Marluxia asked sounding a bit concerned. "Maybe you should take it easy"

"BUT THE SEA GODDESS HUNG UP ON ME!!"

"You sure that was the 'sea goddess'?" Larxene asked.

"YES I RECOGNISE THAT VOICE CALLING OUT TO ME!!"

Larxene snatched the phone off Roxas. "SHORTIE?! SHE'S ALIVE!!"

"Shor…tie? Is that the name of the sea goddess?"

"NO YOU DIP- (shadow)" Larxene tried calling Xion again.

_"The person you are trying to call is too scared to pick up the phone"_

"God damn it!! Thanks a lot Roxas! She might have landed on a civilised island and called for help and then we'd have been rescued by hunks who will fall instantly in love with me"

Marluxia chuckled. "As if"

"Oh great sea goddess 'shortie'!" Roxas bowed down to the sea.

Marluxia and Larxene sweat dropped. "Gee this is worst than that time we couldn't teleport back to head quarters from Olympus Coliseum"

"Why what happened there?" Marluxia asked.

"He turned into a Spartan and attacked the locals…almost made Hades throw a hissy"

They felt a sudden rumbling and looked towards the forest. Zexion and Xigbar emerged from the bushes and ran towards the water.

"Guys? What's wrong?" Marluxia asked but then the coconuts emerged from the bushes along with Axel screaming. "DIE!!"

"(Shadow)" The trio cursed and ran towards the left.

"WHO BROUGHT THIS MIS FORTUNE ONTO US?!!" Roxas yelled after being run over by some of the coconuts

"ZEXION DID!!" Axel screamed.

"I did not!"

"That's it!" Roxas screamed. "We are eating him!"

"Wait…he's no tribal boy…HE'S A CANNIBAL!!" Larxene screamed.

"I told you!" Saix barked. "But noooo…I'm a dog…no one would ever listen to me"

"SHUT UP YA DAMN DOG!!" Larxene screamed and Saix whimpered.

"Where's the superior and No.9?" Xigbar asked.

"Uh-um…I don't know" Axel's eyes shifted. "THEY'RE NOT DEAD OR ANYTHING!!"

"Axel? Are you okay honey?" Larxene asked sounding very sweet but when she realised this she screamed. "AAHHH THIS ISLAND IS GETTING TO ME!! I'M TURNING INTO A NICE PERSON!!!"

Zexion sweat dropped. _"Isn't that a good thing?"_

"I'VE GOT TO CALL SHORTIE!!" Larxene used her phone and dialled Xion's number. "C'MON SHORTIE PICK UP!!"

Meanwhile

Xion's phone rung once again but she was curled up in a corner and she wasn't going to pick it up.

"You okay honey?" Riku asked sounding concerned.

"Some… weirdo…is…trying… to… call!" Xion stuttered. "And did you just call me honey?"

Riku sighed heavily. "I'll pick it up for you okay" he rubbed her hair gently and picked up the phone.

_"SHORTIE?!! THANK GOD!!"_

"Uh actually this is Riku"

_"Oh hey Spoon head! I wasn't interrupting something was I?"_

"Why do you guys always think that we're doing i-"

_"Oh alright. I'm sure shortie's safe with you. Look here spoon head! If you want to marry my baby sister you'll have to send for some help! We are stranded on a deserted island. I repeat! A deserted island!"_

" Do you know where it is?"

_"Well…the cruise ship is all the way over there…there's a cliff with a shrub growing on it and…well…I seriously have no idea but you've got to help us! Roxas has turned into a cannibal and he wants to eat Zexion, I have no idea where Demyx and Xemnas went and I'm turning nice!"_

"Isn't that a good thing?"

_"NO I'M QUEEN (Berserker)!!"_

"Calm down, I'll try and get help okay?"

Xion peeped over from the corner. _"He's so nice, gentle…and handsome,"_ She thought. "_And here I was being a jerk to him this whole school year!! STUPID XION!!"_

"OH SPOONHEAD YOU'RE A HERO!!! YOU BETTER NOT DUMP HER OR I'LL KICK YOUR (assassin)!!"

"Just stay where you are" Riku hung up. "You sure have a strange family"

"Are they alright?!"

"If you could call it that" Riku sweat dropped.

Xion cocked her head to the side. "What do you mean?"

_"She's so cute!"_ He thought. "Well Roxas has turned into a cannibal"

"Oh he does that. One time, when we were at the Land of dragons we got lost he suddenly turned into a Hun and attacked the locals," Xion explained with a smile on her face.

_"She says it like it's a good thing"_ Riku sweat dropped.

Back on Wakachukanaka

"Um Roxas? What's with the fire and why am I being tied up like this?" Zexion asked. His hands and feet were tied up to a pole.

"I told you before!" Roxas yelled. "WE'RE EATING YOU!!"

"HUH?!!"

"We can't eat him!!" Xigbar yelled.

"Well you can't…BUT I WILL!!"

"Y-you doesn't want to eat me! I'm small and skinny" Zexion stuttered not realising that he just used incorrect grammar.

"You're right…I'll make you a sacrifice to the great gods of Wakachukanaka!!!"

"NOOO!!"

Axel felt an extreme amount of guilt eating away at him. He asked himself why Zexion was the one being sacrificed when it was him who killed Xemnas and Demyx and knocked out the coconuts out of the tree. "STOP!!"

Roxas turned around and looked at Axel with squinted eyes. "What do you want?"

"ZEXION DIDN'T CAUSE THE COCONUTS TO FALL OFF THE TREE!! I DID!!"

"Axel?" Larxene muttered in shock.

"I KILLED DEMYX AND XEMNAS!!"

"What are you talking about No.8?!!"

Axel turned around and saw Vexen, Luxord, Xemnas and Demyx…who were alive. "XEMNAS!! DEMYX!! YOU'RE ALIVE!!" Axel ran up to them and hugged them both.

"Yes of course we're alive! Will you stop hugging us?!" Xemnas ordered. Axel laughed sheepishly and let go of both of them. "Have you guys found Xion?"

"Well she's safe that's for sure" Larxene explained. "But when I called her it was spoon head who picked up the phone but don't worry he's called for help" Larxene didn't realise that Xemnas stopped listening after she said that Riku picked up the phone.

"Spoon head?" Xemnas grinded his teeth. "HE'S ALONE WITH XION?!!!"

"Hey at least she's safe!" Luxord reassured.

"That's good! They're still alive!" Roxas smiled. "But you, Axel of the world that never was!! You have made the earth God angry and now we shall make you a sacrifice!!"

"What are you guys doing?" A strangely familiar voice asked. The organization turned around and saw.

"WHERE DID YOU COME FROM?!!"

"You should've been at the hotel by now, poor Xion is worried sick!!" Scarlet yelled.

"Xion? Hotel?" The organization glanced at each other.

"Didn't you know? You guys bought the ship wreak package"

"Huh?"

"y'know…when the ship blows up near WONSTOPPSHUPHOLLYDAY Island and you guys have to find the hotel" Scarlet sighed.

"Oh so that's the package I bought" Vexen realised.

"VEXEN!!!"

"Wait? Who blew up the boat?" Zexion asked. "No wait…never mind"

"Actually" Scarlet explained. "Kano wanted to learn how to use explosives so he's been doing the ship wreak packages for practice to 'impress me and win my heart'…"

"ooooh" The organization said in sync.

"Now you guys going to the hotel or what? …AND ROXAS PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!!"

"Yes Scarlet!" Roxas sighed.

End

* * *

**Xion: What's wrong with you people?! the hotel was like...a few metres away**

**Roxas: How were we supposed to know?**

**Xion: *face palm***

**N-E: Until next time on Survivor!!!**

Zexion: It's called Secret Mission: Summer Vacation

**N-E: I knew that**


	3. A maid in need is a man indeed

**N-E: I AM SOOOOO SORRY!! I KEPT FORGETTING TO UPLOAD THIS CHAPTER!! It's summer where I am so I'm on vacation right now. Damn I won't be a junior anymore T_T**

**Zexion: *smirks***

**N-E: You know we can never really get you to smile. You only smirk or smile sadistically**

**Zexion:...i'd rather not talk about it**

**N-E: you're such an emo**

**Zexion: I'll continue to fear for your children**

* * *

**Day 7**

After the long party on WONSTOPPSHUPHOLLYDAY Island they all returned to their home island. Xemnas had bought a huge holiday house for the Organization with everyone's wages. Some of them complained but after they saw the beach house they stopped. They entered the house and fought each other for the best room…literally.

Axel summoned his chakrams and Demyx summoned his sitar. "oy! This room is going to be mine! Got it memorized!"

"Nuh uh! This room is mine!" Demyx smirked.

Xion, Roxas, Larxene and Zexion (who already claimed their rooms) sweat dropped at the scene.

"Want me to rip that smirk off your face"

"I'd like to see you try!"

Before they fought how ever they saw Xigbar looking all neat and clean. "Hey Xiggy? What's the occasion?" Larxene asked.

"The superior hired a maid" Xigbar smirked. "And for all we know it could be a cute one"

Roxas, Demyx and Axel glanced at each other but then they pictured a beautiful longhaired maid.

"I wonder what she's like" Axel drooled.

Roxas's mind theatre

_"Here's your dinner Mr. Roxas," The maid said with a warm smile. "And if you're lucky you can have a piece of the short cake that I made"_

Demyx's mind theatre

_Demyx sat on the couch in the living room playing on his sitar "Wow Demyx! You play the sitar very well," The maid said. "Can you play me a song?"_

Axel's mind theatre

_I'm sorry but the following scene is too horny and life scarring to be shown on this fanfic._

**End of mind theatres**

They heard the doorbell ring and they immediately rushed to the door leaving Zexion, Larxene and Xion there to sweat drop.

"Perverts" Larxene muttered.

"I think we should greet this maid," Zexion suggested.

"I bet she's really nice and pretty" Xion smiled

"I doubt the superior would hire a maid only for their looks and how nice they are, She must do a good job at cleaning the house as well"

"Pretty girls can achieve good things y'know!" Xion poked her tongue out at him.

"But some pretty girls aren't very bright. Hint! Hint!" Zexion smirked.

"HEY I'M BRIGHT!!" Xion yelled.

"So you admit to being pretty as well" Larxene smirked.

"Well no…but…ah forget it" Xion sighed and walked down stairs. "I'm going to get some groceries"

Xigbar combed his hair a little and opened the door to greet the maid. When he saw the maid however he froze in fear.

"Xigbar is there something wrong?" Axel asked. The trio took one look at the maid.

"Lu residence?" The maid asked.

Axel, Demyx and Roxas also froze in fear looking like they saw a ghost.

"Guys?" Larxene asked. "Why do you look so sho-?

"Is this the Lu residence?" Larxene also froze.

"Why are you all frozen?" Marluxia asked but when he saw the maid he also froze.

"Oh boy! What is it now?" Zexion asked and (you guessed it) froze.

"I wonder what's so interesting?" Vexen asked while dragging Saix along with him but both also froze.

"What's going on?" Luxord asked. "I was just about to ask Xaldin to play-" He froze.

"Okay guys I'll be back in…" Xion froze.

"What's all this?" Xaldin asked and froze.

Xemnas pushed past the other nobodies. "WHAT IN KINGDOM HEARTS IS GOING O-

"Mr. Xemnas Lu?"

Xemnas also froze in fear. The maid was nothing like they had imagined. She looked like a female version of Lexeaus. "LEXEAUS?!! WHY ARE YOU DRESSED LIKE A WOMAN??!!"

"Um…Superior…I'm over here" They all looked at Lexeaus who was watching the news, then the maid, then Lexeaus again and then the maid once more.

"My name is Helga Rose," The maid said. "I am your new maid" Once again they froze in fear.

_"We're stuck with her all summer!!"_ They all thought.

"Um…uh…I think I better go now" Xion pushed past the other nobodies.

"WHERE ARE YOU OFF TO??!!" Xemnas yelled.

"Buying groceries!"

"All by yourself?"

"Superior…I'M 15 NOT 5!" Xion snapped as she stormed out of the house.

"Wait!" Helga yelled. "You sure you don't want me to help you carry those groceries, you have a pretty big family and you are a little girl"

"I'll be alright" Xion smiled. "I'm a lot stronger than I look. Besides you should get to know my family better" Helga couldn't see it but Xion was planning an escape attempt.

"Good bye little girl!" Helga waved. "Why she's very pretty. I'm sure there're several boys chasing after her"

"WHAT?!!" Xemnas screamed. "WHO ARE THEY?!! WHERE DO THEY LIVE?!!!  
HOW MANY MACHINE GUNS DO I REQUIRE??!!!"

"It's just an expression of words Xemnas" Zexion explained. "Besides she's dating spoon head anyway"

"I KNOW!! AND IT TICKS ME OFF!!!" Xemnas fist pumped in fury.

"Would you like to come in?" Zexion asked politely.

"Thank you" Helga smiled and the organization froze in fear again. She wasn't just as ugly as Lexeaus but she was also as tall as him. When she saw him however all she said was. "Hey you look like my cousin Aeleus"

Lexeaus froze in fear. _"H-h-h-Helga?!"_ he thought.

"Although he lost his heart to the heartless, that's why…" She suddenly had a flaming aura around her. "IF I MEET ANYONE WITH OUT A HEART I'M GOING TO RIP THEM TO PIECES!!" The organization shrieked and ran outside. Helga looked around and saw that they were gone. "Um…hello? Anyone there?"

Xion: Supermarket

"Hmm let's see, bread, milk, cheese, moisturizer, deodorant…tampons?" Xion raised a brow. "I do hope they're for Larxene"

"Hey you?" Xion turned around and saw a red haired boy wearing a pair of shades and carrying lots of candy. "Don't you think you're a little young to be buying condoms?"

"HUH?" Xion looked behind her and screamed. "HOLY (shadow)!!! THEY COME IN FLAVORS???!!!"

"Are you Kuri's friend?"

"Well I guess so. She hangs out more with Yuna, Rikku and Paine. Why do you ask?"

"Do you know where she lives?"

"Um, Paupu Ave. Are you some kind of stalker" and with that comment he walked out of the super market after paying for all the candy. "Okay? I guess he is a stalker"

Back in the beach house

The Organization hid at the back of the house "Oh geez! That's my original self's cousin" Lexeaus's eyes widened.

"What was she like?" Roxas asked.

"She was scary! When she was five years old she threw a boulder at my house" Everyone screeched

"Superior?" Zexion asked. "Why did you hire a monster?"

"I didn't actually hire her," Xemnas said.

"Then who did?"

"We did"

"WHERE DID YOU COME FROM?!!!" The organization screamed.

"This shouldn't come as a surprise anymore" Scarlet muttered. "Anyway Helga Rose is a friend of a friend of a friend of a person who we blew up of a-"

"GET ON WITH IT!!" Larxene screamed.

"Whoa pms" Scarlet muttered.

"Helga is in financial trouble," Neko said also popping out of nowhere. "She needed a job and we knew you were staying in this house for summer vacation so we thought you guys could take a break and let Helga do all the work"

"Don't worry she has good credentials" Scarlet reassured. "And she's a very nice lady too. We'll see you later, we have some business to attend to" and with that Neko and Scarlet disappeared.

"Okay…" Everyone muttered.

"Is it safe to come back inside?" Demyx shivered.

"I guess so" Luxord muttered. "I hope"

"Okay everyone" Xemnas ordered. "Walk in slowly" They all crept into the house hoping for a clean one but when they came in it was a complete mess. "WHAT IN KINGDOM HEARTS?!!"

"I'm so sorry Xemnas" Helga bowed. "B-b-b-but…AAAAAHH!! I HATE SPIDERS!!!" When she saw one on the wall she grabbed a mop and hit the spider only to have the wall broken as well. The organization screamed like little girls. "Oh good, I got rid of it! Um are you okay?"

The organization didn't even think that it'd take one ma- woman to scare them all. They stood frozen in fear.

"Hey guys I'm back" Xion's eyes widened. "WHOA?! DID AN ELEPHANT WALK THROUGH HERE OR SOMETHING??!!"

Helga burst into tears. "I'M SORRY!!! I'M SORRY!!! THIS IS ALL MY FAULT!!" Helga sat in an emo corner. "I don't deserve to be a maid" Everyone sweat dropped.

"Hey what's going on?" Kuri asked.

"WHAT'S WITH YOU DESTINY ISLAND PEOPLE AND FREAKING POPPING OUT OF NOWHERE?!!!" Larxene screamed.

"Oh I live next door" Kuri smiled. "Didn't you notice?"

Everyone sweat dropped again. "This is going to be the worst summer ever"

"By the way do you have any coffee, I seem to have run out and… WHOA!!! Who's that?" Kuri pointed at Helga. "Is that a drag queen?" Helga gave Kuri a death glare and even Kuri was surprised. "HOLY (Shadow)!!"

"Hey Kuri?" Xion asked. "There was some stalker looking for you" Kuri raised a brow.

"A stalker huh? What did he look like?"

"Well, he had red hair, he was pretty pale, he was wearing shades, shorts and a polo shirt and he was carrying lots of sugar" Kuri's eyes widened and she walked outside only to find that boy waving at her.

"Ed" She clenched her fists and grinded her teeth.

"Do you know him?" Demyx asked.

"He's my brother"

**To be continued…right now**

Xion screamed. "I DIDN'T KNOW HE WAS YOUR BROTHER!! I THOUGHT HE WAS JUST SOME STALKER!!!"

"Wow" Axel said. "They barely even look like each other"

Kuri had an evil grin. "I see your still eating a lot of sugar huh? Too much of a kid to handle coffee"

"Oh no she didn't" The organization chorused and Xion twitched.

"NOO NOT WONDERLAND?!!!" She screamed and ran back inside.

"At least sugar doesn't cause interference with insulin activity, and the blockage of vitamin C absorption" Ed smirked.

"wow" Roxas muttered. "he's pretty smart"

"oh yeah well eating a lot of sugar gives you lots of pimples"

"coffee has the same effect" Kuri snarled.

"Yeah! Well… sugar also causes hypoglycaemia"

"Is this sibling rivalry I'm seeing?" Zexion asked.

"Wait if he's her brother then why haven't we seen him at school?" Demyx asked.

"I can answer that," Neko said.

"WHERE DID YOU COME FROM?!!!"

"I lost Scarlet along the way" Neko explained. "Kuri and Ed are both young detectives and their competing for the position of 'the greatest detective in the world besides L'. Hey is that candy?!" Neko was slightly distracted.

"You didn't answer our question!!" Axel snapped.

"Oh yeah. Ed's been in Twilight town solving a case of…I don't know what it was"

"I was investigating the case of the missing photos," Ed explained. "I found out they've all been pictures of this boy over there" he pointed at Roxas.

"Probably fan girls," Roxas said.

"You have fans in Twilight town?" Xigbar asked. "Dude! You've got to tell me your secret"

"Well, you must be young for a start"

"Oh no he didn't!" The organization + maid chorused.

"Why are you still on Destiny islands?" Ed smirked. "No one wanted to hire you?"

"Oh no he didn't"

"I've been the captain of the exchange student defence force and I'm still trying to solve the case of the panty thefts around Destiny islands. Who keep stealing them?"

The organization sweat dropped. _"The heartless"_

"Why are you back in Destiny islands? Twilight town kicked you out cause you couldn't solve a simple case?" Kuri smirked

"No...Mum and Dad wanted me home and besides I'm here to solve the case of who's been blowing up cruise ships heading towards WONSTOPPSHUPHOLLYDAY Island" Ed explained

_"Kano Toshiro"_ The organization sweat dropped.

"Wait…your staying here?" Kuri's eyes widened.

"Yeah…"

Kuri ran towards her house and threw out the collection of mutated goop out of the window.

"SHE'S BEEN KEEPING THOSE?!!!" Larxene screamed.

"I was going to donate these to oxford for research!" Kuri yelled from out of the window. "well...Now that we're neighbours I can keep a close eye on you guys and I can watch Demyx sleep from my bedroom window"

"Huh?"

"YOU HEARD NOTHING!!"

Xemnas sighed. "So much for a quiet vacation"

* * *

**N-E: Well there you go guys. A new maid, new detective and a new chapter**

**Demyx: but Helga's scary**

**N-E: Too bad you have to deal with it. If I had a beautiful maid then she's be a Mary Sue and I don't want any of those in my fanfic then it'd be boring**

**Zexion: but don't we already have a Mary Sue at our school**

**Roxas: She's in the hate club and she's the one people make fun**

**N-E: oh yeah I do have a Mary Sue in this fanfic**


	4. My idol is my teacher?

**N-E: well aren't you guys spoilt rotten you get another chapter. Btw this chapter is about soap operas.**

**Roxas: Ewwwwwwwwww**

**Xion: HEY SOAP OPERA'S AREN'T BAD AT ALL!!**

**Kairi: YEAH!!**

**Roxas: but they're soooo predictable**

**N-E: don't worry Roxas and other soap opera haters out there. This chapter is going to be funny I promise you that.**

* * *

**Day 15**

Beach house: 8:30 pm

It seemed like it was going to be another boring day. Ever since they moved into this beach house Kuri and Ed have been visiting non-stop. They've been finishing off their coffee and candy, arguing and breaking the computer. Occasionally their other friends have been visiting and Xemnas had been trying to tackle Riku if he came anywhere near Xion. Of course Scarlet and Neko having been coming over (un invited) and scaring the hell out of them.

It was night and the organization (minus Xion and Zexion) seemed to have had a quarrel because they summoned their weapons. Zexion looked up from his book to watch the scene and Xion looked up from her DSi.

"You guys have gone too far!!" Larxene yelled. "Prepare for a butt whooping"

"You don't have the guts," Axel taunted.

"Oh yeah! I will kick your (assassin) this time" Xigbar smirked.

"I dare you to" Demyx taunted.

"Bring it on punks" Vexen taunted.

"I will assure you…I am going to win" Marluxa grinned.

"Oh no you won't" Roxas smirked.

"I have nothing to do with this" Saix barked.

"You're forgetting who I am" Xemnas grinned.

"I don't care if you're the superior! I'm going to kick your (assassin)" Lexeaus smirked.

"I believe I will be the one to 'kick the superior's (assassin)" Luxord grinned.

"You're all going down!!!" Xaldin announced.

"Pizza delivery!" a familiar silver haired boy announced. The organization got rid of their weapons and Xemnas opened the door

"What's this?" Xemnas questioned. "I thought we ordered the supreme!!! NOT HAWAIIAN!!!"

"Oops s-sorry sir" Vaan stuttered

"This will do" Zexion payed the delivery boy. "Besides I hate olives…VAAN?!!!"

"Zexion?! I didn't know you lived here"

"Who's wanna be blondie?" Axel asked.

"Vaan, I go to your school." Vaan said with a bit of sarcasm in his voice

Zexion smirked. "I see you've become a pizza delivery boy now"

Vaan angrily pouted. "It's only part-time and it's for Strahl Pizza Palace!"

"I HATE PINAPPLE!!!" Xemnas screamed,

"WELL WE'LL JUST HAVE TO SETTLE WITH HAWAIIAN!! GOT IT MEMORIZED?!!" Axel yelled in frustration.

Vaan ran away from the crazy people. Zexion sighed and wondered how he managed to get stuck with 13 other crazy people. Xion could be sane at times but when she has coffee she's just as bad as the rest of them.

"Scaring the delivery boy?" Ed asked.

"WHERE DID YOU COME FROM?" Everyone screamed.

"You could get robbed y'know. You guys leave the back door wide open, anyone can enter"

"We have a back door?" Demyx asked and everyone sweat dropped.

"Yeah…how else do you think we've been getting in?"

"I don't know" Axel said sarcastically. "You crazy kids could always knock or ring the door bell"

"But we like scaring you" Neko smiled.

"WHERE DID YOU COME FROM?!!!"

"It's a secret" Neko smiled.

"Neko, they already know about how we've been getting in" Ed sighed.

"YOU SON OF A (berserker) WHY DID YOU TELL THEM?!!!" Neko screamed and a flaming aura surrounded her.

"I only came for the sugar"

"I CAME FOR THE SUGAR!!"

"I LIVE NEXT DOOR!!"

"I MET THEM FIRST!!"

Ed and Neko had a glaring competition when out of nowhere the real L came into the house, stole the sugar and left.

"Was that? L?" Kuri asked.

"WHERE DID YOU COME FROM??!!"

"Back door? Where's the coffee?"

"We better lock the door before Scarlet comes" Demyx warned.

"Right!" Roxas nodded and locked the back door. He sighed with relief until.

"Hello" Scarlet smirked.

"!!!"

"How does a boy like you have such a high pitched scream?" Scarlet said blocking her ears. "Oh and Xion this came in the mail"

Xion grabbed the letter and gasped._ "Dear Miss Lu. We'd like to congratulate you on winning our competition and we'd wish for you to invite up to 10 friends for a tour around the set of_…Phynal Phantasy!!! OH MY GOD!! THIS IS THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE!!!"

"What's Phynal Phantasy?" Roxas asked.

"Just one of Shortie and Dwarf Princess's favourite soap operas" Larxene explained.

"awwww not a soap opera!" Demyx whined. "They're so predictable. Someone moves into the neighbourhood, falling in love, getting married, having an affair, someone gets pregnant; a psychopath wants to murder someone, baby is born, baby gets taken away by the same psychopath, love comes back, someone loses their memory, someone seeks revenge, someone dies, the evil twin comes back to avenge them…"

"Okay we get it! Soap operas suck!!" Ed rolled his eyes.

"Not the Russian ones, they at least have the mafia and a gunfire scene every episode," Neko answered.

"ooooooh I'd love to see that" Kuri smiled.

"WHY ARE YOU THREE STILL HERE?!! HASN'T YOUR LEADER LEFT?!!!" Larxene yelled.

"I'm still here," Scarlet muttered. The organization screamed in fear.

"Come over to destiny studios on Tuesday at 12pm" Xion read a loud. "Oh god it's tomorrow! I've got to find 10 friends to take" She looked towards everyone. "Hmmm"

"Um…uh…BYE!!" Scarlet ran out of the house.

"WAIT UP!!" Neko, Kuri and Ed screamed and chased after Scarlet.

"FOR ONCE I WANT TO BE WITH YOU!!" Axel yelled but he crashed into the door.

"Good news…they're gone" Vexen mumbled. "Bad news…we h

ave to go to a soap opera set"

* * *

**Day 16**

Zexion's room: 8 am

Zexion was sleeping peacefully on a fine morning. His eyes fluttered and he turned around only to see Xion staring at him. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!!!"

"Morning!" Xion sung. "Wow you have such a high pitched scream"

"DON'T DO THAT!!!" He yelled. "WHAT DO YOU WANT?!!"

"We're going on the Phynal Phantasy tour today"

Zexion looked at his alarm clock "IT'S 8 AM!! LET ME SLEEP!!!"

"C'mon Zexion!!" Xion hopped onto his bed and tried to drag him out.

"YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!!" he yelled

"What's going on?" Larxene entered the room and her eyes widened. "WHOA, maybe spoon head isn't the one the superior should be worrying about"

"EEHHH?!!" they yelled at the same time.

"THAT'S GROSS!!" Xion shuddered. "I MEAN IT'S… ZEXION!!!!"

"This is a misunderstanding!" Zexion yelled. It didn't help that he only wore pants to bed. "She was only waking me up to go to that stupid soap opera tour"

"Soap opera's are not stupid!!" Xion yelled.

"Soap opera tour?" Larxene questioned. "Oh no! THAT WAS TODAY!!"

"Yep!" Xion smiled. "I locked the doors this morning so no one can escape"

"YOU ARE EVIL!!"

"Guys?" Demyx asked. "Where are the superior and the other old men…WHOA!! ZEXION!! HAVE YOU BEEN WORKING OUT?!"

Axel and Roxas walked in. "HEY!" Roxas yelled. "STOP MAKING SUCH A RACKET…WHOA ZEXION!! HOW DID YOU START LOOKING THAT SEXY??!"

"OH MY GOD!! WHAT'S YOU'RE SECRET!!" Axel screamed.

"…I'm putting on a shirt!" Zexion growled.

"Now that I think about it…it's only us six that are here" Larxene said.

Flash back: 5 am

_Xemnas crept out of the window and down to the front yard. "I love my daughter and all but I hate soap operas," Xemnas said. _

"Superior!" the other members hissed.

"What are you doing?!" he yelled.

"shhhh!! We're escaping as well!!" Vexen explained.

"Where's No. 6, 8, 9, 12 and 13?"

"Well, we tried waking them up" Marluxia's eyes shifted. "But they sleep like logs"

"Oh alright! C'mon!"

"Who cares about those young whippersnappers anyway?" Vexen thought.

**Flash back end**

"They probably escaped" Axel explained.

"WHEN I FIND THOSE (bandits) I'M GOING TO RING THEIR BLOODY NECKS!!" Larxene yelled.

Meanwhile

"Hmm?" Xigbar looked around attentively.

"What is it?" Luxord asked

"I felt a sudden chill"

"So did I" Lexeaus said.

"Hmm?" Xemnas looked around attentively.

"Are you feeling that sudden chill?" Xigbar asked?

"No…my father senses are tingling. It seems as though Larxene wants to kill us, Zexion's being admired for his hot body and my other children are in distress"

"It's probably that sudden chill" Xaldin said.

"Yeah"

Beach house

The doorbell rung. "Hello? Anyone there?" Helga asked. "The door seems to be chained shut"

"I'll get it!" Xion ran down the stairs and unlocked the door. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!"

"Oh yeah, almost forgot about Helga" Axel groaned.

"Where're your father and uncles?" Helga asked.

"They escaped" Xion explained

"Why?"

"I won a tour around the set of Phynal Phantasy"

Helga's eyes widened. "OH MY GOD!! I LOVE THAT SHOW!! I LOVE ALL SOAP OPERAS!!"

Roxas, Axel, Demyx, Larxene and Zexion were frozen in fear. _"She likes soap operas?!!"_

"I'm supposed to take 10 friends but I only have 5 with me right now"

"I'll come!"

"This is the worst day ever," Roxas thought.

"Cool! That makes it 6, I need 4 more people" Xion thought for a moment. "Kairi would love to come!"

12 pm: Destiny Studio

"Why am I here again ya?" Wakka asked.

"Cause Kairi, Xion and that creepy lady threatened us," Sora explained.

"Her name is Helga" Riku explained.

"Suits her well," Sora and Wakka laughed but when Helga gave them a death glare they froze.

"Hey you weren't threatened ya" Wakka whined.

"Well…Xion gave me the puppy eyes and I couldn't resist" A blush appeared on his face.

"Weak" Wakka yelled.

"Baka!" Riku hit wakka's head.

"WELCOME!!" A random man yelled. "MY NAME IS-

"Hey aren't you Auron…the school's janitor?" Roxas asked.

"Uh…no" Auron…I mean the man said. "My name is…Aurn"

"Okay…Aurn" Axel raised a brow. "Show us the way"

Meanwhile

While the demon sisters were at their house 'hiding from Xion's evil wrath' Neko realised something. "Hey Scarlet"

"Hmm" Scarlet looked up from her DSi.

"Dad forgot his lunch" Neko pointed at Sephiroth's blue lunch box.

"So he has"

"Let's deliver it to him!"

"Do we have to?"

"But scarlet! This is food! We can't get him to reject food…it's like me trying to give up lollipops! Its unbearable and poor dad is going to starve to death" Neko starting crying.

Scarlet rolled her eyes. "Oh fine"

"Yay!"

Destiny studio

Auro- Aurn was giving them a tour around destiny studios. Everyone besides Xion and Kairi still suspected that Aurn was their school janitor but they shrugged it off. "And here is the set of our new crime TV show 'Ice cream mafia' staring Ventus Hikari"

"Ventus Hikari?! From TAV?!!" Larxene screamed.

"Why yes"

Larxene, Kairi and Xion squealed while the others rolled their eyes except for Roxas who wondered if Ven would spot him. Ven turned around and yes he did find Roxas and he paused.

"CUT!" the director yelled. "Ven why did you stop?!"

"IT'S MY CLONE!!" Ven pointed at Roxas. "HI!!" Roxas hid behind Axel. "aww don't be shy!" Ven cooed.

The director scratched his chin. "Is he supposed to be your stunt double"

"I don't know. He looks just like me! Although he's more baby faced"

"WHO YOU CALLING BABY FACED?!!!" Roxas yelled. "YOU'RE THE BABY FACE!!"

"Nuh uh! You're more baby faced! You're still in high school"

"Well you look like you walked out of an ancient civilisation exhibit but you don't see me complaining about it" Roxas smirked.

"Oh no he didn't!" Everyone chorused.

"Okay that does it!" Ven rolled up his sleeves. "I don't know who you are but I want to know why you're being a big fat meanie head!!"

_"Big…fat…meanie…head?"_ Everyone thought.

"It's because you're a popular celebrity that I can't go out by myself without girls trying to molest me!!! DO YOU KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE TO LIVE IN FEAR OF BEING MOLESTED EVERY DAY OF YOUR LIFE!!!"

"Uh yeah…I'm Ventus Hikari. I get that all the time," Ven said with sarcasm in his voice.

"Yeah but at least you know they're your fans! I don't even know what these chicks want with me"

The director of Ice cream mafia grinned mischievously. "Someone film this! We can bring him in as an evil twin brother"

"Uh sir? This isn't a soap opera," the cameraman said

"WHO CARES!! THIS IS GOLD!!" The director dragged Roxas away from his group. "YOU ARE PERFECT!!!"

Everyone cocked his or her head to the side. "Did Roxas just get kidnapped by a TV show director?" Demyx asked

"I think so…ya" Wakka answered

"Moving on" Aurn announced and everyone else followed him.

Outside Destiny Studios

Neko and Scarlet walked along the footpath with Sephiroth's lunch box. "Where does dad work during summer vacation?" Neko asked.

"Hmm if I remember correctly he worked here," Scarlet pointed at Destiny Studios. "My information source tells me he works at one of the offices"

"Maybe he's an actor" Neko suggested. "Or a director"

"I highly doubt dad's an actor" Scarlet rolled her eyes and walked up to the information office. "Excuse me?"

"Hello there! Are you here for the tour of Phynal Phantasy" the man behind the desk asked.

"No we're delivering this lunch box to Sephiroth Jenova…our dad"

"PFFT AS IF YOU'RE SEPHY G ROTH'S KIDS" the man laughed but once Scarlet got out her gun he froze.

"Listen here! You let us in and let us give our dad his lunch box or this bullet will find its sneaky little way between your eyes!!" He gulped and showed them the way.

"Sephy G Roth?" Neko asked.

"Who knows" Scarlet said.

Phynal Phantasy

Everyone had finally reached the set of Phynal Phantasy and they could believe their eyes when they saw it. "Is that…Mr. Strife?" Larxene asked. He did look like Cloud Strife but his hair was a lot neater.

"No way, Mr. Strife's hair is spikier" Sora said.

"This is Kumo Strife. He plays Dr. Fenrir. The main character" Xion explained

Axel pointed at a familiar black haired woman. "Is that Miss Lockhart?" It did look like Tifa Lockhart but her hair was curly.

"That's Tina Lockethart. She plays Emily the nurse" Kairi explained

The director yelled action and they played the dramatic scene.

_"I'm sorry Emily. We can't be together. I'm engaged" _

"B-b-but Flynn"

"It's an arranged marriage I can't get out of this. There's nothing I can do"

"Flynn"

"Please! It's Dr. Fenrir to you. Good bye… Emily"

"llllaaaaaaaame" Demyx whispered.

"sshhh!!" Kairi, Xion and Helga glared at him and then continued to watch this lame scene.

"CUT!" The director called. "Well done Kumo and Tina. Excellent performance"

"Thank you" Kumo smiled.

"He seriously looks like our science teacher" Zexion said.

"I guess some people are born to be celebrity look-a-likes…look at Roxas" Riku explained. "He looks exactly like Ventus Hikari but they aren't related at all…or are they"

**Dum dum duuuuuuuuum**

"Where did THAT come from?" Riku asked. The guys + Larxene shrugged.

"Well done you two!" Aurn congratulated them. "Now let me introduce you to these kids. One of them won the prize"

Kumo and Tina's eyes widened. "Nice to meet you all. Now which one of you was the prize winner?"

"ME! ME! ME!!" Xion jumped up and down like an excited little puppy waiting for someone to throw the ball. Everyone else rolled their eyes except for Helga and Kairi.

"What's your name?" Tina's eyes shifted.

"It's Xion"

"Nice to meet you Xion" Kumo smiled. Xion was struggling to hold in her squeal. Larxene dragged her away from the stars.

"C'mon Shortie they're filming the next scene. You coming or what?"

"Fine!" Xion rolled her eyes.

NEXT SCENE

Once again they saw more actors that looked like their teachers. There was one actor called Zackery Just who looked just Mr. Fair who works in the kitchens, Aeris Gainsborrow who looked like Aerith Gainsborough the secretary, George Rhapsody you looked like Mr. Rhapsodos their English/Drama teacher, Angel Henry who looked like Mr. Hewly who also worked in the kitchens and Sephy G Roth who looked a lot like their principal Sephiroth. Zackary played a happy-go-lucky doctor by the name of Dr. Nick, Aeris played Dr. Lillie Parker, George played the head surgeon Dr. Loveless, Angel played Emily's father and Sephy G Roth played the head doctor Dr. Phil.

"DOESN'T ANY OF THIS LOOK SUSPCIOUS TO YOU!!!" Axel yelled to the soap opera fans.

"What?" Xion asked.

"They all look like our teachers or cleaners"

"Hmm well not really"

"ACTION!"

_"Gooooood morning Lils!" _

"Morning Dr. Nick" Dr. Parker rolled her eyes and continued walking. Dr. Nick followed behind

"Oh c'mon Lils you can call me Nick! We've known each other for a long time now"

"Yes but I'm still mad at you! You kissed my sister"

"I was drunk. I didn't mean too"

"You still kissed her! Do you have any idea how much that hurt?" Dr. Parker stormed off wiping away some tears.

"Lllllaaaaammmeee" Demyx said. Helga grabbed him by his collar.

"ANYMORE INTERUPTIONS AND YOU'LL BE SLEEPING WITH THE FISHES YOU GOT THAT?!!!!"

"Y-y-y-y-y-y-yes" Demyx squeaked.

"Good" Helga dropped him and continued watching the show.

_"What's going on here?" Dr. Phil asked _

"Nothing sir" Dr. Nick answered and tried to laugh his way out of it. "Uh… nothing to worry about"

"Good! The last thing I need is another office affair" Dr. Phil growled. "This is a hospital damn it!"

"Office affair?" Dr. Nick asked himself.

"Yeah the one between Nurse Emily and Dr. Fenrir" Dr. Loveless answered appearing out of no where

"EEEEHHHH??!!"

"Apparently he was already engaged but have you seen his fiancé…she's such a (berserker) But she is hot and rich so that's probably why he's marrying her"

"um…we're doctors…we get paid heaps"

"Well apparently Dr. Fenrir has a huge debt to pay to loan sharks"

"Loan sharks?"

"CUT!" The director yelled. "Zackary! You're the hyper doctor. You've got to say it with more surprise"

"Right! I'll do that again" Zackary sweat dropped.

"ACTION!!"

_"Well apparently Dr. Fenrir has a huge debt to pay to loan sharks" _

"LOAN SHARKS?!!!!"

"CUT! THAT WAS HEAPS BETTER!!"

"Why am I doing this?" Zackary asked himself.

"Even the actors think this is (shadow)" Axel smirked but then Helga grabbed him by the collar.

"WHO WANTS TO GO TO DAVY JONES LOCKER TODAY!!!"

"Eeeeeeeeep!!!"

Scarlet and Neko walk towards the set and noticed several familiar faces. "Hey what are you doing here?"

Everyone turned around and saw Scarlet and Neko. "WHERE DID YOU COME FROM?!!"

"okay this time we didn't know you were all here" Scarlet explained. "we came to deliver dad's lunchbox…where ever he is"

"That's a rap everyone. Good job" The director called. The actors sighed with relief.

"Hey why are our teachers acting in a soap opera?" Neko asked.

"Neko, those aren't our teachers" Xion explained.

"Yes they are! That's Mr. Strife over there" She pointed at Kumo Strife.

"As if a science teacher acts in a soap opera," Kairi laughed until she saw Kumo strife ruffling his blonde hair and it spiked up. He also took off his glasses.

"EEEEEEEEHHH?!!!!" Kairi and Xion yelled at the same time. "It is Mr. Strife"

"You never noticed?" Larxene asked.

"What about the other actors?" Xion asked. She looked towards the other actors. Tina was straightening her hair, Aeris was putting up her hair with her pink ribbon and taking off her glasses, Zackery was styling his hair like Mr. Fair's, George took off HIS glasses, Angel took off his leather jacket and wiped off some make up that made his face look like it was scared and Sephy. G. roth took off his wig.

"DAD?!!!" Scarlet and Neko yelled in unison.

"MR. FAIR? MISS. LOCKHART? MISS. GAINSBOROUGH? MR. HEWLY? MR. RHAPSODOS AND PRINCIPAL SEPHIROTH?!!!" Everyone yelled in unison.

"Curses my information source was wrong" Scarlet muttered. "I thought he worked at one of the offices. Looks like we'll have to deal with My info source later"

The actors all turned around to look at their stunned faces. "You didn't notice?" Genesis Rhapsodos asked. "Even the tour guide works at destiny high"

"I KNEW IT!!" Axel yelled and pointed at Aurn. "I KNEW YOU WERE AURON!!!"

"no i'm his twin brother" Aurn lied.

"CUT THE ACT!!" Larxene screamed.

"oh fine...i am Auron your janitor"

"Wait if you're teachers then why are you acting in a soap opera?" Sora asked.

"We don't get payed during summer vacation" Aerith explained

"oooh" Everyone chorused.

"OH MY GOD!! YOU KNOW THEM?!!!" Helga yelled. The actors/teachers twitched.

"Why are you kids travelling with a scary lady?" Zack Fair asked. Helga shot him a glare and he froze in fear.

"You idiot you don't say things like that" Angeal yelled and whacked him over the head.

"My darling children!" Sephiroth smiled. "You brought me my lunch box. How sweet of you! You may buy an ice cream" He gave Neko some munny.

"Dad we get more than enough money with all the illleagal-I mean part time work we do." Scarlet explained

"But this is more honest."

"Fine," Scarlet sighed. "Neko you buy the ice cream I'm going to blow up a certain contact of mine."

"YAY!!" Neko cheered. "Blowing up information source and buying ice cream!"

"Wait what?"

End

* * *

**Zexion: I wasn't really surprised at all**

**Larxene: Shortie...how did you not notice!! You've been watching that show for a while**

**Xion: *shrugs***

**N-E: Next chapter is about part-time jobs. Stay tuned**


	5. Pirates, Pizzas, Payslips and Moogles

**N-E: hey everybody! How was you're christmas? Mine was alright! I finally got KH 358/2 days it's pretty fun and Roxas and Xion are sooooo cute**

**Roxas: DON'T CALL ME CUTE!!**

**N-E: But you are cute! Especially with your blonde moments. I'm going to create a 358/2 days drinking game on my Fanfiction profile soonish. Anywho! This chapter is about Kairi trying to find a part-time job because her parents aren't paying for her credit card bills and five more Final Fantasy characters appear so enjoy.****Day 21**

* * *

Kairi, Xion and Selphie: at the beach

It was a nice and warm day in destiny islands. It wasn't warm enough to go to the beach so it was almost empty. Only three girls were there and they weren't in their swimsuits so they didn't go to the water. They just lay on the shore in the warmth of the sunlight. Not a care in the world.

"I need a job," Kairi said.

Well maybe there were some problems.

"Why do you need a job?" Selphie asked.

"My parents aren't paying for my credit card bills anymore" Kairi sighed. "Aaaahh all those clothes"

"This wouldn't have happened if you didn't buy that designer dress? I could get the same thing at a regular factory outlet for a quarter of the price" Selphie smirked.

"Xion what do you think?"

"She has a point" Xion smirked.

"Say that's a cute top? Where did you get it?"

"It's a hand-me-down from Larxene?"

"Where did she get it?" Kairi said getting curious

"…City Stop for 1500 munny" Xion gulped.

Kairi gasped in horror "YOU MEAN I BOUGHT A ONE OF A KIND DESIGNER TOP THAT WAS CHEAPER AT CITY STOP?!!"

"Yeah…"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHH!!!" Kairi screamed and almost fainted "what did I do to deserve this?"

"She's not having a good day is she?" Selphie asked and Xion shrugged.

Kairi fist pumped "RIGHT!! I'M GOING TO LOOK FOR A JOB AND YOUR SIBLINGS ARE GOING TO HELP ME OUT!!"

"_Don't drag them into your credit card troubles!!"_ Xion thought.

Beach house 

"No way dwarf princess" Larxene growled while trying to find more

"Nuh uh" Axel said lazily while watching TV

"Naaaah" Roxas said while also watching TV

"No~" Demyx said while strumming his sitar

"This is karma Kairi! Deal with it" Zexion explained.

Kairi went on her hands and knees and begged. "PLEEEEAAAASSSEEE I'M DESPERATE!!!" who could almost see tears streaming down her cheek.

Suddenly a dark yet familiar aura surrounded them "are you 5 rejecting a poor girl?" Helga asked.

"She bought too many designer clothes and her parents ain't paying for her credit card bill so she's getting a job. But there's no way we're going to help her with that we get dragged into too many of your troubles" Larxene explained. "And when I say 'your troubles' I say it in a plural. We get stuck with the demons, the detectives, mafias, Yakuza, Fan girls/boys, Hate club, defense force, TAV and Disney!"

"DISNEY!!" Demyx screamed and hid behind the couch.

"And it's all because this man blew up the Science lab" She pointed at Axel angrily. "My point is that all we asked for is a quiet vacation. Where we don't have to deal with anyone's problems and kick back and relax!!!"

A flaming aura surrounded Helga "DON'T MAKE ME WHACK YOU WITH THE BROOM!!"

"Seriously Larxene" Roxas warned. "Remember what she did to that wall with a mop" He pointed at the newly fixed wall.

Larxene's eyes widened. "Alright we'll help!!"

"Yay!!" Kairi cheered.

Everyone else groaned but when Helga shot them another glare they froze.

"What do you want us to do?" Axel asked.

"Oh y'know check out these places with help wanted signs on them"

"That's easy" Xion smiled.

Strahl Pizza Palace

Three other students from Destiny High worked in Strahl pizza palace. Vaan was the class clown in 10 B and he always yelled random stuff in the classroom like "I'm captain Basche" but since none of the characters I have mentioned so far were in his homeroom he was never brought up until now. Penelo is part of the exchange student fan club. She's a Roxas fan but only because he looks like Ven from TAV and then there was Ashe, also known as "princess" because she sure acts like one. The three students worked for Balthier. A very strange man who liked to fiddle with his shirt cuffs.

"Welcome to Strahl Pizza Palace" Ashe sighed. "How can I help you?"

"NO ASHE!!!" Balthier yelled. "THAT'S NOT HOW YOU SAY IT!! YOU GOT TO HAVE MORE EXPRESSION AND EMOTION!! WELCOME TO STRAHL PIZZA HOW MAY I HELP YOU?!!"

"I would like a large supreme pizza, one Hawaiian-

**15 pizzas later **

"Um sir? Isn't that a lot of pizza?" Penelo asked.

"Nah! This is for all the crime organizations in the universe. Lots of mouths to feed yeah?" McKenzie from the Gelato Family explained.

"Okay then!" Balthier grinned and gave the order to the chef whose eyes widened.

"Remind me again why we're working here?" Ashe asked.

"Well, we get munny, we get cheap pizza and our boss is secretly a pirate" Vaan grinned but then two men got up from their seats and stormed towards Balthier.

"Right Balthier! You're under arrest," One of them said sternly.

"GOD DAMN IT VAAN!!" Balthier yelled. "THAT'S THE 15TH TIME YOU'VE DONE THAT THIS YEAR!!! He grabbed a rifle that was hanging from the kitchens. "Now about that pirate thing"

Kairi and Roxas: Outside Strahl Pizza 

Kairi observed a Help Wanted sign. "_No experience needed just come and apply. _This doesn't seem like a bad place"

Roxas shrugged. "Let's check it out"

When they walked in and saw screaming people and Balthier holding a rifle towards two policemen they walked out straight away.

Axel, Sora and Zexion: McMoogles

"Welcome to McMoogles" The moogle smiled. "How can I help you kupo?"

"Oh great it's a freaking moogle," Axel groaned.

"What do you expect? It's McMoogles!" Zexion muttered.

"I thought McMoogles was a place where you EAT moogles"

"KUPO?!!" The moogle panicked.

"I'm just kidding" Axel laughed.

The moogle sighed with relief. "Oh good, you scared me kupo"

Axel gave the moogle a menacing smile. "Though you do look rather tasty"

The moogle backed away from Axel and talked to his boss. "Boss. That man wants to eat us" the McMoogles manager walked towards Axel.

"Kupo…YOU'RE BANNED!"

"WHAT?!! I DIDN'T EVEN TRY YOUR BURGERS" suddenly he was dragged away by a whole bunch of moogles. "YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!!" Zexion face palmed.

"Now kupo?" The moogle asked. "How may I help you?"

Zexion grabbed his wallet. "I may as well get a medium Big Moog meal and a medium McNugget meal with two large chocolate sundaes. What do you want Sora?"

"May I have a Large McChocobo meal to go?" Sora grinned.

"And what drink would you like with that kupo?"

Demyx, Xion and Riku: Wonderland Diner 

"Why did we have to come here?" Demyx asked.

"Kairi wants us to check it out" Riku explained

"It was just a dream, it was only a dream" Xion said to herself and continued clinging onto Riku while keeping her eyes closed.

"Xion… its wonderland diner. It's a nice place there's nothing to worry about" Riku reassured.

"OFF WITH HER HEAD!!!" The queen of hearts screamed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Xion screamed and ran out of the diner. Riku sighed and followed her out.

"Is there something wrong with her?" The queen of hearts asked. Demyx shrugged. The Queen of hearts sat down next to Demyx and put her arm around his shoulders. "So…come around here often?" Demyx gulped.

"ALICE!!!" He yelled.

"ALICE?!!! WHERE IS SHE?!!!" The queen fist pumped in fury but when she turned around Demyx was gone. "Where did that pretty boy go?"

Kairi, Larxene and Roxas: Le chat noir Café

"Hmm…would this be a good place for you?" Roxas asked. Observing all the waitresses in maid costumes.

"Oh! Em! Gee!! These costumes are cute" Kairi smiled.

"Sure this is a good place if you want to see pervy men drool all over you" Larxene pointed at a group of guys from their school. "look at these guys"

There were six familiar faces all right. Two of those guys were from the hate club two of them were from the disciplinary committee and two of them were the demon brothers. Cobalt couldn't help but drool at all the cute girls in the maid costumes while the others felt un-easy about coming here.

"Tidus! You have to get over Yuna!" Leon growled. "She's on the enemies side"

"B-b-b-b-but! I-I-I-I-IT'S YUNA!!!"

"BROS BEFORE HOES!! I'VE SAID THIS BEFORE!!" Leon yelled.

"I get it but why are we at a maid café?" Tidus asked.

"This is Cobalt's favorite café" Inu explained.

Seifer face palmed. "Of course a place like THIS would be Cobalt's favorite spot"

"He is the biggest perv in the school y'know," Rai explained.

Roxas observed the six boys. "I think I've seen these guys somewhere"

"They're the hate club guys" Kairi rolled her eyes.

"Oh~"

Larxene rolled her eyes and looked around the café and she spotted another familiar faces. "Is that Selphie?"

"HEY SELPH SELPH!!" Kairi waved.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT!!" Selphie growled.

"I didn't know you worked here," Kairi said. "Don't you think you're a little scary to work here?"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN!!!" She growled.

"Oh puh-lease dwarf princess" Larxene smirked. "Selphie ain't scary at all. Now Helga! That is one scary maid" She shivered. "Just thinking about her makes me shiver"

"Fuu works here too y'know" Selphie pointed at Fuu wearing a maid costume.

"Awww she's so cute!" Kairi squealed.

"Fuu? Who's that?" Roxas asked.

"She's the only one out of Seifer's gang who weren't sent to hospital. She's very smart though. She's won a lot of academic awards. I don't know why a girl like her is hanging out with such losers," Kairi explained.

Fuu didn't realise that she was heading towards the hate club's table to take their order. "Welcome to Le Chat Noir café" She said with a warm smile and a sweet voice. "How may I help you?"

Seifer and Rai gulped and felt a twitch under their eyes. "F-F-F-Fuu?"

"Seifer?! Rai?!!" Fuu blushed madly but then a flaming aura surrounded her.

"This isn't good" Kairi said.

"Why's that?" Roxas asked.

"When she's not with Rai or Seifer she's innocent but when she's with them she's so bad-(assassin)" Selphie explained. "Now that Seifer and Rai have seen her in a dress…this won't be good"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!!!" Fuu yelled.

"We didn't know you worked here y'know!" Rai panicked. They both have never seen her THIS angry. All the other guys hid under the table.

"GET OUT OF HERE!!!" She screamed and pushed them out the door and slammed it shut. Seifer and Rai sat up rubbing their heads in agony.

"I've never seen her like this y'know" Rai said rubbing the back of his head.

"I'm a little turned on" Seifer grinned but then Rai shot him a glare. "Let's pretend we never saw her in that costume," Seifer suggested.

"Good idea y'know!"

Larxene, Kairi and Roxas decided this wasn't a very good place to work so they left. Tidus, Leon, Cobalt and Inu sat back on their chairs after Seifer and Rai were kicked out. Leon was the only one on the table who noticed them leave. "The exchange students were here"

"EXCHANGE STUDENTS?!!" Tidus snarled. "WHY WERE THEY HERE?!!!"

Cobalt smirked. "Who wouldn't come here?" he continued drooling over the waitresses.

"Mmm this coffee is good" Kuri smiled.

"WHERE DID YOU COME FROM?!!!" Tidus, Inu, Leon and Cobalt yelled in unison.

Both Kuri and Ed were sitting where Seifer and Rai were. They ordered lots of coffee and lots of cake.

"Oh why can't I say hello to my fellow classmates" Kuri grinned and finished her 10th cup of coffee.

"Hey Tidus! Haven't seen you for a while" Ed waved starting on his 11th slice of cake. "What happened at school while I was gone?"

"Well a whole heap of stuff actually" Inu explained.

"Yeah. Two of the exchange students blew up the science lab, Their uncles and dad started working as teachers, I started a hate club because they burnt my hair, they aligned themselves with the demon sisters, your sister became the captain of the exchange student defense force, Riku stopped being a womanizer and started dating Xion who's one of the exchange students and I can't date Yuna because she's in the defense force. Yeah this year's been pretty (shadow)"

"That's too bad" Ed smirked.

Suddenly one of the waitresses came over to their table. "Here's your bill" The hate club stared at Kuri and Ed.

"Hey look it's Yuna" Kuri pointed at a random direction

"WHERE?!!" Tidus and Leon yelled. The two detectives ran out as fast as possible

"GET BACK HERE!!" Inu yelled and chased after them along with Cobalt. The waitress shrugged.

"I supposed you'll be paying for this" She handed Tidus the bill and his eyes widened and he screamed as loud as he could.

"8900 MUNNY?!!! YOU STUPID DETECTIVES!!!!"

Rikku, Yuna Paine: Strahl Pizza

"Now that we're officially part of their group it's going to get confusing with Riku and Rikku" Yuna said. "We should give them code names"

"Spoon head and Bimbo" Paine suggested

"Spoon Head and Sexay!" Rikku suggested.

"Spoon head and Barbie" Rikku glared at Paine.

"Spoon head and Little Hawty" Rikku suggested

"I like Barbie" Yuna said. "You kind of look like one"

"EWWW!!" Rikku whined. "I hate it though"

"Do you think Spoon head likes his name?"

"Well…no"

"Barbie it is" Paine smirked. "Now let's get some pizza I'm hungry" As soon as they walked in Balthier faced a rifle towards them. The three girls stared at the rifle for a few seconds and sped off right away. Balthier then realised that they were only harmless customers.

"WAIT!!! COME BACK!!!" Balthier screamed and then threw a temper tantrum. "I WANT MY MUNNYS!!!"

Somewhere near the shopping district

Kairi sighed. "I hope the others found a good job offer"

"Well Le chat Noir didn't seem so bad" Roxas said.

"You little pervert!" Larxene yelled.

"What did I do?" Roxas asked.

"You only like it because of the waitresses!!"

"It's not that!" Roxas yelled. Axel, Zexion and Sora walked towards them eating McMoogles.

"Mmm these burgers are good" Axel grinned interrupting their argument. "Too bad I got banned"

"This wouldn't have happened if you didn't terrorize the moogles," Zexion groaned taking a sip out of his drink afterwards.

"So?" Kairi asked.

"What?" Axel asked.

"The job offer?" Larxene glared. "Did you find out?"

"Yep!" Sora grinned after taking a bite out of his burger. "They only hire moogles"

Kairi felt a twitch under her eye. "They only hire moogles?!! THEY ARE FOREIGNERS!! WHY DON'T THEY HIRE LOCAL PEOPLE!!"

"It IS McMoogles" Zexion said. "Besides I saw the kitchens…they're tiny. Not even Xion can fit in there"

"I HEARD THAT!!" Xion yelled running up towards them.

"So?" Kairi asked with a little desperation in her voice. "How's the job offer?"

"What job offer?" Xion asked.

"That's why I asked you to check wonderland diner"

"WONDERLAND!!! AAAHH!!!" She screamed and started to panic and then Larxene whacked her on the back of her head. "Ooww"

"Good you're calm" Larxene smirked. Riku ran towards them and tried catching his breath. "DUDE?!" Larxene screamed. "Who's the man in the relationship?"

"Uh…me" Riku answered. Larxene pushed Xion towards him and he caught her.

"Take better care of your woman she's going nuts!!!"

"But it was wonderland" Xion shivered.

"So?" Roxas said. "It's just a story that was made into lots of movies. You didn't mind it until we did that project and you went missing in the library"

"You have no idea what goes on in that crazy world" Xion shuddered.

"AAAAAHH!!" Demyx screamed and crashed into Larxene.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE!!" Larxene screamed. "IT'S JUST A WONDERLAND BASED DINER!!"

"THE QUEEN OF HEARTS WAS HITTING ON ME!!!" Demyx yelled. "IT WAS HORRIBLE!!" Larxene whacked him on the back of the head.

"STOP BEING A WUSS!!" She yelled. Kairi's palm met her face.

"It's hopeless" She said and wandered away from her group. Everyone kind of felt bad about it as they watched her walk off.

"So…the queen of hearts ay?" Axel grinned. "That's gotta give you nightmares" Everyone stared at Axel.

"C'mon guys!" Sora suggested. "We've got to help Kairi!"

"Why?" Zexion asked.

"She's our friend!"

"You have the hots!" Riku taunted. "C'mon you've had a crush on her since we were kids" Sora blushed right away.

"I DO NOT!! Anyway we're going to help her find a job! WHO'S WITH ME?!"

"YEAH!!" Everyone besides Zexion yelled until suddenly Kairi appeared with a grin on her face.

"Don't worry guys I got a good job offer! I have an interview on Tuesday!" She beamed and skipped off to the horizon. Everyone glanced at each other.

"That was quick" Riku said breaking the silence.

"Yeah…" Xion said.

"Wanna go to my place and order take out?" Sora asked. Everyone shrugged and followed Sora still wondering how Kairi got a job offer that quick and wondering what type of noodles or fried rice they wanted to order.

End

* * *

**N-E: Well that's it**

**Larxene: How did dwarf princess find a job so quick?**

**N-E: you'll find out in the next chapter. Reviews are very much appreciated and it makes me soooo happy :D**


	6. Kuri's Coffee Withdrawl

**N-E: well what do you know! I'm back with another chapter. Oh and for those who have seen "Monty Python and the Holy Grail I have used references from the "knights of Ni" part so enjoy.  
**

* * *

Day 27

"Tis not one of those days where you expect something terrible to happen. Tis not one of those days where you suspect something bad to happen. Tis no-"

"Uh Xemnas those two sentences mean the same thing" Lexeaus corrected.

"oh shut up No.5"

_WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!!_

"Starting you off" Xemnas shrugged.

_Well don't! I'm the authoress here_

"Well I'm the superior!" Xemnas boasted when suddenly a flying TV hit him on the head. "OWW!! Who threw that **Panasonic 45 inch LCD**?" Then Xemnas threw in a wide toothy smile and two thumbs up.

"Subliminal Advertising was not advised" Xigbar said very quickly.

"Damn it!" Xemnas cursed. "How do you do this?"

_I'm the authoress…I can control you and make you do what ever I want. Now shut up and let me start this story._

11:30: Seaside Café

Kuri had managed to drag out her brother, the exchange students and their friends to go to her favorite café. What they didn't know was that one of them worked there.

"Kuri?" Xion asked. "I barely see you hang out with Yuna, Rikku and Paine anymore now that your brother's back. How come?"

"Well mum wants me to take him outside because he's such a computer addict and I also fear for his life" Kuri replied

"What?" Everyone cocked their heads to the side

"You'll find out next chapter"

"Next chapter?"

"YOU HEARD NOTHING!!"

"Welcome to the seaside café. May I take your order?" Kairi asked.

There was a mixture of screams of "Kairi?!" and "Dwarf Princess?!!" coming from the exchange students and friends table.

"You guys?!!" Kairi yelled in surprise.

"You work here?!!… ya" Wakka asked adding the extra 'ya' to his question.

"Yeah didn't you know that?"

"I knew you had a job but you never told us what it was," Demyx said.

"You never asked" Kairi sweat dropped.

"Okay enough with the surprise." Kuri said very sternly. "May I order an espresso?"

Kairi looked very nervous but what she was about to say would make Kuri go nuts "I'm sorry but we're not selling coffee anymore" She said. Kuri sat there quietly but gave Kairi a very dirty look. People who have known Kuri since junior high gulped.

"This doesn't look good" Selphie commented.

"What do you mean you don't sell coffee anymore?" a flaming aura surrounded Kuri and everyone backed away "THIS IS A CAFÉ DAMN IT!!"

"I know but the coffee companies have temporarily closed down due to the strike. We were going to change the shop's name to Seaside Smoothie" Kairi answered.

"Yeah this strike has been going on for a while ya" Wakka said. "I know because I pass by them every time I'm going to your beach house"

"Yeah I went to pick up some coffee on the way here," Riku said. "But there was non left"

"Kairi" Zexion asked politely "may I order a strawberry smoothie?"

"Yeah sure" Kairi wrote it down on her order list.

"I'll take a sea salt ice cream shake" Roxas grinned.

"Make that two" Xion said

"Three actually" Axel grinned

"I'll take the tropical crush," Larxene ordered

"Chocolate milkshake for me" Sora piped in.

"I'll take a berry crush" Riku said.

"Make that 2 ya" Wakka grinned.

"Just give me a coke" Selphie sighed.

"Give me your sweetest shake or smoothie there is" Ed ordered.

"Your order won't take long" Kairi reassured and walked towards the kitchens. None of them noticed Kuri was looking very anxious except for Roxas.

"Uh Ed?" Roxas poked Ed.

"What?" Roxas pointed at Kuri who looked like she was about to explode in fury. Ed took off his sunglasses and gasped in horror. "Oh no!"

"What is it?" Larxene asked.

"Kuri – coffee = disaster" Ed's usual calm face turned into a horrified expression. Everyone besides the exchange students also looked horrified. The exchange students looked confused but Larxene was calm.

"Oh c'mon. I'm pretty sure she can survive without coffee" Larxene rolled her eyes at the others and laughed at their expressions until Kuri ran out of the café.

"Here you go" Kairi came back with all these shakes, smoothies and a coke "where's Kuri?"

"This is bad" Scarlet said scratching the bottom of her chin.

"WHERE DID YOU COME FROM?!!!" Everyone screamed.

"The coffee companies have closed down…Kuri's addicted to coffee"

Axel raised a brow. "Soo…"

"IT'S THE APOCALYPSE!!!" Neko screamed also popping out of nowhere.

Ed threw his munny at Kairi "keep the change!" he ran out of the café with his milkshake in his hands. The exchange students and the demon sisters followed him out. Everyone else watched them run out.

"Hey these smoothies are good ya" Wakka smiled. "You guys should totally make smoothies and milkshakes from now on ya"

Kairi smiled. "Thank you Wakka"

11: 55 am: Kuri and Ed's house

Kuri was crouched up in a corner rocking back and forth. Everyone watched from a far distance. "Stage 1: when she thinks she's okay" Ed explained.

"It's okay Kuri" Kuri muttered "who needs coffee huh?"

"How long does this last?" Demyx asked.

"Not long" Ed replied.

12: 10 pm: The cliffs 

Kuri stood near the cliffs and she screamed from the top of her lungs. Everyone covered their ears because her scream was deafening.

"Here's stage two" Ed announced

"WHAT?!!" Axel yelled.

"She screams as loud as she can for as long as she can and let me tell you her scream could kill many dolphins," Ed warned

"EEEEHHH?!!!" Everyone screamed. Scarlet grabbed a few packets of earplugs.

"I suggest we wear these for a while," Scarlet said

"HOW LONG WILL THIS LAST?!!!" Zexion yelled.

"THREE HOURS!" Ed screamed

"WHAT?!!!"

3:10 pm: Shopping district 

"Stage three" Ed announced "endless search"

Kuri was looking everywhere for even a tiny grain of a crush coffee bean. She found Rai walking down the street and he wanted to run away as soon as he saw her but then she grabbed him by the collar of his shirt "DO YOU HAVE ANY COFFEE?!!"

"Uh I'm not a coffee person y'know" He stuttered

"Screw you!" She yelled and threw him aside. Rai screamed before he landed into the rubbish bins. The exchange students, Neko and Ed gulped as they watched from a very safe distance but Scarlet had a very bored expression. Kuri spotted Lemone Sorbei walking down the street making girls melt into goop as he strolled. Kuri grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. "YOU!! YOU'RE ITALIAN!!"

"I noticed" Lemone replied sarcastically.

"TELL ME YOU HAVE COFFEE!!" She screamed

"Scusa" he replied in Italian. Kuri tossed him aside and he also landed in the rubbish bins.

"She's bordering on stage 4" Scarlet said

"What's that?" Roxas asked

"Desperation" Ed answered

Penelo and Ashe were walking down the street talking to a moogle but then Kuri spotted them and grabbed the moogle off them. "KURI?!!" Penelo screamed

Kuri held a herring to the poor Moogle's neck (where the herring came from? …No one knows). "Give me coffee or the moogle gets it!"

"Kupo!!!!" the moogle screamed

"Let go of that moogle Kuri!" Ashe yelled. "You're being ridiculous"

"Am I? AM I?!!!"

"Are there anymore?" Larxene asked out of curiosity

"Yep" Neko answered "stage 5: the emo stage"

3:30 pm: Somewhere near Riku's house

"There's no coffee," Kuri said very dramatically as Violin music played in the background "none" Kuri fell on her knees very dramatically "I'm falling down a black abyss"

"Where's that violin music coming from?" Axel asked.

Xion merely shrugged "who knows?"

"Then there's stage 6…humiliation," Ed explained.

3:45 pm: Destiny islands shopping district 

Kuri sat in a dark street corner holding up a sign that said _'Will dance for coffee'._ She started crying her eyes out.

"Oh no…" Ed muttered

"What is it?" Demyx asked.

"She's never reached stage 7 before" Ed's eyes widened.

"What's stage 7?" Larxene asked. Kuri collapsed onto to the ground and her eyes closed slowly. There was more violin music playing in the background and Xion, Demyx, Axel and Roxas ran towards her very dramatically.

"KURI!!!!!" Xion cried. She saw that Kuri was still and her eyes were closed and Xion kneeled beside her bursting into tears "Oh Kuri? Please! Don't die!!"

"CURSE YOU COFFEE COMPANIES!!" Demyx fist pumped in anger. "HOW DARE YOU DO THIS TO A POOR COFFEE ADDICTED GIRL!!"

Roxas also fist pumped in anger "YOU SHALL BE AVENGED!!"

"Kuri" Axel said and saluted to her "It was an honor to have you as the captain of our defense force and-" He turned towards where the violin music was coming from. "OH FOR GOD'S SAKE XALDIN!! STOP PLAYING THE VIOLIN ALREADY!!!" He yelled.

Xaldin stopped playing the violin. He wore a white tuxedo with a red tie and a white hat to go with the suit "Sorry" He said and walked away.

Zexion, Larxene, the demon sisters and Ed sweat dropped at the dramatic scene. "She's not dead!!" Ed yelled.

"What?" Axel, Xion, Roxas and Demyx said in unison. They looked at Kuri and she was snoring really loudly.

"Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz no way knights that say 'Ni' zzzzzzzz I won't give you that shrubbery zzzzzz"

"EEEEH?!!!!

"Stage 7 is when Kuri sleeps for an entire week to catch up on all that sleep she's missed out on" Neko explained.

"Ooooh"

end

* * *

**N-E: stay tuned for the next chapter. Reviews are greatly appreciated **

**Zexion: I didn't think Kuri would become so....emo**

Demyx: neither did I


	7. Revenge of the ExGirlfriends

**N-E: I am Sooooooo sorry for not updating for AGES!! Y'know school...it drains your imagination and I've started the 9th grade so the work's harder T_T. **

**Zexion: hurry up! we don't care about your sad story**

**Larxene: get on with it!**

**N-E: alright alright....geez guys give me a break T_T. Anyway i've added a couple more Final Fantasy Characters for this chapter so enjoy.  
**

* * *

**Day 34**

Kuri had awoken from her long coffeeless slumber. She looked next to her bed and found a fresh cup of coffee next to her with a note.

_Dear Kuri,_

_You've been asleep for a whole week so I made you a cup of coffee_

Your dear brother

Kuri's eyes widened. "A WHOLE WEEK?!!! CURSE YOU ED!!!" Kuri searched all over her messy room for her phone. When she found it she made a call.

"hey Rikku"

"Morning captain! What's up?" Rikku asked.

Kuri had a menacing grin on her face. "Ed's back in town"

There was a pause at the other end of the line. "_Thanks captain for that information_"Rikku said deviously and Kuri smiled to herself.

The park: 11 am

"Hmm" Ed looked around attentively.

"What is it?" Axel asked.

"I felt a sudden chill"

"Well the wind is pretty cold today," Xion explained.

"I guess" Ed muttered.

The exchange students and their friends were hanging out at the park because well…they didn't know what to do. For what they didn't know was that doom was approaching.

Roxas saw a group of girls walking towards the oval. "That's the 10th group of girls I've seen heading towards the oval"

"I'm getting curious now" Zexion scratched his chin.

"Maybe it's that time of the year," Selphie said.

"What?" The exchange students cocked their heads to the side while Riku whistled quietly to himself.

"Spoon head" Larxene growled.

"Because Riku and Cobalt used to be womanizers all their ex girlfriends have a convention each year. The Riku and Cobalt hate clubs come as well" Sora explained.

"Worse time of the year" Cobalt said.

"WHERE DID YOU COME FROM?!!!" Everyone screamed.

"I never come to this place when the convention is on but I had no idea it was on today" Cobalt explained.

"It can't be that bad" Demyx laughed. "I'm going to take a look"

"NO WAIT!!" Riku and Cobalt screamed.

Demyx peaked behind the bushes and saw hundreds of girls at the convention. Demyx's eyes widened. "HOLY-"

"What is it Demyx?" Roxas asked and everyone sat next to him. "OH MY GOD!!"

"shhh! Not so loud" Cobalt hissed.

"You guys dated this many girls?" Axel asked.

Xion gave Riku a death glare. "So THIS is how many girls you dated before me"

"B-but none of them matter as much as you do" Riku stuttered.

"Aww" Kairi and Xion cooed.

"XION!!!" Selphie hissed.

"Oh right" Xion angrily pouted at Riku "Hmph!"

Cobalt observed some of the stalls. "What's this? I HATE COBALT T-SHIRTS?!" Scarlet walked up to the stall that was selling the 'I hate Cobalt' t-shirts.

"I'll take 5!" Scarlet announced.

"Hey Scarlet" The girl selling the t-shirts waved. "You dated Cobalt too?"

"Nah" Scarlet smirked. "I just hate the guy" the girl smiled and gave Scarlet a hi-five.

"Awesome!" She smiled. "That'll be 900 munny"

Everyone behind the bushes gasped. "Oh no! That poor girl ya" Wakka looked absolutely horrified.

"Scarlet never pays for anything," Roxas screamed.

"Thanks for stating the obvious blondie" Larxene muttered.

"But you're blonde too"

"Yeah but not a dumb one like you"

Scarlet grabbed 900 munny out of her pocket and handed it over to the girl. "Even though I never pay for things…these t-shirts are worth it" the girl behind the counter looked shocked along with everyone hiding behind the bushes.

"We've seen enough" Cobalt laughed sheepishly.

"Yeah let's go" Riku laughed and tried to escape.

"NOT SO FAST!!" Kairi and Larxene pulled them back.

"I'm going to explore" Xion smirked and walked into the convention.

"Xion!" Riku whined.

"Yeah let's explore" Selphie poked her tongue out at Cobalt and Riku and followed Xion along with all the other girls. The guys shrugged and followed them.

Riku pulled his hood over his head and wore a pair of shades (where the shades come from? Who knows?). Cobalt took his glasses off and put a cap on his head. They looked at each other wondering if this is going to be the most stupid thing they'll ever do but they did it anyway. They walked into the ex-girlfriend convention.

Meanwhile

"DUM DUM DUUUUUUUM!!!" Lexeaus sung.

"What are you doing?" Marluxia asked.

"I don't know" Lexeaus said. "I just felt like it"

Xemnas strolled into the room looking kind of depressed. "Hi superior!" Luxord waved.

"THIS IS SUMMER VACATION!!! GET OFF YOUR LAZY (assasins) AND DO SOMETHING!!!!" Xemnas screamed.

"What's up with the superior?" Xigbar asked.

Xaldin shrugged. "Time of the month?"

"He's a man, he can't have his period you dumb bums!" Saix barked but since he is a dog those words he just said gave them the wrong message.

"Aaawww little Saix wants a bone" Marluxia cooed

"I DON'T WANT A BONE PRETTY BOY!!" Saix barked.

"You know something" Xemnas said.

"What?" everyone asked.

"We've barely appeared in this Fan Fiction for a while. ARE WE CONSIDERED DIRT TO THIS AUTHORESS!!!"

_Nah…I thought since you guys and the Demon Sisters stared in the 1__st__ one I thought I'd give some spotlight to the slightly normal teenagers and other strange kids that we barely see. _

"I THOUGHT THIS FANFIC WAS ABOUT US!!" Suddenly a lightning zapped Xemnas. Xemnas was completely black and looked like he got zapped by lightning…oh wait he just did.

"What happened to those TVs?" Luxord asked.

There's none left I threw them all at you guys.

Ex-Girlfriend convention

Ed continued to look around attentively. "I'm still feeling that chill. I think something bad is about to happen"

"No kidding" Riku hissed. "Cobalt and I are in death zone."

"This is Karma" Zexion muttered and then he looked towards Cobalt. "Can you even see properly without your glasses?"

"Yeah, I only wear them to look cool" Cobalt replied sarcastically. "Of course I can't!"

Roxas held four fingers in front of Cobalt. "How many fingers am I holding up?"

"I don't know, your hand looks like a blob"

"Here use my reading glasses ya" Wakka handed Cobalt his glasses.

The gang went exploring around the convention. The girls were surprisingly having a good time especially Scarlet because this is a place where she truly belonged.

"Oh my god!" Scarlet looked at some badges. "Cobalt sucks badges! THIS IS THE BEST DAY EVER!! Oh look! Cobalt voodoo dolls!!"

"What's with Scarlet?" Axel asked.

"She's in convention mode," Neko said.

"WHERE DID YOU COME FROM!!" Everyone yelled.

"Well…Scarlet needed me just in case she ran out of money. Even though they don't accept credit cards in conventions" Neko sighed.

"Hey Neko!" Scarlet waved her Cobalt voodoo doll in front of them. "It came with a pin!" Scarlet grabbed her Pin and stabbed the Cobalt doll. When Scarlet stabbed the crotch of the voodoo doll Cobalt gulped and gave Wakka back his reading glasses.

"M-m-m-my bountiful babe" Cobalt muttered. Riku rolled his eyes.

"Where's Xion?" Riku asked.

Xion, Larxene and Selphie were watching Kairi throw darts at life sized cardboard cut outs of Riku and Cobalt.

"Wow they have so many games in this convention" Larxene said "Like Whack a Riku and Cobalt and Dart throwing at (dusk) bags"

"Xion I thought you'd be against all this stuff these girls want to do to your boyfriend" Selphie said.

"Well I have to admit Riku was being a jerk towards those girls but he's really sweet now" Xion said.

"What about Cobalt?" Larxene asked

"Cobalt's just a pervert," Xion said.

Kairi threw the dart and it landed in between the eyes. "YES!!" Kairi screamed. "I scored 100!"

"No…" Larxene said. "It's 50 points when you get it between the eyes. It's 100 points if you get it in the crotch" Larxene pointed at the cardboard cut outs and many of the darts were on their crotches.

Riku and Cobalt gulped. "This wasn't such a good idea" Cobalt said.

"Let's get out of here" Cobalt said.

"_Attention girls and boys! The annual raffle is about to begin. Please make your way towards the stage area" _

Everyone in the convention headed towards to stage area. Riku and Cobalt thought it was a good time to escape but Axel grabbed them both by the collar. "YOU'RE COMING TOO!!"

"What?!" Riku and Cobalt screamed in protest.

"They said everyone in the convention!" Demyx smirked. "That includes you two!"

"You're coming with us," Sora announced and the boys dragged them both towards the stage area.

The stage Area

Everyone at the convention sat in their seats and watched the raffle. "Welcome everyone to the 3rd annual ex-girlfriend convention" Rinoa announced.

"Hey it's Rinoa" Axel whispered. "Which one of you guys dated her?" Riku put his hand up slightly.

"Damn she's hot why didn't you keep her?" Axel asked.

"Cause she's a freaking nutcase" Riku said. "She was like…creepily obsessed with me, she had photos of me stuck to her locker and ever where I went she was there."

"geez…what happened when you broke it off with her?" Zexion asked.

"She threw a boulder at my house" The guys gulped.

"Now we will start the raffle," Fang said. "The winner receives a weeks vacation on Destiny resort" The audience sounded surprised and excited.

"Hey who dated Fang ya?" Wakka asked. Cobalt raised his hand. "Why'd you get rid of her ya?"

"Because her melons aren't big enough" Cobalt said.

"That's it?" Larxene rolled her eyes at Cobalt.

"Yes that's it…she's not my bountiful Scarlet" Cobalt drooled.

Everyone watched as Rinoa grabbed one of the tickets from the box. When she got one she announced the winner. "And the winner is seat No. T45"

The big screen behind the two hostesses's showed Cobalt. He just looked confused. "Why am I on the big screen?" Cobalt asked Xion.

"Because you're on seat No. T45" Xion hissed.

"Oh…OH…I WON!!! YES!!" Cobalt cheered and everyone clapped but the clapping stopped when Cobalt's hat fell off. The audience stared at Cobalt like seagulls from the movie 'birds' but the exchange students and their friends looked absolutely horrified. "What?" Cobalt asked the gang as they stared at him.

"Your hat" Demyx whispered.

"What about my hat?" Cobalt rolled his eyes.

"It fell off you idiot!" Riku hissed, grabbed the hat and forced it onto his head but then Riku's shades slipped off.

Fang pointed at the two boys "Hey y'know you two look suspiciously like…like" A flaming aura surrounded her "LIKE!!"

"Riku" Cobalt said dramatically "be my eyes for all I see is blobs"

"Put you're glasses on man" Riku shoved Cobalt's glasses on him.

"It is them!" One of the ex-girlfriends yelled. Many angry eyes glared at the two ex womanizers.

Riku placed a hand on Xion's shoulder. "Xion…I love you" Riku pointed towards the left. "HEY IS THAT RIKU AND COBALT!!"

"WHERE!!" The audience yelled. Riku grabbed Cobalt by the collar and ran towards the right.

"GET THEM!!!" Fang yelled and a mob of ex-girlfriends chased them off leaving the exchange students to sit there in the empty stage area.

"So…" Axel muttered.

"It's quiet" Larxene said.

"A little too quiet for my liking" Zexion said.

A local shopping district

Cobalt and Riku managed to loose the angry girls but they needed disguises. "Hey look it's a costume store!!" Cobalt pointed at the store and ran in. Riku followed behind him and they looked around for suitable disguises. Riku bought a French beret and a fake mustache and Cobalt bought a wig. They put on their disguises and walked outside calmly. Rinoa spotted the two boys but she couldn't recognize them.

"Have you guys seen Riku and Cobalt?" she asked them

"Oh yeah they went that way" Cobalt said in a German accent and pointed to the right.

"Thanks guys!" Rinoa flashed them a smile and she was about to run but then Fang stopped her. She looked closely at the two boys.

"Say you two look suspiciously familiar" Fang said.

"I hate Riku" Riku said in a French accent. "He's a bad bad man! I will fart in his face when I see him."

"I hate Cobalt" Cobalt yelled. "He sucks!"

"You guys rock!" Rinoa said and led the mob towards the left. Cobalt and Riku sighed with relief and headed back to the park. While the mob of angry ex-girlfriends Rinoa and Fang started to think

"I never knew Riku and Cobalt went both ways," Fang thought aloud.

"Yeah…" Rinoa said and stopped the mob "y'know something Fang?"

"Yeah?" Fang asked.

"That's kind of hot" Rinoa blushed at the thought.

"It is actually" Fang smirked. The two leaders of the mob grinned at each other. "I have an idea"

3 pm: At the park

Riku and Cobalt walked back into the park and saw the boys of the gang hiding behind the bushes again.

"Hey what are you doing behind the bushes?" Cobalt asked.

"Uh guys you might wanna have a look" Axel motioned them to come his way.

"Why I think we've seen enough" Riku shuddered.

"No seriously guys look behind the bushes" Demyx ordered.

"The convention's completely change ya" Wakka said.

"I'm too scared to step in there now" Roxas shuddered.

Riku and Cobalt looked at each other and shrugged. When they looked behind the bushes they gasped. "WHAT THE?!"

The Ex-girlfriend convention sign changed into a 'Yaoi Convention' sign. The Riku and Cobalt hate t-shirts had suddenly changed to "I love Ribalt" and other stuff like "I love Zemyx" and there was many doujinshi selling. The female members of their gang were comparing which boy love pairing was better. "Personally I prefer Soriku" Kairi said. "Yeah but Ribalt is so HOT!" Selphie said.

"I don't know, I like the idea of Zemyx" Larxene grinned

"I don't like the idea of my boyfriend turning gay so I'm going to support Akuroku" Xion said.

"What's Akuroku?" Selphie and Kairi asked.

"It's Axel x Roxas" Xion answered.

"Then why not call it Roxel or Axas?"

"I dunno it sounded cooler," Xion angrily pouted.

Axel and Roxas felt their eyes twitch. "Ed?" Axel asked.

"Yes?"

"Be a dear and get us some of those comic books" Axel asked. Ed sighed and bought as much doujinshi as he could. He went back behind the bushes and Axel grabbed one of them and laughed at the front cover. "Hey look it's us at the front cover" Axel grinned.

"Okay?" Roxas sweat dropped and looked at the doujinshi. "Why am I in a maid costume?"

"haha! Roxas looks like a girl" Axel laughed and flipped the page. "Uh…why do I look so seductive?" Axel flipped the page again. "HOLY (Shadow)!!"

"AXEL!! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?!!" Roxas screamed.

"IT WASN'T REALLY ME I SWEAR!!" Axel yelled.

Sora grabbed a Soriku doujinshi and flipped through the pages. "RIKU I NEVER THOUGHT YOU'D DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT?!!"

"Give me the damn comic book" Riku grabbed the doujinshi off Sora and looked like his eyes were about to jump out of his sockets. "First girls try to kill me and now they think I'm going to make out with Sora" Riku sat in a dark corner. "What did I do to deserve this?"

"It's called karma," Zexion muttered while looking through a Zemyx doujinshi. "These girls have such an interesting imagination"

Demyx looked over his shoulder. "Eeeewww these girls are sickos"

Cobalt grabbed an Inu x Tidus doujinshi. "Wow not even my adorable little brother is safe from those fan girls"

Wakka grabbed an Ed x Wakka doujinshi. "That's just weird ya"

"Why am I the girl in the relationship?" Ed growled.

"Well…I'm taller than you and I'm older than you ya" Wakka smirked.

"Why am I here again?" Ed muttered. He suddenly had this strange feeling that something bad was going to happen right away. He turned around and his eyes widened with fear.

"Rikku?" He squeaked. All the boys looked towards the peppy blonde Rikku from the defense force.

"Ed?" She said sounding so surprised. The guys looked at Ed, then Rikku then Ed again. Suddenly a shoujo sparkly aura surrounded them. "Ed!" She yelled happily but Ed was backing away. "Oh Ed" She slowly ran towards him but Ed was slowly backing away. The shoujo aura was suddenly replaced with a demonic aura. Rikku was charging after Ed like a bull in a rodeo show. "I'LL KILL YOU!!!" she screamed and tackled Ed to the ground.

"AAAAAAHH!!!" Ed screamed in a surprising high-pitched voice.

"HOW DARE YOU BREAK UP WITH ME IN A TXT?!!" Rikku screamed. "A TXT?!! SERIOUSLY?!! THAT IS ONE OF THE WORST WAYS TO BREAK UP WITH SOMEONE!!"

"In my defence…I tried to call" Ed laughed sheepishly but Rikku continued to beat up the poor detective.

"DIE!!!" she screamed.

The other boys were confused. "Wait why is defense force Rikku tackling Ed?" Zexion asked.

"Oh those two used to date" Kuri answered and took a sip out of her coffee.

"WHERE DID YOU COME FROM?!!" Everyone yelled.

"Do you guys want me to answer your question or what?" Kuri glared at them all. "Anyway…yeah those two were in the computer club together. Rikku had a thing for Red heads and Ed had a thing for blonde girls so they dated"

"How'd they break up?" Demyx asked.

"Rikku got too clingy and Ed got bored so when he got a mission to investigate stuff in Twilight Town he left Destiny Islands and broke up with her in a txt"

"Now we know why he stayed there for a while ya" Wakka said.

end

* * *

**N-E: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Boy what a Twist, Ed is Rikku's Ex-Boyfriend and now that he's been discovered she wants to destroy him.  
**

**Roxas: by the way Nekochii-Emi wants to apoligise to the male audience and people who find Yaoi offensive. She and her sister thought it'd be hilarious if a mob of angry dumped teenage girls suddenly turn into Yaoi fan girls.  
**

**N-E: They had to get over Riku and Cobalt some how without it being cliche. **

**Zexion: I think the next chapter will be about TAV won't it**

**N-E: Why yes it is. The next chapter is about the Band TAV cause we haven't seen them since the last fanfiction so stay tuned.  
**


	8. Mother's Day Special

**N-E: kay guys...sorry it's late. I've hit a busy time at school where there's like billions of assignments to do and midterm exams to come(i'm Aussie so midterms come in June)

* * *

**

Beach house: 11:30 am

Xemnas walked into the house with many many lovely presents. There were perfumes, chocolates, flowers and nice smelling bath things. The rest of the organization, who were watching TV, raised a brow at the sight.

"Uh superior? What's with all that stuff?" Demyx asked.

"Mothers day is coming soon" Xemnas smiled.

"You do realize you're not a woman right?" Axel smirked.

"WHAT NO!" Xemnas screamed. "This is for your mother!"

Everyone exchanged confused looks. "Um superior…what mother?" Xion asked.

"You know your mother…how can you not know who your mother is…wait…who is your mother?" Xemnas asked himself and the young nobodies.

"Um superior" Zexion said. "We don't have a mother"

Xemnas immediately dropped the presents. "What!"

"Yeah the only female presence in this household is Larxene and Xion and they're too young. Then there's Helga but I still don't know if she's a woman or not" Xigbar said.

Just then Helga grabbed him by the collar. "WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT ME NOT BEING A WOMAN?"

"Um uh?" before Xigbar answered that Helga threw him out of the house.

"What about you Helga?" Roxas asked. "what are you doing for mother's day"

Helga sighed. "well my mother died a few years ago from old age" She sighed.

"I'm sorry" Xion said. Lexeaus started crying from a corner.

"Aunt Millie's dead?" Lexeaus cried while holding Pooky the 2nd.

Xemnas started panicking "You mean I raised my children without a mother without realizing it?" Xemnas asked. "OH MY GOD! MY POOR CHILDREN! GROWING UP WITHOUT A MOTHER!"

"Technically you didn't raise us" Zexion muttered while continuing to read his book.

"Don't worry I will find you a mother!" Xemnas yelled and then ran out of the house.

Meanwhile:

Jenova house: 12pm

Sephiroth was baking up a storm. He was baking cookies, brownies and cup cakes. Neko and Scarlet watched from afar.

"Why's dad cooking so much?" Neko asked.

"I dunno" Scarlet shrugged. "You ask him. Last time I did it he went a little crazy"

Neko walked into the kitchen. "Um dad?"

"Yes?" Sephiroth sung while beating some eggs.

"Why are you cooking so much?" she asked.

"It's for your mother" Sephiroth smiled.

Scarlet entered the kitchen. "What mother?"

"Mother's day is coming up and I'm…" Sephiroth suddenly remembered something and he stopped cooking. "I'm a single father"

Scarlet smirked. "Suddenly remembered huh, dad? Don't you remember? You adopted us when our real parents kicked us out and moved to a different world" Sephiroth dropped the bowl of beaten eggs.

"(Shadow)" Sephiroth cursed. He took off his pink frilly apron and ran out of the house. Suddenly Xemnas stopped somewhere near the Jenova house.

"I MUST FIND MY CHILDREN A MOTHER!" They both screamed. Sephiroth looked at Xemnas and Xemnas looked at Sephiroth. They glared at each other for a while.

"Sephiroth" Xemnas said.

"Xemnas" Sephiroth said.

They continued to glare at each other and then Xemnas had a flaming aura surrounding them. "THERE'S NOT ENOUGH WOMEN FOR THE BOTH OF US!" They both screamed and ran towards different directions.

The exchange students, their friends and the two detectives watched the two extremely feminine father figures (who are supposed to be major bad guys but have been made into shoujo manga fathers for everyone's enjoyment) bolt down the streets.

"Am I seeing things?" Riku asked.

"Wow Xemmy is really serious about this" Larxene said.

"About what may I ask?" Kuri scratched her chin.

"Oh Xemnas just realized that he's a single father so he's 'trying' to find us a mother" Roxas explained.

"How cute!" Kairi squealed. "Xemnas wants to find love"

"Too bad he'll scare all the single women in this town with just one glance" Zexion laughed.

"Don't be so mean Zexy!" Xion yelled.

"Don't call me Zexy" Zexion muttered.

"Think about it!" Xion said. "If Xemnas finds a girlfriend then he won't be so…mean…"

"shortie has a point there" Larxene said. "That and since he'll be so in love he'll let us date without tackling our partner's to the ground"

"So I don't have to come out of your house with many bruises or broken bones?" Riku's eyes lightened and he had a huge grin on his face. Larxene nodded and Riku fist pumped.

"One question?" Ed asked, "Does Xemnas even know how to 'woo'?"

"What?" Xion asked.

"Does he know how to y'know…flirt?" Kuri asked.

The exchange students stood quietly for a while and they looked at each other, then their friends, then each other again and then to the random guy who was picking his nose while nobody were looking.

"Actually…I don't think Xemnas is very good with women" Demyx said.

"In fact I think he's still a virgin" Axel said.

"AXEL! ONLY YOU WOULD THINK THAT YA!" Wakka yelled.

"But think about it. Do you really think a psychotic maniac like mansex who has a serious case of over protective father syndrome has ever 'done it' before" Axel said.

"Actually…you have a point" Kuri said. "I never thought of that"

Everyone stood quietly and watched Xemnas run like a torpedo…if torpedoes could run that is. "Want to go to my house?" Sora asked breaking the silence.

Everyone nodded and followed Sora.

Shopping District: 12:45 pm

Xemnas was frantically searching for a woman but like everyone thought, he has no idea how to pick up chicks.

Xemnas walked up to a young brunette. "WILL YOU TAKE CARE OF MY CHILDREN?" Xemnas yelled. The young brunette screamed and ran away.

He found a slightly older looking blonde woman and ran up to her. "PLEASE BE A GOOD MOTHER AND TAKE CARE OF MY CHILDREN?" The blonde slapped him across the face.

"You freak!" She yelled and strutted away. Xemnas sighed.

"It's no use…I'm not going to find a woman" he muttered sadly. Suddenly he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around and saw a very pretty, long black haired woman smiling at him. The moment seemed so perfect if Xemnas wasn't so scary.

He had a demonic aura around him and he looked like he was about to murder someone. "WHAT IS IT?" he snapped.

The woman screamed and ran away from him. Xemnas then realized that was a single lady. "W-wait! Come back! Please? My kids need a mother!"

Sora's house: 1:30

Sora opened the door to his house and he went to the kitchen. "I've got some cookies in the kitchen! I'll be right back" he grinned and sped off to the kitchen

When everyone walked into Sora's living room Kuri wondered. "y'know we've never seen Sora's parents before"

"Now that I think about it. I've never seen them either ya" Wakka said. Everyone looked at Riku. "You're his best friend ya? Have you seen his parents?"

"Nope" Riku said.

"EEEHHH?" everyone screamed.

"Does he even have any parents?" Xion asked.

"Of course he does…I think" Roxas said.

Suddenly a sparkly shoujo aura surrounded Demyx. "Poor Sora! He must've been all alone this whole time"

Xion started crying. "Why didn't he say something to us?"

"He didn't want to burden us with his pain…ya" Wakka said sounding just as dramatic as Demyx and Xion.

"All this time he's had a smile on his face" Kairi cried. "I never realized he was just trying to hide his sadness"

Everyone else sweat dropped.

"Seriously?" Larxene said breaking the silence between the sane people that weren't so dramatic. "What is wrong with you people?"

"I think Xion and Kairi should stop watching soap operas…and why are Demyx and Wakka equally like this?" Axel asked.

"Demyx started watching Korean dramas," Zexion answered.

"And Wakka's secretly watches soap opera's too" Riku answered.

The sparkling aura went away. "Damn it Riku! That was a secret ya!" Wakka screamed.

"Hi guys I'm back!" Sora sung with a plate full of cookies. "My mum baked them this morning"

"So he does have parents," Ed muttered.

"Hey you guys want to meet my mum?" Sora asked and everyone nodded. "Come this way!" Sora led everyone to a room with only a giant computer screen, a microphone and a camera.

"Your mum's a computer?" Roxas asked.

"No silly!" Sora laughed and turned everything on. On the giant screen was a woman sitting in the dark. Her face wasn't visible at all. "HI MUM!" Sora waved.

"Oh Sora honey how are you?" Sora's mum asked through the microphone from work. "Oh are these your friends"

"yep!" Sora grinned. "Mum why is it so dark?"

"There's been a black out at work. Only this computer still works," she replied.

Larxene groaned. "Damn we don't even get to see what Porcupine's mum looks like"

"Yeah she could be hot" Axel smirked. Everyone gave him disgusted looks.

"Gross that's Sora's mum you idiot" Selphie growled.

"Now Sora" his mum said. "Behave yourself and remember to heat up dinner"

"I will"

"Bye Sora"

"Bye mum!" The computer screen turned off. Sora led everyone out of the room and back into the living room.

"So you just live with your mum?" Ed asked.

"yep" Sora said.

"What about your dad?" Kuri asked.

"I don't know I haven't seen him for 5 years and mum calls him a rotten (bandit)" Sora said with a grin still on his face.

"That kid is like a puppy" Larxene said.

Café: 2 pm

Xemnas and Sephiroth sat in a café looking very miserable and playing with their food. "my poor kids" Xemnas sighed, "growing up without a mother or at least a motherly figure"

"I know what you mean" Sephiroth sighed too. "My poor daughters had to go through their teenage years without a woman to talk to about these changes they go through. Instead they just let out all their angst by blowing up a bridge and watching innocent people fall to their death or…perhaps not so innocent, I think they might have been Yakuza."

Xemnas raised a brow and looked slightly terrified from the already terrifying demon sisters "uh huh. I better go now" Xemnas backed away from Sephiroth before finally running for it.

Sephiroth sighed again and continue playing with his food. Suddenly Cloud sat on the other end of the table. "Hey there Sephiroth" Cloud said sounding unusually happy. "What's up?"

"Well I'm a single father and sometimes I just want someone there to bake cookies for my kids and raise them" Sephiroth said sadly.

Cloud sweat dropped. "Um you do that anyway…but who needs women?" Cloud shuddered "I've already got Tifa stalking me…literally"

Sephiroth let out a loud sigh "I'll never find a partner"

"I'm sure you will" Cloud said trying to cheer him up "I mean you're a single father and you're a school principal some girl's gonna want that" Cloud grinned, "So what kind of woman do you want to date?" he asked

Sephiroth took a while to think about it "I guess a woman who's younger than me. Blonde hair, blue eyes and strong enough to lift big swords and rides a motorbike. How about you?" he asked.

"I dunno. I guess an older woman with long silver hair and green eyes. And it'd be really cool if her eyes can go into cat slits and she must own a long sword too…oh my god that's really hot." Cloud said.

"That sounds nice" Sephiroth nodded.

"Yeah" Cloud sighed.

Cloud and Sephiroth stared at each other and they just realized they just described each other as the perfect partner. They looked at each other with wide eyes and blushed.

"I've got to go home to my kids!" Sephiroth yelled and ran out of the Café.

"And I gotta hide from Tifa" Cloud yelled and ran the other direction.

Beach house: 7 pm

Xemnas lay down on the couch and looked miserable.

"Man the superior looks really down" Demyx said.

"Someone should go talk to him" Xion suggested. Everyone looked at Larxene.

"WHY ARE YOU ALL LOOKING AT ME?" Larxene yelled.

"Because you know more about love troubles than we do" Roxas said.

"And Xion or Demyx will go into ultra shoujo sparkly dramatic mode again" Axel said

"And you're an emotionless (berserker)" Zexion smirked.

"FINE I'LL TALK TO THE CRAZY MAN! Geez" Larxene growled. She approached Xemnas and she sighed. "What's wrong superior?"

"I'm sorry" Xemnas said. "I couldn't find you a mother. You'll just have to grow up without one"

"Think about it this way" Larxene said sitting near Xemnas. "If we had a mother then all our attention will go to her instead of you"

Xemnas sat up. "Good point" he said and jumped off the couch and a flaming aura surrounded him. "I VOW TO RAISE MY CHILDREN ALL BY MYSELF! NO WOMAN WILL TAKE THAT POWER AWAY FROM ME!"

Everyone sweat dropped. "He sure cheered up quickly" Roxas said.

"Poor guy's going to stay a middle aged virgin" Axel said. Everyone gave him disgusted looks.

"Axel!" Xion screamed. "You're such a sicko!"

"How rude" Zexion growled and everyone left Axel standing by himself.

"What did I do now?" Axel asked himself.

Jenova house: 7:30 pm

The demon sisters and Sephiroth sat around the dinner table quietly. "Scarlet? Neko?" Sephiroth asked

"what is it?" Neko asked.

Sephiroth stuttered "I-I-I-I-I-I-

"OH FOR GODS SAKE JUST SAY IT ALREADY!" Scarlet yelled.

"I THINK I MIGHT BE GAY!" Sephiroth screamed and then hid his face from the two crazy girls. Neko dropped her fork onto the plate and Scarlet smiled.

"FINALLY!" Scarlet yelled for joy, raising her arms to thank the heavens.

Sephiroth was a little confused "what?"

"he finally admitted it" Neko cheered and did a little dance.

"wait you mean you knew I was gay the whole time?" Sephiroth asked.

"hello?" Neko said in an I-told-you-so voice "You bake cookies, you garden, you colour coordinate your wardrobe and ask tips on whether or not you look fat in jeans"

"Not to mention you check out Hugh Jackman every time we watch X-men" Scarlet smirked.

"I can't help it! He's hot" Sephiroth said in his defense

"see?" Scarlet said.

Sephiroth blushed. "oh my god I am gay!"

Neko hugged Sephiroth trying to cheer him up " Dad, there's nothing wrong with being gay"

"yeah" Scarlet said. "just think of the hits this fan fiction will get"

"what?" Sephiroth asked

"never mind" Scarlet brushed it off.

Meanwhile: Cloud's apartment

Tifa was following Cloud begging him to go out with him while he was angrily storming towards his apartment. "BUT CLOUD-

"I'M GAY ALREADY!" Cloud yelled. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" Cloud slammed the front door.

"YOU'RE GAY?" Tifa yelled in surprise but then shrugged. "Meh I'll just stalk Genesis"

Cloud opened the door slightly "he's gay too"

"WHAT?" Tifa yelled in surprise.

"hello? Loveless?" Cloud said in an As-a-matter-of-fact tone of voice.

"oh the yaoi manga" Tifa nodded.

Cloud sweat dropped "let's just go with that."

End

* * *

**N-E: HAPPY EXTREAMLY LATE MOTHER'S DAY! **

**Zexion: took your time**

**N-E: want me to throw another TV at you**

**Axel: dude don't make the authoress angry!  
**

**Zexion: Fine**

**N-E: STAY TUNED!  
**


	9. Best of Blind Dates

**N-E: Sorry guys i had to fix up this chapter a bit i kinda rushed that chapter but i was reading SMSV again and i found a few errors so i'll just fix this one up**

**

* * *

**

**Day 35**

Aqua's mum's house

Aqua and her mum were having a family dinner together. Her mum seemed really silent as Aqua was finishing up her food.

"Oh boy you're cooking is still as good as the last time I was here" Aqua sighed as she leaned back on her chair.

"How are you getting home?" Aqua's mum asked.

"Oh Terra's going to pick me up from here" she answered and took a gulp from her drink. "I can't go back home by myself I mean my car's busted and I can't walk home or I'll get stalked by fans. By the way, what did you need to ask me about?"

"Do you have a boyfriend yet?" her mum asked.

"No…" Aqua said and then she realized why her mum invited her for dinner "Mum don't go setting me up with one of your book club friend's sons again"

"But Mrs. Fair's son is a lovely gentleman and he works at Destiny High" Aqua's mum said.

"You mean that school that has the demon sisters, demon brothers, the Don's twin sons, those weird Chinese kids that has caused so much trouble for all of destiny islands and the two detective kids and defense force girls that cause just about as much trouble as the criminal kids?" Aqua asked.

"Uh…yeah…" Aqua's mum sweat dropped. "But I heard it was a smart school. You should consider going for a blind date"

"But mum! I'm 21! I have plenty of time to think about romance but right now I want to focus on my career!"

Suddenly there was a knock on the front door "Yo Aqua Car pool!" Terra yelled.

"Oh I better go now." Aqua panicked as she quickly packed her stuff and getting ready to go "Thank you so much for dinner"

"If you change your mind call me okay" Aqua's mum waved.

"Not likely" Aqua muttered under her breath. She opened the door and greeted Terra "Hey Terra"

"Alright Aqua come on Ven's waiting back at your apartment and he's having a staring competition with your goldfish" Terra rolled his eyes when he said it.

"That kid's only popular because he's cute. But he's such a bimbo" Aqua laughed as she got into Terra's car.

Later that night: Aqua's apartment

Ven stared at Aqua's goldfish 'bubbles' and he struggled to keep his eyes open. He ended up blinking. "ARGH! I LOST AGAIN! WHY DO YOU KEEP WINNING?" The fish said nothing and swum around it's glass bowl.

"hey Ven" Aqua said walking into her apartment.

"AQUA! BUBBLE'S KEEPS WINNING STARING COMPETITIONS" Ven whined.

"Ven…" Terra said in an As-a-matter-of-fact tone of voice "fishes don't have eyelids"

"I know that" Ven said.

"Yes but if they don't have eyelids then how can they blink?" Terra smirked.

Ven thought about it for a while "OOOOOH! THIS FISH IS CHEATING THEN"

Terra face palmed "idiot" he muttered under his breath. "So how was dinner Aqua?" He asked.

"Ah it fine until mum wanted to set me up with some guy who works at Destiny high" Aqua laughed.

"You mean that school that has my clone that played my evil brother in Ice Cream Mafia but no one will know about it cause he's already hating me for the fact that fan girls chase him thinking it's me?" Ven asked.

"Yeah that school" Aqua said

Terra laughed at this "are you actually thinking about it?" he asked

"I don't know…Mum said he's a great guy but" Aqua was immediately cut off.

"Then go for him!" Terra snapped in a tone that sounded suspiciously like jealousy, "He's probably going to be a great boyfriend anyway"

"TERRA!" Ven hissed.

"All right I will!" Aqua picked up her phone and stormed into her room. Terra stood quietly for a while

"Terra, why did you do that?" Ven asked.

"Because this guy sounds oh so wonderful," Terra said with sarcasm

"Is that jealousy I hear in your voice?" Ven asked. Terra's eyes widened and he grabbed his stuff and headed for the door.

"I'm going home good-bye!" Terra yelled and slammed the door behind him

"Terra wait!" Ven said packing his stuff and heading after him.

Aqua listened to her band mates leaving. She sighed with sorrow but then snapped out of it. "Stupid (bandit)!" she growled to herself. "Doesn't care if I'll see another guy" She sighed angrily. "What do I care about what he thinks?" She looked through her contacts and she called her mum "Hey mum I change my mind"

**5 days later**

Beach house: 11 am

It was a hot and miserable day. The sand on the beach was far too hot to step on so they didn't go to the beach. Instead the Organization all sat around the house with not much to do. Marluxia was trying hard to save his pot plants, Saix was panting thinking how lucky and unlucky it was to be a dog, Xaldin was practicing the Violin which added the effect to how the Organization was feeling and everyone else lay on the floor.

Demyx opened the freezer door and sighed with relief. "That feels nice"

"Demyx!" Xion yelled. "You're letting all the cold air out!"

"HEEELLLLLLOOOOOO! Hot Day? Cold air?" Demyx said trying to make a point to her.

"urgh it's so hot!" Xenmas yelled. "I SHALL DESTROY THE SUN!"

"Technically if you destroy the sun then all life in every world will die" Ed said in with an As-a-matter-of-fact tone of voice.

"I'd scream 'where did you come from Red top' but it's too hot" Larxene said.

"So that's your nickname for Ed now?" Kuri asked also walking into the house without permission. "Boy it's hot in here! Don't you guys have an air con?"

"Actually we do" Axel remembered. "Why don't we turn it on?"

"The air con's broken remember" Zexion said.

"Don't worry about that! We've got it covered" Luxord said with a smirk on his face and Xigbar had the same smirk.

"Oh really now, you can't fix Air conditioners for squat" Demyx groaned.

"No we hired someone to fix our air conditioner" Luxord said.

"It's a company called 'Shiva air'" Xigbar winked at them all "and something tells me it's going to be a hot babe that will fix it"

"Of course you'd choose that company cause it sounds like it has hot babes" Vexen rolled his eyes. Suddenly the doorbell rung.

"I'll get it" Xion said getting off the floor and opening the front door.

"Hello young lady" a really tall muscled blonde haired man said with a goofy grin on his face. "I'm Snow Villiers and I'm going to repair your Air conditioner"

"Wow what a name for a guy that repairs air conditioners" Xion said.

Xigbar walked to the door looking very well dressed but when he saw Snow he grumbled. "Aaw man I thought they were going to send us a hot babe"

Xion whacked him over the head. "XIGBAR! MANNERS!" She yelled.

"I mean uh… It's the air conditioner man! How are you good sir?" Xigbar asked.

Snow Villiers sighed. "Couldn't be any better," he said sarcastically.

"Are you all right sir?" Xion asked.

"Is the heat getting to you?" Xigbar said

"My girlfriend dumped me"

"ooooh" Xigbar let Snow in and showed him where the Air Conditioner was. Roxas thought it was a good idea to get a little snack. He opened the freezer feeling slightly relieved from the hot air around the house but when he looked inside he screamed.

"HEY WHO TOOK THE LAST SEA SALT ICE CREAM?" Roxas yelled.

Ed raised his hand as if he were in court "guilty" Ed announced.

"ED!" Everyone groaned

"You guys want more ice cream" Vexen said sounding unusually nice.

Roxas's and Axel's looked very happy about it. "YES!" they yelled and gave Vexen puppy eyes.

"Go buy some more" Vexen handed Roxas and Axel some Munny and they ran out of the door. "Finally those two idiots left" Vexen sighed with relief.

"Someone should go with them in case they eat it all" Xion said. She stared at Larxene and Larxene stared at her. They continued staring at each other and they raised their arm and looked like they were about to punch each other but then…

"Scissors! Paper! Rock!" Xion had paper and Larxene had rock.

"YES!" Xion cheered.

"Since when does paper beat rock?" Larxene yelled.

"Paper always beats rock" Xion smirked.

"Fine if a rock gets thrown at you, defend yourself with a sheet of paper" Larxene groaned and walked out of the door.

Helga had finished cleaning up the house and she saw the organization looking miserable. "Why are you all lounging about in the house?" she asked as she took off her uniform revealing a blue bikini. Everyone looked at her and their eyes burned from the horrible sight.

"MY EYES!" Xigbar yelled. "THEY BURN!"

"Now that's just nasty!" Snow said shuddering at the sight.

"Shouldn't you be repairing the air conditioner?" Xaldin asked. Snow rolled his eyes and continued repairing the air conditioner.

"HELGA? WHY ARE YOU REVEALING SO MUCH SKIN!" Xemnas yelled feeling his eyes burn from the horrid sight.

"You guys should go into the swimming pool and cool off" Helga said and went into the swimming pool in their backyard.

"WE HAVE A POOL?" Demyx smiled like a little child.

"You guys didn't notice?" Ed muttered under his breath.

Demyx took off his shirt and cannon balled into the pool. Everyone shrugged and changed into their bathing suits and went in. Kuri on the other hand was in absolute awe of Demyx without a shirt. "aaaaaah so sexy!"

Ed sweat dropped. "Okay?"

Park: 12pm

Aqua was wearing a pair of shades, a pair of 3-quarter length jeans and a grey t-shirt. She wondered around the place she was supposed to meet Zack Fair. She was still angry at Terra for acting like a jerk but something was telling her that going on this blind date wasn't a good idea either.

"Hey are you Aqua?" a voice came from behind. Aqua turned around and saw a man that looked slightly like Terra but had the same kind of innocent and childish aura that Ven has.

"Uh yeah" Aqua said. Zack shook her hand eagerly.

"Name's Zack Fair! Man I'm a huge fan of you guys!" Zack said. "It's really awesome that our mums know each other"

"Yeah that's pretty cool" Aqua chuckled.

What Aqua and Zack didn't know was that the two other TAV members were spying on them with binoculars behind the bushes. "Remind me again why you dragged me into this" Terra asked.

"We're sabotaging their date remember!" Ven smirked.

"Why would we do that?" Terra came up with a conclusion "Look Ven I know we've been friends since we were keyblade trainees but those days are over and I think Aqua should be able to move on with her life if she wants too"

"No it's not because of that," Ven said. "It's because you're in love with Aqua and your too stubborn to admit it" Terra glared at Ven.

"I DO NOT!" he yelled.

"What was that?" Zack asked as he looked around the area. Ven covered Terra's mouth with his hand.

"Not sure" Aqua said. "C'mon we should get some ice cream or something"

Terra and Ven peaked over the bushes to see Zack and Aqua leave. "Okay I do" Terra blushed with embarrassment. "I just don't think Aqua would take me seriously. I mean c'mon it's me, Terra, her band mate and friend"

Ven smiled at his confession. "Well why are you telling me this? Shouldn't you be telling her that? Besides we have a date to sabotage"

"HEY WILL YOU (bandits) SLOW DOWN!" a slightly familiar voice yelled. They turned around and saw Axel and Roxas running for ice cream and Larxene following not too far behind.

"HEY IT'S MY CLONE!" Ven yelled and jumped in front of Roxas and Axel and gave them a goofy grin. "Hi!"

Roxas and Axel stopped running and Roxas glared at Ven. "NOT YOU!" Roxas whined. "WHAT DO YOU WANT NOW?"

Larxene finally caught up with the two ice cream obsessed nobodies. "Hey it's the blonde bimbo"

Terra and Axel sweat dropped. "You're blonde too," They thought aloud.

"Alright why are you out here…in the heat?" Larxene asked Ven.

"Well you see, Terra was being an idiot and now Aqua's on a blind date with some guy" Ven pointed to where Aqua and Zack were.

"Hey it's Mr. Fair!" Axel said. "Damn that guy's a lucky (bandit) it's not every day some ex-teacher like him gets to go out with a hot celebrity"

Suddenly a demonic aura surrounded Terra. "Well the poor guy ain't gonna be lucky when this date is sabotaged"

Everyone else sweat dropped. "What's his problem?" Larxene asked.

"Long story" Ven answered.

Defense Force girls: Seaside Café: 12:05 pm

The other defense force girls sat inside the café near the air conditioner and waited for their milkshakes to arrive.

"Man Kairi better get here soon" Rikku complained. "I'm getting really thirsty and this heat is starting to get to me"

"Be patient Rikku" Yuna said. "It's her first job after all"

"You know something" Paine wondered aloud. "We haven't appeared in this fan fiction for a while. I'm starting to think either the authoress is forgetting about us or Kuri has ditched us. Or both"

Yuna scratched her chin. "Well Ed has come back and their mum wants him to have a social life instead of sitting on the computer all day and night"

Rikku clenched her fists. "Next time I see that (bandit) I'm going to murder him this time"

"Oh and because Rikku will probably beat Ed to a pulp, rip out his vital organs, stab him repeatedly, bury him, dance on his grave, dig him up, bring him back to life, kill him again, clone him, do the same things to his clones and then she'll never talk to him ever again" Yuna said sounding completely calm but Paine felt a twitch under her eye.

"Uh huh" Paine muttered. Suddenly she heard her mobile phone ring. She picked it up and answered it. "Hello?"

"_HEY IT'S KURI!" _The leader of the defense force yelled. "_YOU GUYS HAVE TO COME OVER TO THE EXCHANGE STUDENTS BEACH HOUSE THEY HAVE A SWIMMING POOL!"_

Paine blushed at the thought of Zexion wearing only his swimming trunks and wearing absolutely no shirt. "Alright we'll come ASAP" Paine replied trying to hide the joy in her voice.

"So…?" Yuna asked.

"The exchange students and Kuri want us to go to their place 'cause they have a pool," Paine answered still hiding the happiness from her voice.

Rikku gave Yuna and Paine and evil smile. "Excellent" She let out an evil cackle and ran out of the café.

"Okay here's your order" Kairi said handing Yuna and Paine their take away milkshakes. "Hey where's Rikku?"

Yuna and Paine looked at each other and they realized. "Wait…if Kuri's there then-"

"Ed will be there" Paine finished off Yuna's sentence. Paine and Yuna stared at each other for a while and they gasped.

"What have we done?"

Park: 12:10 pm

While everyone else was having fun in the newly discovered swimming pool Axel, Roxas and Larxene were stuck with Terra and Ven in the heat hiding behind bushes with a pair of binoculars, spying on Zack and Aqua sitting on a bench eating their ice cream.

"I've always wondered why we somehow get dragged into mayhem" Larxene thought aloud.

Terra shushed her. "Like we care about your problems. We need to be quiet so we can work out how to sabotage this date"

"geez and people think my period makes me angry" Larxene rolled her eyes angrily at the idol.

"You do realize I'm male right?" Terra said calmly.

"Well you're sure acting like your going through a Manstration Cycle" Larxene replied childishly.

Terra's blood boiled. "Why I outta-

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT THE (heartless) UP?" Axel yelled. Ven covered Axel's mouth and shushed him.

"Dude they'll hear you!" Ven hissed.

Meanwhile

Zack looked around attentively. "What was that?" Zack asked.

Aqua looked around as well. "Not sure…probably just some kids" Aqua assumed. There was an awkward silence between them. (Authoress: * Giggle * a gay baby was born * giggle *).

"So…" Aqua said to break the silence. "What do you do for a living?"

"Well I work at the cafeteria at Destiny High" Zack said sounding a little embarrassed. "I was a history teacher before but I found a mermaid and I was looking for her for ages and when I came back to work my job had been taken" Zack looked liked he was day dreaming about something and a blush came to his face.

Behind the bushes

Roxas felt a little annoyed. "I can't hear a thing" he whined.

"If only we could read lips" Larxene thought aloud. "Or if we had super sonic hearing"

Axel shrugged. "I guess we can just watch and see if anything happens"

Meanwhile

"Sorry Aqua but I don't think we should date" Zack said out of the blue. Aqua didn't seem at all angry in fact she was rather pleased.

"Why not?" she asked.

"Well you know that mermaid I mentioned before" Zack said. "She was only swimming with the dolphins that day and I thought she was. I mean she was beautiful and she had a tail like a mermaid would and-" Zack looked at Aqua to see if she was mad at all.

"Tell me more about her" Aqua smiled.

Behind the bushes

Terra glared at Zack. "That (bandit)" he hissed. "I know that smile, that's Aqua's lovey dovey smile"

Ven snatched Terra's binoculars "Hey you're right"

"Can I go home now?" Roxas whined. "It's hot and boring"

Ven rolled his eyes. "Nothing's stopping you from leaving"

"But it they leave then that will draw attention to us" Terra said.

"You're right" Ven said. "You three are staying here" The 3 nobodies groaned.

Meanwhile

Zack continued going on about the lady he was really interested in and Aqua didn't mind…which isn't what normal women feel like when their date is constantly talking about another woman.

"But man" Zack sighed. "Aerith wouldn't even notice me"

"I'm sure she will" Aqua smiled. "I think you should just tell her how you feel"

"You're right" Zack smiled eagerly. "So how about you, do you have anyone your interested in?"

"Well…maybe" Aqua blushed at the thought of the man she liked. "He'll never notice though he's very dense"

"C'mon you can tell me" Zack smiled eagerly. "We're friends now!"

Behind the bushes

What everyone behind the bushes didn't know was what Zack and Aqua were even talking about because they were too far away so they presumed that Zack and Aqua were flirting with each other, which made Terra preeeeetty angry.

Roxas's eyes sparkled. "Wow Mr. Fair managed to get a blush out of Aqua. He is legendary!"

Axel smirked. "Oh boy it's on"

Larxene, Ven and Roxas looked disgusted. "Axel! You are a sick person!" Larxene growled.

"It's turning you on isn't it" Axel wriggled his eyebrows and Larxene whacked him on the back of his head. "I'm just kidding"

Terra glared at Zack and he looked as though he was about to explode in fury. He couldn't just hide behind the bushes and watch while someone takes the girl he's been in love with for a while. "I can't take this anymore" He muttered under his breath.

Everyone gasped as Terra was going to do something unbelievably extremely incredibly extraordinarily-

"GET ON WITH IT!" Larxene yelled to the authoress.

…Stupid.

Terra ran out of the bushes towards Aqua. Suddenly time slowed down for the sake of the dramatic scene. Terra was running as fast as the slow motion dramatic scene would let him. "AAAAAQQQQQUUUUUAAAAA!" Terra screamed. Aqua turned to see Terra running towards her so slow and dramatically.

Terra was so close, so very unbelievably unremarkably extro-

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? GET ON WITH THE STORY ALREADY!" Larxene yelled to the authoress.

…rdinarily close.

But then someone karate kicked him in the face and knocked him to the ground as time went back to normal speed again.

Terra looked up and saw a brown haired woman wearing a pink ribbon in her hair and looked as though she was usually a kind person but boy did she look angry

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU, YOU CRAZY CHICK?" Terra yelled at the woman that karate kicked him.

"Oops wrong person. You kind of looked like Zack" Aerith apologized but then she glared at Aqua and Zack. She dragged Zack off the bench and glared at Aqua. "I SEE YOU WITH MY MAN AGAIN I WILL RIP YOU TO SHREDS YOU UNDERSTAND ME!" She turned left and took Zack with her. "WE'RE LEAVING!"

Zack waved at Aqua. "It was nice meeting you by the way"

"Bye!" Aqua waved back. She watched Zack and Aerith leave together and she sighed. "Looks like she had feelings for him after all. They're going to be a very happy couple"

Terra looked slightly confused. "Wait…so you weren't actually interested in that guy"

Aqua laughed. "No way, he wasn't my type. Besides there's someone I like already"

Terra raised a brow but looked slightly jealous. "Who is it?"

Aqua winked at him. "That's my secret" Terra was really curious but he shrugged it off and they both walked through the park together. Terra of course was trying to get Aqua to reveal who she likes

Ven, Axel, Larxene and Roxas were still behind the bushes. "Well if that wasn't the strangest thing I've ever seen I don't know what is" Ven said breaking the silence.

Roxas placed a hand on Ven's shoulder. "Trust me…we've seen weirder.

Beach house: 12:30pm

Ed didn't want to swim in the Organization's pool so instead he relaxed under the shade with not a care in the world. That was until…

"EEEEEEEEEEDDDDDD!" a familiar voice screamed. He turned around and saw Rikku surrounded by a demonic aura.

"Oh (shadow)" And so Ed stood up and ran away from Rikku.

**End**


	10. The Starlight Academy gang

**N-E: I'M SO SORRRY! I tried to update as fast as possible but once again school work and life killed my imagination.**

**Axel: enough excuses.**

**N-E: by the way this chapter took a while to finish...i think it was about 13 pages more or less.**

**Roxas: can i do the disclaimer?**

**N-E: we did that at the beginning of the story**

**Roxas: yes but there's a new gang in this chapter and more new characters than usual  
**

**N-E: hence the name of this chapter**

**Roxas: Nekochii-emi doesn't own anything besides this fanfiction and the OCs...well Kuri and Ed belongs to her friend but other than that all the OCs are Nekochii-emi's**

**

* * *

**

**Day 40**

Axel, Roxas and Larxene returned from their little trip to the supermarket to buy ice-cream (Which turned out to be another random adventure like all the chapters before).

"Hey guys" Larxene announced as she opened the front door. "We're ba-" She realized that there was no one inside.

"Okay that's weird" Axel muttered.

Roxas heard some noise in their backyard. He went out to investigate and that's when he found… "SINCE WHEN DID WE HAVE A POOL!"

Kuri rolled her eyes. "Took you long enough to notice. We discovered this last chapter"

"Last chapter?"

"I mean a few hours ago just before you left" Kuri's eyes shifted.

"By the way where's Red top?" Larxene asked.

"You mean Ed?" Kuri shrugged. "Probably being slaughtered by Rikku"

"Shouldn't you go help him?" Xion asked.

"Can't be (heartless)ed" Kuri said. "Besides Yuna and Paine are rescuing him anyway"

Meanwhile 

Yuna and Paine were running away taking Ed with them. Ed suddenly tripped over a rock. "Ed? Are you alright?" Yuna asked.

"Yuna, Paine" Ed said very dramatically. "Go on without me"

"Okay" Paine responded. "Yuna let's get out of here"

"I DIDN'T MEAN LITERALLY!" Ed screamed.

Beach house 

Snow walked into the backyard with a grin on his face "well your air conditioner's fixed. Now I've got to find my fiancé Serah"

Zexion raised a brow "didn't you say she dumped you?" he asked.

A flaming aura surrounded Snow "SHE'LL NEVER DUMP ME!" He yelled and ran off to the distance.

Everyone raised a brow "…okay?"

Xion suddenly remembered something "Hey! We forgot to pay him!"

Xemnas looked at the six young nobodies "well what are you six waiting for? Go after him"

Axel groaned "why do we have to do EVERYTHING?" he screamed

"Well like you said…" Vexen smirked "we're old geezers. Heheheh" he chuckled

"You son of a (berserker)" Larxene mumbled.

Luxord grinned "well you young fellows can leave now while us 'old geezers' stay here and play in the pool while you guys somehow get dragged into another random situation involving Mafia, Yakuza, TAV, the detective siblings, the defense force, demon sisters and brothers, hate club and even those normal kids will somehow drag you into something interesting."

"Alright! We'll go!" Larxene yelled and lead the five other nobodies out of the front door.

Kuri looked at the other older men. "Well Demyx isn't here. I'll just go steal your coffee and leave"

Xigbar groaned. "How much money are we spending on coffee just to have it stolen by this girl?"

Saix started barking like a mad dog. _"Well maybe if you had let me eat her in the first place then it wouldn't be a problem" _

"Oh Saix do you want to go for a walkies" Helga asked Saix as if he were a baby.

"_NO I DON'T WANT TO GO FOR A WALKIES!"_ Saix barked madly.

"I'll go get your leash then. You boys stay here!" Helga waved and went inside to get Saix's leash.

"_(Heartless) MY LIFE!"_ Saix barked.

Somewhere near the skate park: 1: 30 pm

The exchange students were looking for the air conditioner man in the heat. More people were out in the streets because the weather started to cool down.

"Man I hate this" Roxas complained, "It's like our day has been planned out like it's some kind of crack fan fiction"

"What's fan fiction?" Demyx asked

Roxas shrugged "I dunno…but if this is a fan fiction then people must be thinking our authoress is a nutcase"

_HEY!_

Roxas suddenly got hit by a TV "WHO THREW THAT SHARP 101 CM WIDE LED SCREEN TV?" He gave thumbs up and a grin "with an inbuilt blu-ray player"

"subliminal advertising was not advised" Axel grinned "…but it still happened"

Xion found Snow hiding behind a bush. "WAIT! MR. VILLIERS! YOU FORGOT YOUR MUNNY!"

Snow shushed the young nobody.

"What's going on?" Xion asked.

"If I listen in carefully I might find out where Serah is" Snow said as he peered through the bushes.

Larxene looked at where Snow was looking. She saw a bunch of kids hanging out in the skate park. Most of them looked younger than they were but the strawberry blonde haired girl looked like she was around Larxene's age. Larxene gave Snow a disgusted look "are you some kind of pedophile?"

"NO!" Snow yelled, "One of these kids is my fiancé's sister. Now be quiet or I'll kick your (assassin)"

"No wonder she left him" Zexion muttered to himself but Snow overheard him

Snow turned around to face the exchange students "she did NOT leave me!" He yelled. "She just left destiny islands without telling me, or answering any of my calls, or txts, or emails, or Facebook posts… now that I think about it…she blocked me on Facebook and changed her relationship status to '_never dating an idiot again'_." Snow gave the nobodies a huge grin "But it was probably because we had a fight"

Zexion's palm met his forehead. "Oh boy"

Snow turned around and saw the same strawberry blonde haired girl peeking into the bush and giving him death glares. "WHY THE (heartless) ARE YOU HERE?"

Snow let out a high-pitched feminine scream. The young nobodies raised a brow and wondered how someone like Snow could have such a high-pitched scream.

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU? STOP STALKING ME!" The girl screamed.

"I'M NOT STALKING YOU!" Snow said in his defence "I'M JUST TRYING TO FIND OUT WHERE SERAH IS!"

The girl shot him another death glare "and you honestly think that me, a loving big sister would tell you her location?"

Snow chuckled nervously "well that would be nice if you did"

"NO (Heartless)ING WAY YOU CRACK POT! NOW SCRAM OR ELSE I'LL GET MY SWITCH BLADE AND STAB YOU IN THE NECK!" The girl screamed. Snow backed away slowly and then he ran off like a chicken. The girl faced her switchblade towards Demyx. "You heard me! Get out of here"

"Wait we aren't his friends!" Demyx said. "He just fixed our air conditioner and he didn't get his munny"

The girl put away her switch blade "oh yeah that guy dropped out of school and now he works with Air conditioners."

"Well he's not going to have a great future" Zexion said with sarcasm in his voice "fixing peoples air conditioners for the rest of his life"

"Yeah what an idiot" Roxas said.

"I DID IT FOR SERAH!" Snow yelled from the distance.

"WHAT DID I JUST SAY?" The girl yelled.

"Right!" and Snow vanished away from this scene

"He only wanted to fix air conditioners because he thought Serah thought he looked sexy when he fixes it" She laughed.

"We were home the whole day and he did NOT look sexy when he was fixing it" Xion smirked.

The strawberry blonde girl gave them a friendly smile "I like you guys. What's your name?"

Xion was about to introduce herself "well I-

Axel shoved Xion out of the way "Well hello there. My name's Axel got it memorized" He said trying to sound flirtatious. The other exchange students glared at Axel. Axel laughed sheepishly and introduced everyone else very quickly "Oh the Antennae girl's Larxene, the Emo is Zexion, the Mullet guy's Demyx, the Blonde guy's Roxas and the short one's Xion"

"I'M NOT THAT SHORT!" Xion whined.

"I'm Lightning" She replied. "Call me Light if you want. I'll introduce you to the rest of my gang"

The exchange students walked out of the bushes to see three younger boys and a brown haired girl who were all probably younger that Roxas and Xion. The dirty blonde haired boy was about to perform a stunt from a 100-meter Skateboard ramp.

"HEY GUYS!" The boy yelled. "CHECK THIS OUT!"

Everyone's eyes widened. "Is that guy nuts?" Roxas said.

"Hey that's dangerous get down from there!" Zexion yelled to the boy.

Lightning chuckled "wait…just watch" she gave them a mischievous grin.

The boy skateboarded down the 100-meter ramp. He started performing awesome skateboarding tricks. Some of which even Roxas had never attempted to try on his skateboard and would prefer not to. Just as the boy was high up in the air he lost his grip on the skateboard and fell down onto the ground.

"OH MY GOD!" Xion screamed "Quick! Someone call a hospital!"

Lightning held Xion back. "Wait for it…"

The young skateboarder emerged from the ground and he looked like he was in pain but at the same time he was happy about it "THAT WAS AWESOME!

Larxene raised a brow "…is he okay?" she asked.

"I'VE NEVER FELT MORE ALIVE!" he screamed and jumped up and down with glee.

Lightning introduced the crazy boy "this is Hayner, he's starting year 9 after Summer Vacation"

Hayner went to shake everyone's hand "Hey nice to meet you all. I'm Hayner" suddenly a flaming aura surrounded Hayner "I LIVE FOR THE THRILL!"

"This guy's a nutcase"

Lightning went to introduce the brown haired girl…or at least the exchange students thought it was a girl. "This guy is Larsa. He's also starting year 9 after summer vacation though he's only 12"

Larxene seemed confused "he? Larsa's a girl right?"

Lightning laughed "naaah Larsa's male"

Everyone's eyes widened "HUH?"

"And he's also the younger brother of our school Principal Vayne Solidor. I heard your principal and our principal are rivals and it's not because of our schools"

"Something to do with a baking contest" One of the boys said. This one had short Silver hair and green eyes. Xion thought he looked a bit like Riku.

"That'd be right" Axel sweat dropped.

Shopping District 1:40 pm

Sephiroth was skipping down the streets with his shopping bags. "Oh I love grocery shopping," He sang.

What Sephiroth didn't know was that there was a brown haired man who was doing the exact same thing as he was.

"There's nothing like shopping on a fine day like this" The man sang as he skipped down the streets. As soon as he spotted Sephiroth he paused and he glared at him. Sephiroth did the same.

"Vayne" Sephiroth muttered.

"Sephiroth" Vayne muttered.

The two principals glared at each other for a while. "YOU SO CHEATED ON THAT BAKING CONTEST!" Vayne pointed accusingly at Sephiroth. Sephiroth also pointed at Vayne.

"I DID NOT! I WON FAIR AND SQUARE!" Sephiroth said in his defence. "You're just jealous because I bake cakes better than you do!"

"Well you're just jealous that my hair looks better than yours!" Vayne smirked and Sephiroth got angry at that comment and two feminine principals continued bickering.

Back to the Skate park 

Larsa walked up to the exchange students and examined them very closely. "You seem to be hiding something" he said "something veeery secret"

This comment made some of the nobodies worry but the others were confused.

"Oh yeah Larsa's psychic" Lightning explained, "He knows everything about everyone"

The nobodies freaked out. "This can't be good" Zexion whispered to the exchange students "We shouldn't be hanging out with these kids"

The exchange students were about to leave but then Helga passed by taking Saix for a walk. Larsa looked at Saix and he screamed "AAAH! THAT MAN'S NAKED!"

"What man?" Demyx asked.

"THAT ONE!" Larsa screamed as he pointed at Saix.

Lightning raised a brow "um…that's a dog"

"No it's a man look at him" Larsa yelled.

"_Well it's about time someone saw me as a person"_ Saix barked but of course no one understood him because he's a dog…with the exception of Larsa.

"SHUT UP YOU DAMN DOG!" Larxene yelled.

"You know this is your pet" Helga said. "You shouldn't be so mean to the poor thing. C'mon Saix let's go, I have a treat for you"

"_pffft like I'm going to take your bribe"_ Saix barked but then Helga gave him. _"IT'S A BONE!"_ Saix munched happily on his bone and trotted home with Helga.

Roxas rolled his eyes. "Oh if only you knew him as a person" he muttered to himself.

Lightning introduced the silver haired boy. "This is Hope he's the same age as Hayner. By the way he's a total klutz" Hope glared at Lightning.

"I'M NOT A KLUTZ" Hope yelled.

"How much of a Klutz is he?" Axel asked. Hope glared at Axel and he was about to storm off when he suddenly slipped on Hayner's skateboard causing him to knock over someone who ended up knocking over a nearby sign which left dents on someone's car.

"He's a total klutz" Lightning smirked.

Hope got off the ground pouting angrily at the others. Hayner and the exchange students walked up to Hope to check if he was okay.

"Dude" Hayne said. "That wasn't extreme enough. You really need to work on your extremeness"

"I DIDN'T MEAN TO DO THAT!" Hope yelled. "YOU LEFT YOUR BLOODY SKATE BOARD ON THE GROUD!"

"You know Hayner" Zexion said. "Not everyone's into all that action" He looked over to Hope who didn't seem to be too hurt at all.

"You know you look kind of like Spoon head," Larxene said to Hope.

"I thought I was the only one who noticed that!" Xion yelled.

"Who's spoon head?" Hope asked.

Speak of the Devil, Riku appeared. "Hey Xion what's up?"

"WHERE DID YOU COME FROM SPOON HEAD?" Larxene yelled.

"Are you ever going to stop calling me that?" Riku complained. He looked over to Hope and his eyes widened.

Xion was about to introduce Hope to Riku. "Hey Riku this i-"

"Hope?" Riku asked.

"Riku?" Hope yelled in surprise.

"You two know each other?" Zexion asked.

"Yeah he's my little cousin" Riku answered.

"WHAT?" Everyone yelled in surprise.

**To be continued… right now**

Larxene's eyes widened "YOU MEAN THAT KLUTZ IS YOUR COUSIN?"

"HEY DON'T GO CALLING ME KLU-!" Hope yelled angrily but then he tripped over Hayner's skateboard again. "FOR GODS SAKES HAYNER! PUT THAT SKATEBOARD AWAY!"

"NOT UNTIL YOU PERFORM AN AWESOME STUNT!" Hayner yelled.

"I'M NOT AN EXTREME NUTCASE LIKE YOU!"

"I knew it!" Xion said. "You two looked a bit similar"

"Yeah" Riku responded. "People often mistake us for brothers"

Xion smiled. "Well you have a very cute cousin" Hope overheard this comment and blushed timidly but then he shook off the comment and chased after Hayner.

Lightning, Larsa and another boy from their gang walked over to where the group was. "Oh one more person to introduce" Lightning announced. "This is Pence; he's the same age as Hope and Hayner"

"Greetings" Pence waved.

"Well at least we found someone that's normal" Axel said

"I wouldn't be too sure about that" Roxas whispered to Axel

What was there to worry about? Pence seemed to be perfectly normal "And who are your new friends?" He asked Lightning but he looked behind the exchange students and he saw… "AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" he screamed.

"W-what is it?" Riku asked

Pence pointed at the Twilight billboard behind them "t-t-t-t-t-t-t-TWILIGHT! AAAAH!" Pence screamed and rolled around the ground like a madman. He then started to scratch his arms, which had rashes on them. No one seemed surprised by his behaviour.

"Normal you say?" Zexion smirked.

Axel shrugged. "I stand corrected"

Larxene rolled her eyes "this isn't going to be like Demyx's phobia of Disney"

"DISNEY!" Demyx screamed

"TWILIGHT!" Pence screamed.

Pence and Demyx faced each other and they both screamed. "POPULAR CULTURE!"

"Oh yeah Vanille, Serah and Pence were watching all three of the twilight movies and Pence has been allergic to Twilight ever since" Larsa explained

"All three movies. That'd be enough to drive anyone crazy." Axel said. "If you weren't a twilight fan that is"

Roxas patted Axel on the back. "Nice save there. We don't want our authoress to get murdered by Twilight fans now do we?"

"Of course not" Axel's eyes shifted. "Our authoress loves Twilight right?"

"_Of course I do" _The authoress said and she coughed loudly.

Shopping district: 2:30 pm

So the Exchange students plus Riku started hanging out with these strange kids. "So what school do you guys go to anyway?" Demyx asked.

"Starlight Academy" Lightning replied. The other five nobodies

Xion's eyes widened. "You mean that really prestigious school that makes our school look like a dump?"

"How did you know about that school?" Demyx asked.

Zexion raised a brow "um…we walk past it a lot"

The other nobodies were confused "we do since when?" Axel asked

"We walk past it on the way to school"

"Oh yeah when our portal arrives at an ally way" Roxas said. The exchange students looked at Roxas with absolute horror and the others just raise a brow with the exception of Larsa.

"Portal?" Riku, Lightning, Pence, Hayner and Hope asked.

"He means bus stop!" Xion said "the heat's starting to get to Roxas so his speech isn't very good" She laughed nervously and Larxene whacked Roxas at the back of his head.

Hayner saw a familiar girl walking past the television store. She was carrying a ninja sword. "Hey it's Olette!"

"Hi Olette!" Pence waved

Olette shrieked and hid her bloody ninja sword "hi guys"

"Hey how did your ballet performance go?" Hope asked

Olette seemed confused "what ballet performance?"

Hope gave her a strange look "the one you said was on today so you couldn't hang out with us"

Olette laughed "oh yeah…that one…uh…it went well"

Something about this Olette character seemed very suspicious "did anyone else see that bloody ninja sword?" Demyx asked the other nobodies.

"I saw it too" Zexion answered

Suddenly there was a News flash on the TV behind Olette.

_NEWS FLASH! _

"_The president of the Wannawakamoogle cooperation has just been assassinated by a ninja."_

"So who are these guys?" Olette asked trying to distract the others from the news flash.

Lightning pointed at the exchange students "that's Axel, Roxas, Xion, Demyx, Larxene and Zexion"

"They're our exchange students" Scarlet nodded.

Everyone stared at Scarlet. "WHERE DID YOU COME FROM?" Larxene screamed.

"Oh you know…we were just walking by" Scarlet answered

"Hi Olette how are you?" Neko asked.

Lightning raised a brow "who are these girls anyway?"

Scarlet gave then a malicious grin "we're the Demo-" Olette quickly covered Scarlet's mouth

"Um…they're my cousins!" Olette lied "They came from another island not too far away" She dragged the Demon sisters away from the group "what are you two doing? They can't find out about my secret" She hissed to them

"oooh so they don't know about your job?" Neko asked.

"Of course not" she hissed "The only one who knows about this is Larsa because you can't keep anything from him because he's a freaking psychic"

Scarlet smirked "too bad I think the guys from our school are getting suspicious" Olette turned around and saw the Destiny High kids having their own little conversation.

"Okay when the demon sisters know someone outside of Destiny High it usually means they're some kind of criminal." Riku said

"Couldn't agree more." Axel said.

Xion sighed "I'm sure Olette isn't that bad"

"She was carrying a bloody ninja sword." Demyx hissed. Olette was sweating uncontrollably

Zexion examined her from a far distance "judging by her slight Japanese style of clothing she could be yakuza"

Roxas came to a different conclusion "or she could even be a ninja."

Xion's palm met her forehead "you guys…"

"uummm uuh" She looked at a heart shaped underwear sale at the store next to the television store "hey they have a sale on heart shaped underwear." She said trying to distract them

"Heart shaped underwear!" Larxene ran over and pick some up "Oh my god where's my munny?"

Everyone stared at Larxene "I mean um…eew that's gross" Larxene said and her eyes shifted.

"you know getting heart shaped underwear isn't such a good idea nowadays." Hope said.

Pence nodded "yeah some weird shadowy creatures keep stealing them."

Zexion's eyes widened "you mean…"

Suddenly a heartless snatched the underwear off Larxene. Larxene had steam coming out of her ears. "GIVE ME BACK THOSE PANTIES!" she screamed and chased after the heartless.

The other exchange students started following after her. "sorry…we have some…uh…Chinese get together with all our relatives…yeah" Demyx lied as they left the crazy kids.

"Chinese?" Hope cocked his head to the side

"Yeah they're exchange students from the land of dragons." Riku explained

Lightning also cocked her head to the side "they don't look Chinese"

Hayner started walking away "well I'm off too"

"Where are you going?" Pence asked

Hayner shrugged "home"

"No you're going to try and wrestle the mightiest animal in the nearby forest area to be 'extreme'…" Larsa corrected.

Hayner sighed, "Why did I have to be friends with a psychic?"

Exchange students: Forest area: 3pm

The exchange students were tired and angry "(shadow) THIS WAS OUR SUMMER VACATION! WHY ARE WE CHASING HEARTLESS?" Axel groaned.

"I wanted to buy those panties." Larxene screamed.

Xion paused "THAT'S IT?" Everyone else stopped running but that's when Roxas saw the heartless hugging the underwear.

"They're over there!" he pointed at the heartless.

Larxene summoned her kunai "you damn stinking perverts!"

Hayner: Forest area: 3:05pm

Hayner was strolling down the forest with no care in the world. "Alright! I love this forest! There's all sorts of dangerous creatures out there" he then fist pumped "Now to find the most deadly creature and wrestle it!"

He heard a noise coming from nearby. Hayner went to investigate "huh…hey it's those kids from before" He saw the exchange students fighting the heartless. "huh?" He continued watching them until they wiped them all out.

"Well that's the last of them" Xion said.

Axel sighed. "Alright time to go home" he was about to stroll him but then suddenly.

"You…" Hayner muttered.

The exchange students started to freak out. It didn't help that they still had their weapons in their hands "Oh (shadow)" Axel hissed.

"W-wait Hayner we can explain" Demyx stuttered.

**CLIFF HANGER…...Just kidding**

Hayner looked at the exchange students in awe "you guys are AWESOME!" he yelled.

The nobodies were very confused "…what?"

Hayner ran over to them and started stroking their weapons "WOW WHERE DID YOU GET THOSE! THEY ARE SO AWESOME! CAN I HAVE ONE OF THOSE?" then he paused "why do you have these weapons anyway?"

Most of them were sweating uncontrollably "what do we do? He's caught us" Zexion whispered to the others but Xion had an idea.

"Look Hayner" Xion explained and talked to him as if he were a small child "what we do is very dangerous."

Axel started to freak out "(shadow) what is she doing?" Axel hissed

"I'M HAYNER! I LIVE FOR THE THRILL! THROW ANY CHALLENGE AT ME AND I'LL DO IT!" Hayner smirked

"I know you will, which is why you must keep this a secret, only the most extreme people know about this" Xion lied.

"You mean I'm one of the most extreme people?" Hayner asked with a twinkle in his eye.

Xion nodded "that's right, so if you tell anyone about this you will no longer be extreme. You'll be an average person"

Hayner went down on his knees and begged "I WON'T TELL ANYONE! PLEASE JUST DON'T TAKE AWAY MY EXTREME TITLE!"

Xion smiled "good now run along now and be extreme"

Hayner saluted to Xion "YES MA'AM!" he ran off to find a deadly creature to wrestle in the forest. The nobodies got rid of their weapons before anyone else found out.

Larxene patted Xion on the back "well done shortie!" Xion winced when she heard the word.

"Hopefully he'll keep his mouth shut" Zexion said.

"He better or else I'll kill him myself" Axel said.

Suddenly a familiar voice came from behind them "don't think we don't know your secret" They turned around and saw…

"WHERE DID YOU COME FROM DETECTIVE WEIRDOS?" Larxene screamed at Kuri and Ed.

Kuri smirked "you guys aren't Chinese"

Roxas stuttered "K-Kuri wa-"

Kuri pointed at the exchange students. "YOU'RE JAPANESE!"

Everyone was quiet. The only noise that was heard was the same cricket that appears every time there's an awkward silence and possibly even the sound of Hayner wrestling a bear.

"Well if that wasn't completely random I don't know what is." Axel whispered to Roxas.

"Uh yeah…how did you know?" Demyx's eyes shifted.

"Aw man I got it wrong!" Ed whined

Kuri laughed and then took a sip out of her coffee "you have to forgive Ed. He thought you and your family were an evil organization from a different world and you don't have any hearts and you're just disguising as exchange students to collect hearts. But I thought you were Japanese and I got it right!" Kuri smiled and the dragged Ed back to their place.

"Ed's onto something" Larxene hissed

"Should we kill him?" Axel asked.

"No that'll cause too much suspicion" Zexion said.

"Leave the poor guy alone" Xion sighed. "He's already got Rikku on his back"

Beach: 5pm

Once again the exchange students ditched Riku so he went to hang out with his cousin and his gang. They waited for the sun to set. It seemed so peaceful and quiet until Lightning threw a rock at a bush nearby.

"OH FOR GODS SAKES SNOW! STOP STALKING ME OR I'LL STAB YOU IN THE NECK!" Lightning screamed and waved her switchblade around.

Snow got up and tears started falling down his cheek and a sparkly aura surrounded him "go on…do it…there's not much point in living anyway."

Lightning's palm met her face "urgh there's no fun stabbing someone when they actually want to be stabbed" She groaned, "I mean seriously it takes the surprise off people."

Riku sweat dropped "you mean to tell me you've stabbed people before."

"That's right." Lightning said and she glared at Riku "Got a problem with it"

Riku stepped away from the crazy girl. Hope then patted him on the back "no need to worry cousin. With Lightning I feel sa-AAAA" Hope suddenly slipped on a discarded icecream.

"Ouch"

* * *

**N-E: So yeah that chapters finished. Just letting you know there's only 5 chapters left of this Fan fiction. There won't be any other sequels after that because after planning out the rest of the chapters I just ran out of ideas for Secret Mission.**

**Larxene: geez these kids are about to uncover our secret...well they're pretty close to doing that...i mean Hayner and Larsa already know.**

**Xion: well Larsa's psychic, he even knows about Saix. **

**Zexion: for those who don't play Final Fantasy Lightning, Snow, Serah, Vanille and Hope are from Final Fantasy XIII and Larsa and Vayne are from Final Fantasy XII.**

**Hayner: well it's about time we appeared in this story!**

**Olette: YEAH WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG!**

**Pence: I mean we're important characters in Kingdom hearts too**

***chirp* *chirp* *chirp***

**Roxas: See you next time.**

**N-E: Next chapter involves something to do with Vexen's experiment**


	11. News update: Summer Special 1

**DO NOT FREAK OUT! This doesn't count as the final 5 chapters. I was reading my News update chapter and i thought i could write this while everyone is waiting for the next chapter. It is on it's way I SWEAR! **

**By the way News update is just a short little mini series within this fan fiction where Namine and Noctis (Final Fantasy Versus XIII) interview some of the characters for the school broadcast. **

**

* * *

NEWS UPDATE: SUMMER SPECIAL**

**Namine**: Welcome to news update summer special. I am your host Namine

**Noctis**: and I'm your other host Noctis

**Namine**: oh please you're only the co-host and you're only here because the authoress is in love with you

_**Authoress**: damn straight_

**Namine**: don't you have a fan fiction to work on?

_**Authoress**: fine oh and Noctis… *waves at Noctis* call me!_

**Noctis**: hahahaha yeah sure….*Eyes shift*

**Namine**: Now so far in the summer vacation of the infamous exchange students many new characters have been introduced so the authoress gave us a new studio so we can interview the new characters and some of the other characters that were in the first one. Our first guests are Ed and Helga

**Ed**: What's up?

**Helga**: hello everyone

**Noctis**: damn that's one ugly drag queen

**Helga**: *gives Noctis a death glare*

**Noctis**: *gulp*

**Namine**: So Ed? Why haven't you been at school for the past year?

**Ed**: well I was busy solving cases in Twilight Town. From the case of the missing photos to the girl at the old mansion. Never found out about that girl.

**Namine**: oh that was me. I just come up to the old mansion and scare people by randomly appearing at the window.

**Ed**: case solved.

**Noctis**: I wonder Namine, do you have a life?

**Namine**: more of a life than you do.

**Yuffie**: OH SNAP!

**Namine**: YUFFIE SHUT UP AND FILM!

**Yuffie**: Fine *sighs*

**Ed**: why am I here again?

**Noctis**: we thought that since your sister got to be on this show, you should have a go.

**Ed**: I've noticed something.

**Namine**: what is it?

**Ed**: you've never had any of the demons on your news broadcast.

**Namine**: ha funny story…

_Flash Back_

Namine had just started her news broadcast and she was looking for people to interview. She spotted the demon sisters sitting by themselves plotting something. She had no idea about the demon sisters at that time so she walked up to them anyway.

"Hi Scarlet and Neko" Namine waved.

Scarlet gave Namine a cold glare. "What do you want preppy?"

"I was just wondering if you wanted to be interview on our school's broadcast tomorrow night"

"Sorry we can't" Neko said. "We have a meeting with the yakuza"

"_YAKUZA?_" Namine thought.

"Oh yeah and we also need to collect our new weapons for our weapons basement"

Namine's face was as white as a sheet. "_Weapons basement?"_

"Oh yeah and we also need to collect ice cream from the gelato family"

Namine's face lightened. "_That doesn't sound so bad"_

"Well you can't rely on mafia" Scarlet said "Especially the ones that specialise in ice cream"

"_okay maybe that isn't so innocent"_ Namine thought as her face went white again. "Actually you seem pretty busy, I guess I could interview you another time"

_**End**_

**Namine**: And I never did.

**Ed**: you recorded that?

**Noctis**: yeah we have cameras all over the school

**Ed**: talk about lack of privacy.

**Noctis**: Now Helga, how did you get into the cleaning business?

**Helga**: well I wanted to do modelling but I didn't get in

**Noctis**: *mumbling* I'm not surprised

**Helga**: so I became a maid for the mafia but then I got fired because I smashed too many walls by accident. Fortunately I found work for a weird Chinese family.

**Noctis**: that's a ….lovely story.

**Namine**: well that's all we have time for today. Tune in next time for News update.

_BZZT_

* * *

**I am going to make more of these soon along with the next chapter so stay tuned for Secret Mission: Summer Vacation. Please review, i mean i know i haven't been updating fast enough but i'd love it if you review**


	12. Pyro Hedgehog on the loose

**N-E: well this chapter was really long so I had to split this one in two.**

**Axel: that and she hasn't finished the whole chapter.**

N-E: oh don't worry about that one. Pt 2 is coming very soon. Anyway this chapter is where Vexen has invented something (T_T) and Axel is going nuts with the experiment so enjoy!

* * *

  


**Day 45**

Beach house 1:20 pm

Today wasn't such a hot summer day but it was a cold and wet day. Unusual weather for Destiny islands.

Ever since the nobodies met those Starlight Academy kids they've not only been bothered by Kuri, Ed and the Demon sisters but now they're being bothered by just about everyone.

Vexen snooped around the house hiding a strange device behind his back. He walked into the living room to see the rest of the organization lounging about "the Demon sisters and Detectives aren't here right?"

Roxas stood up like a boot camp kid and saluted. Axel and Demyx followed suit. "I locked the front and back door sir!" Roxas barked.

"I locked the windows sir!" Demyx yelled

"I even locked the vents," Axel added.

Vexen raised a brow "what about your friends?"

"Hopefully they aren't coming today" Larxene said

"How about Helga?" Vexen asked

"She's taking the day off remember?" Zexion said.

Vexen gave them all a creepy smile "Excellent". He pulled out an oddly shaped gun and pointed it at the other nobodies.

"OH MY GOD HE'S GOING TO KILL US!" Xion screamed.

Vexen looked at his strange gun "what no! This is a memory ray gun"

Everyone stared at Vexen. "A what?" Marluxia asked.

"A memory ray gun" Vexen explained, "it's my new experiment"

"Enough with the experiments!" Xigbar yelled.

Vexen shot Xigbar a death glare. "I'm interested No.4" Xemnas said

Vexen grinned "excellent!" Vexen showed everyone the memory ray gun "When you pull this trigger it will shoot out a ray and in that ray is a nano device that temporarily knocks out that person and the nano device projects a memory from 10 years ago"

"Does it have to be 10?" Larxene asked

"It's a prototype. Now who wants to be my lab rat…I mean my test subje- I mean…who wants a go?" Vexen's eyes shifted but then he stared at Zexion.

Zexion rolled his eyes "there's no way you're going to test that stupid thi-" Zexion didn't get to finish his sentence. Vexen had shot him with the memory ray which emitted a bright purple light that enveloped around Zexion's head. Zexion fell onto the floor unconscious.

"ZEXION!" Roxas screamed. He was about to run up to him but then a projection appeared in front of Him.

Zexion's Memory

_An 8-year-old Ienzo was sitting on a bench in the park all by himself. Ienzo was curled up on the bench and he sounded like he was crying. Suddenly he heard a bark. He looked up and saw a golden Labrador wagging her tail happily. Ienzo wiped away his tears and stared at the dog._

_"Hey there are you alone?" Ienzo asked._

_The dog sat in front of him and she whimpered. Ienzo sighed, "guess I'm not the only one" Ienzo patted the dog then he had an idea. "Hey why don't you live with me at Ansem's castle"_

_The dog barked happily and licked Ienzo's face and he laughed. "You better be quiet because I don't think Ansem the Wise would allow pets do you understand"_

_So Ienzo brought the dog into the laboratories of Ansem's castle. The only other person who was there was Vexen's somebody 'Even'. Even was conducting some kind of crazy experiment (No surprise there) when he spotted Ienzo. "Ienzo where have you been" He looked at the dog. "Is that a dog" Ienzo started sweating uncontrollably. "Ienzo my boy, we're not allowed pets inside the castle. Especially not in the laboratories"_

_"I'll keep her in my room and I'll try to keep her out of trouble! I promise!" Ienzo begged. He looked at Even with really big puppy eyes. Even sighed. "Fine you can keep her but make sure Ansem doesn't find out"_

_Ienzo saluted to Even. "Yes sir!" he faced the dog. "Let's go girl!"_

_End_

"Wow was that Zexion?" Marluxia asked the other nobodies.

"He looked so…innocent and…happy" Luxord said.

"aaaaaaaaaaaaaww" Xion squealed. "Zexion was sooo cute back then"

"Yeah what made him so emo" Larxene asked.

"Well his dog died" Vexen said. "It may have been my fault…I used his dog as a lab rat many times"

"Vexen" Everyone growled.

"Oh and his parents died when he was a child so we looked after him" Vexen explained. "That may also be why he's so emo"

Suddenly a sparkly aura surrounded Xion and Demyx. "Poor boy" Demyx said dramatically.

"He must've been so lonely" Xion said equally as dramatic as Demyx.

Larxene whacked Demyx and Xion on their heads "STOP WATCHING SOAP OPERAS AND KOREAN DRAMAS!"

Zexion sat up from the floor and rubbed the back of his head. "Wow was I knocked out or something?" He asked himself.

Xion and Demyx ran up to hug Zexion. "You poor thing!" they cried.

"Okay?" Zexion muttered.

Xigbar glared at Zexion. "HOW COME POPPET HUGS HIM?"

"Guys with sad pasts always get the ladies" Axel winked. "And apparently they get Demyx too"

Vexen stared at his gun like it was some kind of special item from Wakachukanaka "it works" Vexen said.

Well whatever was happening in Axel's strange little mind drove him to do something so uncontrollably, incredibly, extraordinarily stupid. Axel strolled towards Vexen then snatched the ray gun off him. Vexen looked at Axel with shock.

"BWUAHAHAHAHAHA!" Axel laughed and he was on his way out the front door.

Vexen went red with fury "COME BACK HERE!"

Larxene ran towards Axel just as he was unlocking the front door "GIVE THAT GUN BACK YOU CRAZY PYRO HEDGEHOG!"

Axel shot Larxene with the ray gun and got out of the house.

"Larxene are you alright!" Roxas yelled but then a hologram appeared in front of him.

_Larxene's memory_

_A young girl with long blonde hair sat at a small table with a plastic tea set and she was surrounded by dolls and teddy bears who also sat around the table. She wore a pink frilly dress and a pretty pink bow in her hair. A white kitten strolled towards the tea party and meowed loudly._

_"Would you like some tea fluffy" the girl asked._

_End_

Everyone was silent except for Xion who looked like she was about to laugh. Larxene rubbed the back of her head. "That stupid hedgehog!" She snarled. Larxene looked over to Xion and shot her a glare. "WHAT'S SO FUNNY SHORTIE?"

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Xion laughed but everyone else stared at Xion like she was some random weirdo on the street. Xion stopped laughing and looked at everyone "what that's funny. I mean the big bad Larxene had tea parties"

Demyx chuckled "um most little children have tea parties in pink frilly dresses"

Zexion raised a brow "you mean most little girls right?"

"Yeah that's right" Demyx laughed nervously.

"You mean to tell me you've never had a tea party before?" Larxene asked.

Xion shook her head. Suddenly Xemnas was surrounded by a pink sparkly aura. "MY POOR LITTLE DARLING!" He cried and then grabbed a pink frilly dress out of nowhere "QUICK WE MUST GET HER INTO THIS! I'LL DRESS UP AS A TEDDY BEAR!"

Xion rolled her eyes "no (heartless)ing way Mansex"

"DON'T TALK TO YOUR FATHER LIKE THAT!" Xemnas yelled.

"YOU'RE NOT OUR DAD!" Xion yelled.

"Besides we've got no time for tea parties. We have to catch Axel" Roxas announced.

Park: 1:35pm

Axel sat on a park bench and stared at the ray gun in awe "This is awesome!" he grinned.

"Hey Axel what's that?" Kuri asked from behind the bench

"WHERE DID YOU COME FROM?" Axel screamed.

"Well I tried to get inside your place but it was locked so I had to buy more cof-" Kuri didn't get to finish her sentence because Axel shot her with the ray gun.

Kuri's memory

_A 5-year-old Kuri and a 6-year-old Ed were both trying to reach for the cookie jar on the kitchen bench. Kuri hopped onto Ed's back and she grabbed the cookie jar. "Mission complete!" Kuri announced as Ed put her down. Kuri opened the cookie jar only to discover_

_"Someone has stolen the cookies," She said with her usual suspicious tone but in a little girl's voice._

_"We should find out who it is!" Ed suggested. "Just like how those detectives solve cases in those mystery shows"_

_"Good idea Ed" Kuri grinned._

_End_

"tsk tsk. Detectives at an early age" Axel grinned as he looked at Kuri. "Why am I not surprised?"

"OH MY GOD!" Yuna screamed. "AXEL WHAT DID YOU DO TO KURI YOU SICK PERVERT?"

Axel's eyes went wide. "I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING PERVY!"

"Oh yeah! Why is she on the ground unconscious then?" Yuna said placing her hands on her hips.

Axel looked at the ray gun and gave Yuna a malicious smile. "Wouldn't you like to know?" He got the ray gun and shot Yuna. She fell to the ground unconscious and Axel ran off into the streets.

Kuri woke up just as the rest of the Organization arrived. "KURI!" Xion yelled. "Have you seen Axel?"

"Oh hi guys" Kuri waved and then yawned. "Wow it feels like I've just taken a nap" Kuri then realised what just happened. "OH MY GOD I JUST TOOK A NAP!"

"Uh huh?" Xigbar nodded.

"DON'T YOU GET IT? THAT MEANS CRIMINALS ARE GETTING AWAY WITH THINGS! I MUST STOP THEM" Kuri stood up and got her bag of coffee beans. "But first I'm going to go home and make about 10 cups of coffee to make up for my nap" Kuri started running back to her place. The organization watched the detective run away and Zexion let out a heavy sigh.

"Well she was helpful" Zexion said sarcastically.

Roxas looked around and found Yuna waking up. "ow what the?" Yuna groaned.

"Yuna? What happened?" Roxas asked.

"Axel did something to Kuri and then shot me with some kind of ray gun"

"Excellent we have a lead" Marluxia said.

Shopping district

What could be the worst thing that could happen while Axel was on a rampage? That's right…he found the shopping district…with LOTS of people. Axel looked at the ray gun and smiled. "Perfect".

"hi Axel!" Sora waved. He was with Kairi and he was carrying almost all her shopping bags. "Watcha doi-?"

Sora was temporarily knocked out by the ray gun and Axel ran off and he was shooting everyone down the street. "OH MY GOD! SORA ARE YOU OKAY?"

Sora has a flash back of when he was 5 and he trying to impress Selphie. Kairi looked at the flashback and glared at Sora.

Sora woke up and rubbed his eyes. "oh geez what happened"

Kairi shot him a death glare "you mean to tell me I wasn't your first crush?"

"Huh what?" Sora asked

"hmph!" Kairi grabbed her shopping bags and left Sora.

"Wait…what did I do?"

3 minutes later

By the time the Organization arrived it was too late. Everyone down the street were knocked out and having some kind of flash back displaying everywhere. Roxas found the super hot Lemone Sorbei and laughed. "OH MY GOD! LEMONE USED TO BE FAT!"

"hmmm I wonder how Lemone became so super-hot then?" Demyx wondered.

"He's Italian" Xion said as if it were so obvious.

"Ooh" Demyx said. "That makes so much more sense"

"Idiot" Zexion muttered.

"Man what about his twin Limè?" Larxene wondered. "I barely see him around"

"Oh I've seen him around" Xion said. "Every time I'm out with Riku he's always trying to kill him. I thought I told that weirdo I wasn't going out with him"

"Bloody criminal mastermind kids" Larxene sighed. "Why do we have them at Destiny High?"

"It is a public school" Zexion said.

"True"

No one knows why but Xemnas started crying. "I'm sorry my children! I just couldn't afford to send you to a private school. I just couldn't afford it. I mean like what? There's 13 of you going to school"

"Superior…not all of us are going to school" Xaldin said.

"Huh?" Xemnas asked. "Whose education am I paying for again?"

"Us!" Xion, Demyx, Roxas, Larxene and Zexion raised their hands.

"Oh and Axel as well" Roxas said. "And when the New Year starts you'll just be paying for Xion, Larxene, Demyx and I so you're going to have a bit more munny"

"WHAT WHY?" Xemnas asked.

"Axel and I graduated. Remember Superior? You were at the graduation ceremony and you were crying like a baby" Zexion said. "We aren't going to high school anymore. When the New Year starts we're both going to university?"

"pfffft Axel? In uni?" Larxene laughed. "Oh that's classic!"

Meanwhile

Axel sneezed. "Hmm either I'm getting a cold or someone doubted my intelligence"

"that's not hard doubt" Seifer smirked.

"HEY!" Axel yelled and then shot Seifer with the ray gun.

Shopping district

"Wait so that means…you'll both be moving out?" Xemnas asked.

"Well maybe" Zexion said.

"NEVEEEEERRR!" Xemnas yelled and chained Zexion up to a tree. Where the chains came from, no one knows.

"SUPERIOR! WHAT THE (heartless) ARE YOU DOING?"

"You're not moving out sonny boy!" Xemnas yelled.

"SUPERIOR STOP BEING A LUNITIC!"

While Xemnas was just being plain creepy, Xigbar devised a plan. "I think we should all split up and find Axel"

Everyone nodded and left the shopping district except for Xemnas and poor Zexion. Xemnas stood there looking almost sad. "They're growing up" he said. "They'll all leave me soon" Xemnas walked away feeling sad and angsty.

"Um hello?" Zexion said. "I'm still tied up to a tree here…help"

**To be Continued**

* * *

_Will Xemnas stop angsting?  
Will Axel be caught red handed?  
Will Zexion be set free?  
Will someone please stop Vexen and his experimenting?_

_Tune in next time for_**_ SECRET MISSION: SUMMER VACTION  
_**


	13. A Memorayable Showdown

**N-E: PART TWO OF THE MEMORY RAY SHENANIGANS COMING RIGHT UP

* * *

**

Larxene, Roxas, Demyx and Xion: Near the beach

"WOOOT THE BEACH!" Demyx yelled.

"Demyx! This isn't the time to have a beach party, Axel's on the loose" Larxene screamed.

"You know, I wish Axel would shoot me with the ray gun" Xion said. "Then maybe someone could find out about my life before I joined Organization 13, because I have no clue"

"Or maybe you're not a 15-year-old girl at all but you are in fact a replica of some Keyblade wielding kid's memories, made by the superior, to take the power of the keyblade so the organization has the keyblade and be unstoppable." Demyx explained.

"Demyx? What have you been smoking?" Larxene asked. "That is the most ridiculous story I've ever heard."

"I dunno, this game was made by square, anything could happen"

"Oh and don't forget Disney" Larxene smirked.

"DISNEY!" Demyx shrieked and hid behind Roxas.

"Maybe Axel should shoot me with the ray gun as well" Roxas said. "I still don't know about my life before I was a nobody"

"Wish granted" Axel said, appearing out of nowhere.

Larxene shot Axel a death glare. "You" she hissed.

"Happy to see me?" Axel asked with a smirk on his face as he prepared himself to reach for the ray gun. "Well I'm happy to see you too. I'm going to shoot down Roxie-boy, then I'll go for shortie and mullet"

"Fat chance" Larxene said as she stepped in front of Roxas. "You ain't touching these kids" Roxas, Xion and Demyx backed away from the two crazy people.

The streets were quiet. No one stepped out of their houses or the stores. The wind blew lightly against the nobodies. Grains of sand blew onto the battlefield. The sounds of seagulls were the only sound there. The only thing that moved across the battlefield was tumbleweed followed by a Cactor doing cartwheels and followed by Hayner doing backflips and yelling "WOOOT! EPIC WESTERN FIGHT SEQUENCE!"

"Did I just see that?" Demyx asked. Xion and Roxas shrugged and continued watching Larxene and Axel from a distance.

Axel and Larxene stood there and waited for one to make the first move. Axel grabbed the ray gun and Larxene summoned her kunai. Axel shot a ray towards Larxene but she quickly dodged and threw her kunai at Axel. From the distance Xion, Roxas and Demyx were eating popcorn and watching the dramatic fight scene.

"This is just like one of those action movies," Roxas said

"What are you guys up to now?" Scarlet asked.

"We're watching Axel and Larxene fight over the memory ray gun," Demyx explained but then his eyes widened in shock. "WHERE DID YOU COME FROM?"

"Hmmm Memory Ray gun huh" A malicious smile appeared on Scarlet's face. "I want to have a look"

Axel glanced at Roxas and shot the ray gun towards him. Larxene jumped in front of the ray in slow motion screaming "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Unfortunately Larxene was waaay too slow because of the slow-mo scene so the ray ended up striking Roxas anyway. Roxas fell down in slow motion and lay on the ground unconsciously.

"Roxas!" Xion screamed and ran to his side. Suddenly a fuzzy projection appeared in front of them.

Roxas's memory

_A 5-year-old Sora was climbing up a paupu tree during the evening. "Sora! Get down from there" a 6-year-old Riku yelled. _

Meanwhile

"Is that a chick?" Demyx asked.

"No that's Riku" Xion answered.

Back to memory

"_But Riku. I want to see the fireworks. This is a good spot I found!" Sora grinned. "You should come up too"_

_Riku sighed. "Fine but if you fall over I'm not catching you. You got it!" _

"_I won't! My mum said I'm like a monkey, I climb on trees all the time!" Sora placed his hands on his hips in pride but then he almost fell off the tree. Riku laughed and then climbed onto the paupu tree to join him. _

_The two young boys watched the fireworks. "Hey we should've asked Kairi to join us," Riku said._

"_B-b-but she's a girl!" Sora poked his tongue out in disgust. "They have germs!" _

"_You keep that attitude up, you'll never get married" Riku laughed._

"_I don't want to get married!" Sora said._

"_You say that now" Riku said. "But when you're older you'll want to get married to a lady" _

"_Eew" Sora poked his tongue out again. "I want to have adventures when I grow up. I'm going to travel to different worlds and slay monsters and win the heart of a fair maiden!" _

"_You just said girls had germs" Riku said._

"_Yes but not ladies!" Sora grinned._

"_You do realise ladies used to be girls themselves" Riku explained. "Eventually they change"_

"_So are you saying Kairi's going to be a lady?" Sora asked. Riku nodded. "Wow. I think she's going to be a pretty lady"_

"_I think so too" Riku smiled and the two boys watched the fireworks. _

_End_

"Wait…that's Sora and Riku's Memory" Xion said. "Why does Roxas have it?"

"Okay either he's Riku's Nobody or Sora's nobody" Demyx said.

"Well he looks and acts more like Sora so I think he might be Sora's nobody" Xion said. "W-wait…why is Sora still around if he get turned into a heartless"

"Maybe he was a heartless for like a few seconds but then he turned back to a human with the help of a Princess of Light" Demyx explained.

"That's ridiculous Demyx" Xion rolled her eyes.

Demyx then realised something. "Wait Xion! We just mentioned this stuff around Scarlet," He hissed. Xion covered her mouth in shock.

"Wait…where IS Scarlet?" Xion asked. They saw Scarlet in the distance where Axel was.

"You're handing that gun over right now" she said as she was giving him a death glare.

"What makes you think I'll give it to you?" Axel asked as he faced the gun towards Scarlet.

Everyone gasped. "OH NO! SCARLET'S TRYING TO TAKE THE MEMORY RAY GUN!" Xion yelled.

"Thanks Caption Obvious," Larxene rolled her eyes, only to receive a glare from Xion.

Scarlet got out a couple of sticks of dynamites and threw them at Axel. Axel dodged the dynamites and shot a ray towards Scarlet who dodged the ray as well.

"Hey look another fight!" Demyx said and grabbed the popcorn.

Meanwhile at the shopping district

"Hmm" Vexen pondered. "I think I should've made my memory ray gun password protected"

"You THINK?" Lexeaus replied.

"Well you know…I wanted to show everyone my new experiment"

"GUYS!" They heard a familiar voice yell. "HEY DICKHEADS I'M OVER HERE!" They turned around and saw poor Zexion left chained up

Vexen and Lexeaus looked around. "Zexion? How did you get there?" Vexen asked.

"The superior chained me up remember. You were there!" Zexion rolled his eyes.

Vexen scratched his chin. "oh yeah…um…go get the poor boy out Lexeaus"

Lexeaus nodded and broke the chains…with no assistance what so ever. "I see the super human strength runs in the family" Zexion said, referring to Lexeaus's cousin Helga.

Vexen grabbed some sort of strange device "hmm my nobody detector says that there are 5 of us at the beach. One of them may be Axel"

"Since when did you have a nobody detector?" Zexion asked.

"for a while" Vexen grinned. "TO THE BEACH!"

The Beach

Roxas emerged from the ground and rubbed the back of his head. "My head" Roxas whined.

"Stop complaining!" Larxene yelled. "We're watching Scarlet whoop Axel's butt"

One of Scarlet's dynamites missed Axel and fell to the ground. The Dynamite exploded on the ground and the force pushed back Scarlet. "Ha! I am close to defeating one of the most powerful criminal masterminds" Axel announced. He steadied the Ray gun towards Scarlet. She tried to get up thinking she won't lose to a psychotic Chinese exchange student.

"SIIIISSSSSTTTEEERR!" Neko yelled pushing pass the exchange students.

"WHERE DID SHE COME FROM?" Larxene yelled.

Neko ran to Scarlet's side. "Sister! Don't die on me!" The mood of that scene seemed dramatic. It was dramatic enough to meet the standards of Xion's soap operas. This moment was displaying their sisterly love.

"I'M NOT DEAD YET YOU IDIOT!" Scarlet yelled. Her demonic aura ruining the moment. She stood up and got her rocket launcher ready and had a sadistic look on her face.

Roxas raised a brow. "Where was she keeping that?"

"Today you die, Chinese kid" Scarlet smirked. Axel got out the ray gun and shot Scarlet AND Neko.

Suddenly Vexen appeared with Lexeaus and Zexion. Lexeaus tackled Axel to the ground and Vexen's shadow loomed over Axel. "Ha! We finally got you now No.8!" Vexen cackled. "Now hand that gun over"

"NEVER!" Axel screamed but Vexen snatched it off him anyway.

Vexen observed the ray gun and gasped. "YOU IDIOT! DID YOU SHOOT TWO PEOPLE AT ONCE?"

Axel's eyes shifted. "maybe"

"YOU FOOL! YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO SHOOT TWO PEOPLE AT ONCE! THIS RAY GUN CAN ONLY SHOOT ONE PERSON AT A TIME OR ELSE IT'LL BREAK!" Vexen yelled.

Zexion turned around and spotted the demon sisters who had a projection displaying from their minds. "Look" he pointed at the two criminal kids.

Everyone watched the combined flashback of Scarlet and Neko. The memories being displayed were in sync and they were in black and white.

"Why is their memory in black and white?" Demyx asked.

Xion shrugged. "There's probably a glitch" She said as she grabbed her video camera and cackled. "This will make excellent black mail material"

Scarlet and Neko's Memory

_It was a dark and stormy day at Destiny Islands. A 6-year-old Scarlet and a 4-year-old Neko sat in front of Destiny Islands Primary by themselves. Everyone else had gone home. The young demon sisters were sitting under the shelter of the bus stop so they wouldn't get sick. _

"_Sishter?" Neko asked. "Where are we going?"_

"_I don't know" Scarlet said with sadness in her voice. "We can't go back home, that's for sure"_

"_Sishter?" Neko asked again. _

"_Yes?" _

"_Do you think we'll ever make fwiends?" _

_Scarlet looked onto the ground. "I don't know Neko, I don't know. But at least we'll have each other" Neko nodded in agreement._

_Suddenly a nice, shiny, new black car parked in front of them. The Door opened to reveal Sephiroth. He had shorter silver hair and he was wearing a tuxedo. He stepped out of the car and walked towards the demon sisters. _

_He looked like the kind of person people would run away from but then he got out a plate full of cupcakes. "Do you girls want some cupcakes?" he gave them a goofy smile. Scarlet got out a gun and faced it towards Sephiroth. _

"_Back off you creep! Our parents didn't need to tell us never to take candy from strangers" Scarlet yelled, "We steal the candy and run". Most people who have been confronted demon sisters with a gun would often run away but Sephiroth only raised a brow._

"_Nice gun" he chuckled. "I wonder how a young girl like you got a gun"_

"_I just have it okay!" Scarlet snapped. "Now back off"_

_Sephiroth shook his head. "tsk tsk, kids these days. I suppose you're waiting for your parents then"_

_Scarlet pointed the gun towards Sephiroth's head. "We don't need them! All they cared about was what people thought of them. That's why they kicked us out and left us to fend for ourselves"_

_Sephiroth pushed the gun away from his head and offered the cupcakes to Neko. "Would YOU like some cupcakes?" he asked._

_Neko nodded and took a cupcake. She took a bite out of them and felt like she was in heaven. "Wow these are amazing sir!" She said while eating them. _

"_Neko" Scarlet said. "You shouldn't be taking sweets from strangers" _

"_But he seems like a nice person" she said._

"_But what if he's a kidnapper?" Scarlet asked_

_Neko shook her head. "If he was a kidnapper then he would've grabbed us and shoved us in the car by now." She explained. "I may be 4-years-old but I can tell when someone's a bad person and when someone isn't" _

_Scarlet put the gun down. "Okay I'll take your stinking cupcake" Scarlet snatched a cupcake off the plate and took a bite. She felt like she was in heaven. "Wow these are good"_

_Sephiroth smiled. "I'm glad to know someone likes my baking. I was going to present these to the Destiny Islands Bake off. Say, since you two don't have anywhere to go, why don't you come over to my place for a while? I'm sure your parents will be looking for you"_

"_fat chance" Scarlet hissed._

"_Will we get more cake?" Neko asked. Sephiroth nodded and the two Demon sisters got into the car and that was how Sephiroth met the two demon sisters and became a one deadly cupcake loving family._

End

Some of the nobodies had handkerchiefs to blow their noses and wipe away their tears with. "That…was…beautiful" Xion cried.

Demyx nodded in agreement. "Did you see Neko? Could her eyes get any bigger?"

"I haven't cried like this since 'The Notebook'" Lexeaus said and blew his nose.

Roxas, Larxene and Zexion sweat dropped at the scene. "What…the… (Heartless)" they all said.

"Scarlet had a gun" Roxas cringed. "At 6"

Scarlet and Neko sat up and rubbed the back of their heads. "What happened?" Neko asked.

"I don't know, but that Red-headed Chinese kid is toast" Scarlet snarled.

Suddenly Demyx, Xion and Lexeaus ran over and tried to hug the Demon Sisters. "YOU POOR THINGS!" They yelled but then Scarlet face a rocket launcher towards them.

"You go near us you die!" Scarlet glared them down. The organization backed away slowly.

"RUN FOR IT!" Vexen yelled and the nobodies blitzed towards home base.

Beach house: 5pm

The organization were all back at the beach house relaxing in the living room except for Vexen and Axel. Vexen was busy lecturing Axel about touching his experiments.

"Hey guys?" Roxas asked. "Axel shot me with the Ray gun, am I right?"

"Well…yeah" Larxene answered.

"Did you see anything?" Roxas asked giving them all his puppy eyes.

Xion stuttered. "w-w-well w-w-we s-s-saw-"

"nothing" Demyx cut in. "nothing at all. Maybe it doesn't work when you don't have any memories from ten years ago" he lied.

Roxas looked down. "oh…I see" he said as he headed towards his room. "thanks anyway"

Xion whacked Demyx on the arm. "Why didn't you tell him he was Sora's nobody"

"Shortie" Larxene explained. "It's better if he didn't know."

"B-bu-

"We'll tell him when the time comes okay" Larxene patted Xion on the shoulder. "For now just keep it a secret"

Xion nodded unwillingly. "Okay" Xion said and sat on the couch in silence

"_Maybe it IS better if we both don't know about our pasts"_

_

* * *

_

**N-E: well things are getting a bit angsty. DW it won't be too angsty. The angst of some of these characters only lead to certain events that will cause more havoc so stay tuned.**

**Zexion: oh and please review. N-E loves your feedback and reads them all. Even if she doesn't reply **

**N-E: The next chapter won't be too long. It involves Mr. Mansex with Vexen's latest experiment.**

**Larxene: oh god no**

**N-E: stay tuned for the next episode of SECRET MISSION: SUMMER VACATION  
**


	14. IPMS

**N-E: hey guys! Sorry this chapter's late. I started it a while ago but I had a bit of writers block. Anyway in this chapter we see a different side to Scarlet so read and review.**

**

* * *

**

**Day: 50**

Beach house: 10pm

Once again the Organization thought it was a good idea to stay indoors to avoid any of the weird kids that stalk them or, if not those weird kids, then dragged into some kind of situation, which would involve doing things that most people would be sent to jail for.

The past few days have been bad for both Xemnas and Xion. Many things wouldn't leave Xion's mind like the fact she's still not complete along with the rest of the Organization, the fact she can have feelings for Riku and care about her family and friends without a heart. Up until that day Axel was shooting everyone on the islands with Vexen's memory ray gun, she never thought about all that stuff until now.

Xemnas was having a hard time as well. He's realised that his 'children' are growing up and eventually everyone will leave him. Xemnas wandered into the living room looking gloomy.

"Hey superior" Luxord said. Everyone besides No. 4,6,7,8,9,12,13 and 14 were playing go fish.

"Hi" Xemnas gave them a false smile and sat on the couch, sighing heavily. "Where's my children?" he asked.

"Well…" Marluxia said. "Roxas and Xion are playing some kind of violent video game in the game room, Vexen's doing some kind of experiment and everyone else went shopping"

Xigbar then remembered something "(shadow) I spelt 'Condoms' wrong on the shopping list" he hissed to himself.

Meanwhile: Supermarket

Larxene got out the shopping list and Demyx was exhausted from carrying all that shopping. "Okay eggs?"

"Check" Demyx wheezed.

"Bread"

"Check"

"Tampons and pads"

"Check" Demyx gulped. He felt uneasy about Larxene mentioning the names of certain items that are used by Larxene and Xion when their time of the month comes around.

Axel and Zexion looked at their shopping list and raised a brow. "What does that say?" Axel asked himself. What they didn't know was that Xigbar had spelt Condoms wrong. "Carrots? Chocolates? Grocones?"

"conmens?" Zexion suggested. "Well it'd be impossible to pick up a con man in a supermarket"

"You called?" A random con man said as he appeared behind them.

"GO AWAY! WE'RE TRYING TO FIND OUT WHAT THIS WORD SAYS!" Axel yelled at the Con man. The Con Man looked at the word a smirked.

"That's Condoms" He chuckled.

"WHO PUT CONDOMS ON THE SHOPPING LIST?" Larxene yelled. Everyone in the supermarket gave the group funny looks.

"There's only one person we know who'd write that down on our shopping list" Zexion said.

Back at the beach house

"AACHOOO!" Xigbar sneezed.

"You okay Xigbar?" Luxord asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, must be hay fever"

Marluxia raised a brow. "It's summer"

"Oh yeah" Xigbar chuckled. "Hey Superior! What's eatin' ya?"

Xemnas let out a loud sigh as he lay on the couch. "My children grow up too fast. I mean Zexion and Axel are starting University soon, Larxene's going to be in the 12th grade, Xion's got a boyfriend" Xemnas sighed once again.

"Y'know technically they aren't you're kids" Xaldin said.

"But I gave birth to them" Xemnas said as if it was normal.

Everyone stared at Xemnas and they all felt a twitch under their eye "WHAT?

Xemnas sat up and faced the other nobodies. "Y'know they were born from nothingness…I'm nothingness"

Xigbar stood up "oh god it's the nothingness speech!"

Lexeaus stood up along with the other nobodies "RUN AWAY!"

The Living room was left empty. The only person left was Xemnas. He furrowed his eyebrows in annoyance. "Stupid (bandit)s"

Xemnas sighed and walked around the house. He wandered into Vexen's room, also known as his laboratory. "Hey No.4"

"Oh superior" Vexen said with surprise in his voice. "It's not often you walk into my room"

_"I'd rather not"_ Xemnas thought to himself. His eyes wandered over to a tube of pink liquid that Vexen was holding. "Say Vexen what is that?"

Vexen looked at the pink liquid "oh it's a youth potion. I thought I could shed a few years"

Xemnas rolled his eyes. _"Oh great another experiment"_ Then suddenly, something unexpected came to his mind. _"Wait I have an idea! I can prevent my children from growing up!"_ He looked at Vexen and wandered. _"But how do I get the potion off of him…wait I know."_ Xemnas pointed towards Vexen's window "OH MY GOD IT'S A DISTRACTION!"

Vexen's head turned. "WHERE?"

Xemnas snatched the youth potion and ran out of the room "mwuahahahahaha!" He laughed and headed towards the kitchen.

Vexen ran out of his room, hoping to catch the madman "give that back superior!"

Xemnas got out two cups of cola and added the youth potion to it. He walked into the room where Roxas and Xion were playing Street Fighter.

"Oh c'mon there's no way you defeated me again!" Roxas whined.

"Well I just did" Xion smirked.

"B-b-but girls can't be good at Street Fighter"

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?"

"Oh Roxas, Xion! I thought you could use a drink" Xemnas interrupted the argument before it got out of hand.

"Wow thanks superior" Roxas said. They both took the drinks and were about to drink it.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Vexen yelled. But it was too late. Roxas and Xion had drunk the whole thing.

"This tastes kinda funny" Xion said. Suddenly a bright light surrounded the two young nobodies. The light faded and Roxas and Xion had turned into babies wearing what they were wearing before but in baby size. The babies crawled towards the dog flap.

"where did they go?" Xemnas asked himself. Roxas and Xion crawled out of the dog flap and headed towards the beach. "DAMN IT! WHY DID WE HAVE THAT DOG FLAP?" Saix sat next to Xemnas and barked loudly. "Oh sorry Saix I forgot that you're a dog now."

"_Damn right (berserker)"_ Saix barked.

The Beach

Roxas and Xion sat on the beach in their baby form. Roxas pointed at Xion and laughed. _"hahahahahaha! Xion you're a baby"_

_"So are you"_ Xion said and rolled her eyes.

Roxas looked at his chubby baby hands and gasped. _"OH MY GOD! B-b-but how?_"

Xion looked towards the beach house that they crawled out of. _"That stupid Mansex!"_ she cursed _"He poisoned us with some kind of baby potion"_

Roxas looked at the beach and his eyes widened _"wow…I never realized how big the beach was"_

Xion rolled her eyes _"we're babies"_

_"So…"_

_"Everything is going to be bigger"_

_"Oh right!"_

Xion sighed _"at least we still have out teenage minds"_

Roxas pointed at something in the distance _"HEY THERE'S SOMETHING SHINY!"_

_"At least some of us have"_ Xion thought

Beach house

Axel, Zexion, Larxene and Demyx walked through the front door and dumped the groceries in the kitchen. "Yo superior!" Axel waved to Xemnas. "Where are Roxas and Xion? Are they still playing that video game?"

Xemnas's eyes shifted. "uuh um yeah…sure"

Larxene raised a brow "Xemnas what did you do?"

"Nothing at all" Xemnas nervously chuckled but he knew Larxene didn't believe him. "Well… I may have turned them into babies"

"WHAT?" the four young nobodies screamed.

"Well then let's find them" Zexion suggested and started looking for the two babies. "They must be somewhere inside the house"

Xemnas was sweating out of fear "actually they escaped from the dog flap"

"Since when did we have a dog flap?" Demyx asked.

_"Does nobody remember that I'm a dog now?"_ Saix barked

Beach

Xion was sick of being a baby already and she just wanted to turn back into a 15-year-old girl. _"Damn why did I have to become a baby, I don't know where we are anymore"_ she groaned.

Roxas was digging through the sand. _"Xion! This is fun"_ he smiled.

Xion sweat dropped _"I think the sudden youth has gotten to him"_ Xion was looking around and she spotted a familiar face _"RIKU!"_ Xion yelled and crawled towards him. _"RIKU! RIKU! HELP I'VE BEEN TURNED INTO A BABY!"_

Riku smiled and picked the baby Xion up "well aren't you a cute little baby" he smiled then he looked at the baby closely "hmm…you know you look a lot like my girlfriend" Riku pondered but then he came up with a conclusion "OH NO! YOU MEAN XION REALLY DID GET PREGNANT? I THOUGHT THAT CRAZY GUY WAS JOKING!"

_"I AM XION!"_ The Xion baby yelled.

Riku paced around nervously "oh god why didn't she tell me she has a kid! I could've supported her and the baby and I could've looked after them"

_"Riku it's nice to know that you'd support me even if I had a child that wasn't yours but SERIOUSLY IT'S ME!"_ Xion yelled but to Riku's point of view all Xion was saying was "gugagagagaaa"

Riku put Xion down and pointed at her "stay right here and I'll go get your mother"

Xion sweat dropped again _"I don't think leaving a baby on the beach is very good parenting"_

Roxas crawled towards Xion and laughed _"well if you're a baby then technically Riku's a paedophile"_

_"oh shut up you nitwit"_ Xion yelled "Let's try somewhere else" and the two babies crawled across the shore.

The streets

Riku was on his way to the beach house when he suddenly realised "wait…if I'm going to be a good boyfriend then I should be a good father too! Oh god I left the baby on the beach! I'M COMING XION JR.!"

The beach

_"I think Riku's been hanging out with Sora way too long"_ Roxas said.

_"so have you"_ Xion snapped.

Suddenly they saw muscled men carrying the demon sisters on their deck chairs, coming towards them. _"is that the demon sisters?"_ Roxas asked.

_"I guess"_ Xion said.

Suddenly the herald from the group came up to the babies.

"YOU BABIES!" he yelled. "You are in the way of Scarlet and Neko Jenova! Leave now or you will have to face punishments."

Xion nudged Roxas _"ROXAS ACT CUTE!"_

_"Alright!"_ Xion and Roxas gave the man really huge puppy eyes.

"What's going on?" Scarlet asked.

"There are a couple of babies in the way m'lady" the Herald explained.

"Babies huh?" Scarlet smiled "Let me off". The muscled men lowered her chair and she walked towards the babies.

Roxas looked at Scarlet and panicked _"OH NO! IT'S SCARLET!"_ Roxas yelled _"SHE PROBABLY EATS BABIES!"_

_"RUN!"_ Xion yelled. Roxas and Xion tried to run but they realised that their baby legs couldn't even support them standing. _"Curse these baby legs!"_

Suddenly a looming shadow appeared above them.

_"Oh no we're going to DIE!"_ Roxas yelled.

_"I'm too young to die!"_ Xion yelled. _"But before I die I want you to know, I still think you and Axel are gay for each other"_

Roxas glared at Xion _"yeah well I want you to know that I read your diary"_

_"That was you?"_ Xion asked. _"I thought it was Demyx"_

_"We both read it. It was a very interesting day"_

They both turned around to face Scarlet, but what they saw was not what they expected.

"Hey are you all right?" she asked in a kind voice and gave off a kind smile.

Xion shuddered. _"My god that's scary. Is that even Scarlet?"_

_"Well she's got a pretty big rack and she has power"_ Roxas thought aloud. _"B-but she's…nice"_

Scarlet picked up both the babies. "aw it's okay darlings. Where's your parents?"

Roxas started to fall asleep. _"my god…she's warm…and nice…it's scary. Ain't that right Xion"_ Roxas looked towards Xion but she was already asleep.

The muscled men who were carrying Scarlet and Neko's deck chairs sweat dropped.

"Is she alright?" one of them asked.

"Oh boy not again" Neko sighed. "She's suffering from I.P.M.S"

Another muscled man's eyes widened. "OH NO! SHE'S P.! EVERYONE RUN!" The muscled men sped off into the distance except for the herald.

Scarlet faced the herald and gave him a death glare. "You're fired"

"What? Why?" He asked with fear in his voice.

"HOW DARE YOU YELL AT THESE TWO ADORABLE AND STRANGELY FAMILIAR LOOKING BABIES?" Scarlet yelled at the Herald, who by the way ran off like a little girl. Scarlet looked at the babies with a warm smile on her face. "It'll be alright my darlings"

Sweet Street: 11 am

Xion's slowly started to wake from her baby nap. She looked up at the sky and the hood of the pram. _"It was just a dream"_ she said to herself. She rubbed her eyes and then looked at her small baby hands. _"Wait…my hands are still chubby"_ She turned over and saw the baby Roxas sleeping soundly. Xion turned the other side of the pram and gasped. _"HOW DID WE GET ON A PRAM?"_

Suddenly the pram stopped and Neko popped her head in. "hi there babies! My name's Neko"

Roxas awoke and screamed. _"OH MY GOD NEKO! WHY ARE YOU SO BIG?"_ He screamed.

_"We're still babies"_ Xion answered. _"Man I'm so used to Neko being slightly smaller than me"_

"Neko" Scarlet said. "You scared the children" Scarlet picked up Roxas and hugged him. "It's okay honey. Neko's just a silly girl isn't she?"

"heeey!" Neko snarled. "I'm not that bad"

Xion started sweating uncontrollably. _"Okay…we've been babynapped by the Demon sisters. This is NOT good"_ She thought. _"Stupid Mansex! Why did he turn us into babies, we're completely vulnerable"_

Somewhere down the street Kano Toshiro from the Toshiro clan and Cobalt from the Hate club/ Demon brothers were having a glare down "I am now the perfect man for Scarlet san. I can blow up things, I'm intelligent and I'm not a pervert" Kano said with a smirk on his face.

"Hey I've only groped Scarlet 3 times this week." Cobalt said.

"How many times this month? Cobalt san?" Kano asked.

"…43" Cobalt sweat dropped. "…and a half."

"Half?"

"She shoved a grenade down my pants when I came up to her" Cobalt chuckled nervously.

Scarlet walked past Cobalt and Kano with the pram and Neko followed behind with an ice cream in her hand "Neko! I told you before, don't drip the ice cream onto the children." She scolded.

"Sorry Scarlet. It's really hot and the ice cream's melting fast" Neko sighed.

Scarlet looked into the pram and tickled the babies "whose the cutest little babies on destiny Islands. Yes you are yes you are."

_"are you sure that's Scarlet? Did she have a nice twin sister at some point?"_ Xion asked.

_"nope that's Scarlet."_ Roxas said. _"I can recognise that rack anywhere"_

_"pervert!"_ Xion muttered under her breath.

"You know what" Scarlet said. "I'm going to take you to Toy Kingdom."

"TOY KINGDOM!" Neko's eyes sparkled. "I love toy kingdom"

"Not for you Neko" Scarlet said. "it's for the children"

Meanwhile Cobalt and Kano stared at Scarlet and the children and their eyes popped out of their heads. "Scarlet…has kids?" they screamed in unison.

"I don't remember her being pregnant" Cobalt said. "…well then again she did look like she gained weight a few months ago"

"are you calling Scarlet san fat?" Kano growled.

"no…not at all" Cobalt stuttered.

Sora, Wakka and Kairi saw Scarlet, taking the babies and Neko into the Toy store. They all looked like they saw a ghost.

"Why does Scarlet have a couple of babies? Ya?" Wakka asked.

"She's raising a delinquent army." Sora said. He got stared at by Kairi and Wakka. "She has to be, that's the only way to explain why she has kids."

"Should we call the police?" Wakka asked. "I don't think those babies are safe with Scarlet and Neko ya"

"Do you really think the police stand a chance against the demon sisters?" Kairi felt a twitch under her eye.

10 Minutes later

Xemnas, Saix and the rest of the exchange students entered Sweet Street in order to find the missing babies. Xemnas had one of Roxas's shirts stolen from the laundry so that Saix would be able to sniff them out.

"Superior" Zexion said. "Vexen had a nobody detector back at the beach house"

"WHAT! WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY ANYTHING BEFORE?" Xemnas yelled.

"I did" Zexion mumbled.

Saix turned towards Toy kingdom and barked. "Saix? Did you find them?" Larxene asked the dog.

_"Yes I did thank you very much"_ Saix barked.

"Hey guys! They're in there" Larxene announced.

"MY BABIES!" Xemnas yelled at ran into Toy Kingdom.

Toy Kingdom

"Neko?" Scarlet asked. "Would you mind looking after the babies while I change into my Goblin Queen costume for Tonight's costume party with the Gelato Family"

"Don't worry Scarlet. They're safe with me" Neko pinched Xion's cheeks. "aren't you, you little cutie"

_"OOOW MY CHEEKS!"_ Xion thought.

Roxas was hugging a heartless plush toy. _"Xion! Isn't this heartless plushie cute?"_

Xion felt a twitch under her eye. _"Roxas…I think that's a real heartless"_

Roxas dropped the heartless. _"AAAH!"_ he screamed. _"GET IT AWAY! GET IT AWAY!"_ Roxas summoned his keyblade but it was way too big for him. The weight of the key blade dragged Roxas to the floor. "ow" he said.

Neko picked up the keyblade and sighed. "You're not allowed to have this toy," she said in a stern but kind voice. "See look, it says 'Ages 3+"

_"I didn't know my keyblade had an 'ages 3+' sign"_ Roxas thought aloud.

Suddenly Xion spotted some familiar looking faces. _"Roxas! It's the superior and the others!"_

Roxas turned around and saw Xemnas looking very very VERY happy to see them. "MY CHILDREN!"

"Oh no" Xion sweat dropped.

Xemnas was so close to reaching his 'children'. He was close to reaching them but Scarlet stood in front of the babies. She was wearing her Goblin Queen Costume and she looked even more evil than she did before.

"S-S-S-SCARLET?" Demyx stuttered. "What are you doing with the babies?"

"GIVE ME BACK MY CHILDREN!" Xemnas yelled.

"hmm let me think about that" Scarlet grinned. "No" Suddenly she got out a remote and beneath Toy kingdom emerged a Goblin castle like fortress. Everyone besides the nobodies and Neko evacuated from the store. Scarlet was about to grab both the children and take them inside.

Meanwhile: Outside Toy Kingdom

The kids of Starlight Academy stared at the goblin like fortress thing that appeared out of nowhere. "Hey that's the Goblin City mark 3" Olette said "That's not supposed to be out yet"

"How would you know?" Lightning asked.

"Uh…umm" Olette started sweating uncontrollably. "I read guns and ammo"

"Oh okay that makes sense" Lightning nodded her approval.

Back at Toy Kingdom

"I'm going to ask you again. GIVE ME BACK MY CHILDREN NOW!" Xemnas yelled.

Suddenly, Riku popped out of nowhere and took Xion. "There you are Xion junior" He said. "Now I can return you to your mother.

Xemnas blinked a few times, wondering where the hell Riku came from. "Okay…give me back my child"

"Yes! We have Xion back!" Demyx cheered.

Xemnas snatched Xion off Riku "thank you for saving my baby spoon head."

Riku cocked his head to the side "your baby?"

"Don't worry honey" Xemnas said in a baby voice "your safe from that evil (berserker)"

_"I miss Scarlet already"_ Xion sighed, _"…wait what am I saying"_

"Um Superior?" Axel asked. "What about Roxas?"

"MY BABY!" He screamed. Xemnas gave Xion to Larxene. "Look after Xion. I'll back" Xemnas walked up the steps to face Scarlet who had Roxas captive, quite comfortably against her massive bosom.

Larxene looked at baby Xion and smirked. "Y'know what, maybe you should stay a baby. Then I shall raise you to become my evil minion! MUHAHAHAH!"

Xion sweat dropped. _"Can I pleeease turn back to a teenager yet?"_

"No way Larxene!" Riku said. "If anything I should be raising this child. It is Xion's baby after all"

Zexion sweat dropped. "Um…Riku…hate to break it to you but…that IS Xion"

Riku raised a brow. "What?"

"Yeah Xion and Roxas got turned into babies" Zexion explained. "It shouldn't surprise you that it was Vexen who made a youth potion, should it?" Riku shook his head in agreement.

"Oh I hope Xemnas can get Roxas back" Axel muttered under his breath.

Xemnas reached the top of the steps and he looked calmer than before. He almost looked like his old self before Vexen turned him into a crazy/girly/perverted fatherly like man.

"Goblin Queen" Xemnas said to Scarlet "give me the child. Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered. I've fought my way here to the goblin city mark 3, to take back the child you have stolen."

Larxene raised a brow "does this feel like a rip off of a David Bowie film to you."

Neko shrugged "probably foreshadowing the next chapter"

Zexion gave Neko a funny look "next chapter?"

"Never mind" Neko sighed.

"What's Scarlet's problem anyway?" Larxene asked. "Why is she looking AFTER kids?"

"Oh that. She suffers from I.P.M.S" Neko explained.

"I.P.M.S?" Larxene asked.

"I KNEW IT!" Demyx yelled. "I was wondering why you've been acting grumpy recently"

Neko shook her head. "No I.P.M.S stands for Instant Perfect Mother Syndrome. Scarlet gets I.P.M.S when it comes to Children smaller or younger than her" She explained.

"Oh okay" Zexion nodded. "That explains it"

In the meantime Scarlet looked at Roxas and then gave Xemnas a glare. "No!"

"What do you mean no?" Xemnas asked. "It's my child!"

Scarlet shook her head in disappointment. "If you had been a good father in the first place, you wouldn't have left them on the beach all by themselves"

Xemnas faced downwards and a smirk appeared on his face. Once again he looked like his old self. "You give me no choice" He summoned his Aerial blades and faced them towards Scarlet.

"First the Labyrinth now Star Wars?" Larxene groaned. "What else is going to be ripped off?"

Scarlet raised a brow. "Light sabers? You serious?"

"THEY'RE NOT LIGHT SABERS! THEY'RE AERIAL BLADES!"

"They look like light sabers" Scarlet sighed. "But whatever. I have these" She got out two sticks of dynamite and threw them near Xemnas. She put Roxas down and got her own light saber. Where the light saber came from? No one knew.

"HOLY CRAB ON A STICK!" Xemnas yelled and kicked the dynamite somewhere near the other nobodies.

They looked at the dynamite and screamed. "What the (heartless) Xemnas? We have a baby, woman and a dog here!" Axel screamed.

"Aww you considered me as a woman that's so sweet of you Axel" Larxene cooed. "But I digress. WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?"

Neko grabbed the sticks of dynamite and threw them far away. "Well that solves it" she said.

"Where do you think they went?" Zexion asked as the dynamites exploded somewhere far off. Neko shrugged and watched her sister fight Xemnas.

Scarlet fought with Xemnas, star wars style. Scarlet wasn't very skilled with the sword, but she was still whooping Xemnas' butt. Xemnas got knocked down very dramatically. He almost got up but then Scarlet faced her light saber towards him. "any last words my dear friend"

Xemnas said nothing but only looked at his surroundings. Xemnas lived a great life. Sure he was about to be defeated by a sadistic teenager and there was a point in his life before he became a nobody, when he unleashed heartless into the world and pretty much doomed us all. But other than that he lived a good life with the people who…tolerated him the most.

A bright light surrounded Roxas and Xion. Larxene placed Xion down and watched Xion and Roxas slowly transforming back into their normal ages. The light disappeared and left Roxas and Xion as teenagers…and completely naked.

"OH MY GOD!" Roxas screamed and covered the part where the sun doesn't shine.

Xion looked down at her naked body and screamed while covering her private bits as well. "AAAH! D-D-DON'T LOOK AT ME!"

"XI-XI-XION!" Riku screamed and then got a major nosebleed.

The other guys could only stare, twitch and then stare. "DON'T LOOK YOU IDIOTS!" Larxene yelled and threw her long coat to Xion.

Scarlet took her light saber away from Xemnas. "Wait you mean, you two weren't babies?" Scarlet asked.

"I'm really sorry Scarlet" Xion said with sincerity in her voice. "But we were temporarily turned into babies because of Xemnas."

Scarlet looked towards the ground. "Oh, okay" Scarlet said with sadness in her voice. "Sorry for the trouble Xemnas" Scarlet got rid of the fortress with the push of a button and walked towards the horizon.

"Wow…Scarlet seems sad" Zexion said.

"Oh when that child has left she often goes through this moment of angst" Neko explained. "Oh well…it was nice seeing you guys. I better follow Scarlet" She smiled and then left the nobodies.

"Excuse me" Roxas asked the nobodies. "Can someone give me a pair of pants" Everyone turned around and saw Roxas who was still nude.

Beach: 1pm

Kano and Cobalt were wandering around the beach when they found Scarlet looking towards the ocean. "Scarlet?" Kano asked. "Is everything alright? Did that pervert touch you again?"

"WILL YOU STOP CALLING ME THAT?" Cobalt yelled.

Scarlet let out a sigh. "I want to have kids of my own," She said.

Cobalt and Kano gasped. "I'LL BE THE FATHER!" Cobalt and Kano yelled and then glared at each other again.

"I'll be!"

"No I'll be!"

"I got to second base!"

"Only because you're a groping hentai!"

"Hentai? What do chickens have to do with that you stupid yakuza?"

Scarlet sighed and looked at the pair, and smiled suddenly. She would never say it out loud, but if it came down to it, she would love either of them to father her children, and it did help that they were both considerably hot.

Neko popped down beside her and gave her an ice cream.

"So," she said, "Are you going to pick one of them?"

"I don't think I will," Scarlet mumbled. "We're criminals, these things have a way of illegally working themselves out."

End

* * *

**Demyx: DUM DUM DUUUM**

**Larxene: ?**

**Demyx: sorry...Anyway guys please review and tell N-E what you thought of this chapter.**

**N-E: Next chapter involves the famous fun filled island WONSTOPPSHUPHOLLYDAY Island and a hidden tribe of canibals so stay tuned**


	15. Oh Great God Demyx pt1

**N-E: Merry Christmas everyone! This is your Christmas gift. A two-part Secret Mission: Summer Vacation chapter. The next part won't come til afterward christmas so probably on boxing day or new years...well sometime this year. **

**

* * *

**

Jungle: 1:45 am

So once again the infamous exchange students were lost on WONSTOPPSHUPHOLLYDAY Island and of course when Roxas gets lost he adapts to his environment immediately. Larxene looked at her map, only to be hit by a banana. "WILL YOU STOP MONKEYING AROUND?"

Roxas was wearing only a loin cloth. He was climbing on the trees and throwing fruits at people. He didn't even talk; he just went like "OOOH! OOOH! AAAH! AAAH!"

"AH! YOU STUPID EXCHANGE STUDENTS GOT US LOST!" Tidus snapped.

Xion only rolled her eyes. "Y'know this wouldn't of happened if we didn't separate from the tour guide"

_Flash Back_

_The young nobodies ventured off to WONSTOPPSHUPHOLLYDAY Island once again. They traveled with their friends, whom most of the nobodies thought of as their stalkers. The rest of the organization didn't go with them, mostly because they weren't even invited to come. The gang waited for their tour guide to arrive near the souvenir shop so they can explore the jungle. _

"_Oh this is so exciting ya!" Wakka screamed in excitement. "We're going to explore the jungle. Y'know most people say that there's some kind of hidden city of cannibals ya. Somewhere deep inside that forest"_

"_Really?" Kairi shivered. "Where did you hear that from?"_

_Wakka shrugged. "Oh I dunno ya? I heard it from the Demon sisters"_

"_The demon sisters?" Riku raised a brow. "You sure you should trust them?"_

_Larxene rolled her eyes. "Oh c'mon guys. No need to freak out about some myth. These are the DEMON SISTERS. They'll do anything to scare people" _

"_Well they aren't bothering our hang out this time and also they may be criminals but they don't lie" Wakka explained. _

"_That's funny, they usually stalk the exchange students" Riku scratched the bottom of his chin. _

"_Oh yeah they're busy this week" Sora explained. "Some kind of criminal get together thing. I heard it's going to be big"_

_They weren't the only ones going on the tour. There were some familiar faces in that group, like Tidus, Leon, Mary Sue and Inu._

"_Man can't wait to go exploring!" Tidus grinned. "At least we won't be seeing those exchange students"_

"_Yeah haven't seen THEM for a while" Leon nodded. "I doubt they'd come to WONSTOPPSHUPHOLLYDAY Island at the same time as we have"_

"_Um guys…slight problem" Mary said._

"_what?" Tidus and Leon questioned._

"_The exchange students are right there" Inu pointed towards the nobodies._

"_EXCHANGE STUDENTS!" Tidus yelled._

_Axel rolled his eyes. "Oh c'mon! Can't we have a day off from all you crazy stalker/hater kids?"_

"_Hey we were the ones who came here first!" Tidus screamed._

"_Um actually…we did" Kuri explained, taking a sip out of her latte. "Mm they sure make good coffee here"_

_Everyone turned to Kuri and the Defense Force…and some random guy who looked suspiciously like Ed but he had brown hair and a mustache. "WHERE DID YOU COME FROM?" Everyone screamed._

"_Duh, we're going on the jungle tour," Paine explained. _

"_Oh hey Paine" Zexion waved. "How are you? Haven't seen you, Yuna and Rikku for a while" _

_Paine felt her heart skip a beat. "H-h-hi Zexion. Um we've been good" Paine stuttered which made Yuna and Rikku giggle. _

_Larxene smirked at Kuri. "I see you didn't bring Ed"_

"_EEEEEDDD!" Rikku snarled. The brown haired boy with the mustache laughed nervously._

"_As awesome as that guy is, let's just forget about him for now" He said. _

_Roxas pointed towards the random boy who was hanging around the defense force for some weird reason. "Who are you?" he asked._

"_Uh my name is Drawde" Ed- I mean Drawde said. "I'm Kuri and Ed's cousin"_

"_Yeah he comes from Hollow Bastion. Ed couldn't come because he caught the swine flu," Yuna explained. "Hey Rikku we should get Ed some souvenirs"_

"_Why should I get that (bandit) a present?" Rikku snarled._

"_Well you don't have too but I will" Yuna rolled her eyes and dragged Rikku away from the group._

_Xion looked at Dwarde who sighed with relief. "So Dwarde…"_

_Dwarde leaned over to the rest of the gang and hissed. "It's me!" _

"_Who?" Zexion asked._

"_Ed!" Drawde said as he took off the mustache and well, it wasn't that much of a surprise… but Drawde turned out to be Ed._

_Axel laughed. "Hey Ed. what's with the get up?"_

_Ed sweat dropped. "Um Rikku…Should I say more?"_

_Axel shook his head. "No that's alright" _

_After much bickering the tour guide finally arrived. "Welcome to the WONSTOPPSHUPHOLLYDAY Island jungle tour" Auron said._

_Larxene blinked a few times. "Auron? The Janitor/Destiny Studios tour guy? You work here too?"_

"_YOU KIDS!" Auron yelled but then let out a heavy sigh. "Yeah my name is Auron and I'm your tour guide for the day. Besides I needed a summer job anyway." Auron looked up towards the guided tour party. "Now does everyone have a map, water bottle, insect repellent, sunscreen and all that other stuff" Everyone checked their bags and nodded. "Okay good. Now before I start this tour I'll need to warn you about this jungle. This island wasn't originally called WONSTOPPSHUPHOLLYDAY Island. No this was originally called Wakachukanaka"_

"_Wow Roxas got the name right when we landed on the island last time" Demyx whispered to the gang._

_Auron continued on with his speech. "This island originally belonged to a tribe of natives called the IMWIDABUNCHEOSTOOPID People"_

_Everyone in the group held onto their laughter but then they could no longer contain it. "Are you serious?" Tidus laughed. "You are so making this up"_

"_No way blondie. I don't make these things up" Auron glared at Tidus. "Anyway the IMWIDABUNCHEOSTOOPID people were um…cannibals."_

"_CANNIBALS?" Everyone screamed._

"_Yeah, and although WONSTOPPSHUPHOLLYDAY Island is a civilized tropical island now, somewhere deep in the jungle the IMWIDABUNCHEOSTOOPID people live in a hidden city with lots of gold, cannibals and coffee beans"_

"_Hidden city?" Ed/Drawde said with determination in his eyes._

"_Gold?" Larxene said with Dollar signs in her eyes._

"_Cannibals?" Demyx said with fear in his eyes. _

"_Coffee beans?" Kuri said with a twinkle in her eyes. _

"_Yeah" Auron answered. "Apparently their espressos the best" Kuri had a devious smile on her face. "Although that part of the story is probably urban legend but you can never be too sure about those things. Oh and one last warning. If you get lost…well then…you might just be taken by the IMWIDABUNCHEOSTOOPID People so stick with me at all times."_

_30 minutes later_

_It didn't take too long for the Hate club and the Exchange students to get annoyed with each other already. The defense force on the other hand already mysteriously disappeared. _

"_I wonder where Kuri, Ed and the Defense force went." Kairi asked._

"_I don't know but even if they run into cannibals, I'm pretty sure they can handle it" Sora said. _

"_Hey Sora you better not get lost ya" Wakka warned him. "You may just go crazy"_

"_What do you mean?" Xion asked. _

"_Oh yeah Sora has this mental condition. Whenever he gets lost he adapts to his environment and turns into someone bad. Like that one time we got lost in the Japanese gardens." Riku explained._

"_What happened then?" Xion asked._

"_He turned into a Ninja and attacked the locals ya" Wakka explained. _

"_We got kicked out afterwards." Selphie sighed. "Such a shame. That garden was really pretty too"_

_Xion sweat dropped. "Wow Roxas really is Sora's Nobody" She thought. _

_The guided tour party arrived at the tallest tree in the jungle. "Alright guys pay attention. This is the tallest and oldest tree in the jungle. This Moreton bay fig has lived for thousands of years" _

_The tourists got their cameras and took photos of the scary looking but large tree but the hate club and exchange students were squabbling_

"_Y'know this all started because you blew up the science lab" Tidus growled._

"_Hey it's a tradition in our Chinese village. When we are welcomed into a community we blow up a room as a sign of respect" Axel lied._

"_Axel…You were the one who blew up the science lab" Demyx growled. "AND I'M STILL GETTING BLAMED FOR IT!"_

"_That's some village" Inu raised a brow. _

"_I still can't believe your holding a grudge about losing your hair" Zexion chuckled. "Don't you think you're behaving like a little girl who got her pretty pink princess dress ruined."_

"_And what do YOU have against us?" Larxene asked Leon._

"_You heard my story. I was once king of the tennis club. I had fan girls and everything. But then Shortie here took my title"_

"_Hey only I can call her shortie!" Larxene growled._

"_Who gave you permission to call me that?" Xion muttered under her breath._

"_And I hate you girls because I was once and still the most popular girl in scho-"_

"_Shut up Mary. No one cares" Larxene snapped._

"_WHAT? You're just jealous because of my multi coloured long and silky hair, and my beautiful eyes that change colour whenever I want"_

_Inu sighed and stared at Mary with absolute awe. "She is like a goddess" He grinned._

"_and you're jealous of me because I'm talented and smart and-" And while Mary kept going on about how perfect she is and while the hate club was arguing with the nobodies, Xion noticed something. _

"_Um guys?"_

"_WHAT?" Everyone except Inu and Roxas (who climbed up the trees and was wearing a loin cloth) snapped._

"_Everyone's gone"_

_End of Flash back_

Larxene let out a heavy sigh. "Great we're lost and Roxas turned into a monkey"

Suddenly Mary came up with an idea. "I know how to get out. I'm very good at directions…along with everything else. I was in girl scouts when I was a kid and I got soooo many medals an-"

"Shut up Mary!" Leon yelled.

Tidus looked up at the trees and watched Roxas swing across with the other monkeys. "why has this idiot gone crazy anyway?"

"Roxie boy has this mental condition" Larxene explained "Whenever he's lost he adapts to his environment and he often turns into something bad."

Leon raised a brow "okay?"

"yeah it's true." Demyx said "The last time we came to this island we got lost."

"What happened then?" Inu asked.

"He turned into a cannibal and tried to eat Zexion." Larxene explained.

"yeah and there was this one time we came to Atlantica" Xion explained "…he turned into a shark and attacked the locals"

"And that one time I went with him to Halloween town." Zexion sighed "We got lost and he turned into an exorcist and attacked the locals"

"Oh and there was one time I came with Roxas to Port Royal." Axel laughed "We got lost there as well. He turned into Chuck Norris and attacked the locals."

"Chuck Norris?" Inu raised a brow.

Axel sweat dropped "Don't ask"

Suddenly the bushes were rustling. "What was that?" Demyx asked himself. The bushes kept rustling. The hate club and the nobodies huddled together out of fear. They heard strange noises coming from behind the bushes and Xion swore she saw a spear decorated with feathers and bits of bone. Unexpectedly a wooden cage fell down and land on the group. Out of the bushes came a group of Cannibals that surrounded the cage.

"OH MY GOD!" Axel screamed. "That crazy Janitor was right!"

Xion looked out the wooden cage and saw Roxas outside of it. "ROXAS HELP US!"

Roxas stopped being a monkey but he was still wearing a loin cloth. This time he had a spear and white markings on his skin and he joined the Cannibals in a strange dance.

Zexion sweat dropped "well he's helpful"

"You can be very rude sometimes did you know that?" Xion muttered.

One of the cannibals pointed at Demyx "!mih si ti...ha" he said.

"?ohw" Another Cannibal questioned.

The Cannibal who pointed at Demyx pointed at a statue somewhere close by that looked like David Bowie. "eiwoB divaD, doG ruo si tI "

**To be continued

* * *

**

**N-E: by the way the Cannibals are speaking English but their speaking it backwards and Drawde backwards is Ed's full first name Edward...no not Cullen. So I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review.  
**


	16. Oh Great God Demyx pt2

_Previously_

_Suddenly the bushes were rustling. "What was that?" Demyx asked himself. The bushes kept rustling. The hate club and the nobodies huddled together out of fear. They heard strange noises coming from behind the bushes and Xion swore she saw a spear decorated with feathers and bits of bone. Unexpectedly a wooden cage fell down and landed on the group. Out of the bushes came a group of Cannibals that surrounded the cage._

_"OH MY GOD!" Axel screamed. "That crazy Janitor was right!"_

_Xion looked out the wooden cage and saw Roxas outside of it. "ROXAS HELP US!"_

_Roxas stopped being a monkey but he was still wearing a loin cloth. This time he had a spear and red markings on his skin and he joined the Cannibals in a strange dance._

_Zexion sweat dropped "well he's helpful"_

_"You can be very rude sometimes did you know that?" Xion muttered._

_One of the cannibals pointed at Demyx "!mih si ti...ha" he said._

_"?ohw" Another Cannibal questioned._

_The Cannibal who pointed at Demyx pointed at a statue somewhere close by that looked like David Bowie. "eiwoB divaD, doG ruo si tI"_

The jungle: 1:55 pm

While the nobodies and the hate club were being captured by the IMWIDABUNCHEOSTOOPID people, the defense force and Kuri's 'mysterious cousin Drawde from Hollow Bastion' were in the jungle hopelessly following Kuri.

"Captain? Where are we going?" Rikku whined.

"I'm going to find the lost city of the IMWIDABUNCHEOSTOOPID people and get those coffee beans" Kuri explained. Paine paused and glared at Kuri.

"THAT'S IT?" Paine yelled. "We got lost from everyone else just so you could find a lost city that probably doesn't exist to find coffee beans?"

"We're not lost" Kuri said. "We've just temporarily separated from the group and we don't know where we are."

Drawde/Ed sighed. "How is she my sister?"

"Sister?" Rikku questioned.

"I mean cousin…she is like a sister though!" Drawde said.

Rikku raised a brow as Drawde/Ed was sweating out of fear "okay…"

Somewhere further away from the Defense force

The cannibals stared at Demyx and they talked in an unknown language amongst themselves. "What do you think they want from me?" Demyx asked the gang.

"They think you look the tastiest" Axel smirked and Demyx squeaked out of fear and then started crying.

"MUUUMMMYYYY!" He cried.

Xion and Larxene shushed Demyx. "Demyx shut up!"

"And Axel! Don't scare Demyx like that" Xion said giving Axel a disapproving look.

"Yes mum!" Axel rolled his eyes and received a glare from Xion.

The cannibals opened the cage and dragged Demyx out. "HELP ME!" Demyx screamed.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" Larxene yelled and tried pulling him back and everyone in the cage helped out. "Let go of him you crazy cannibals!"'

The hate club and the nobodies pulled Demyx but the Cannibals ended up pulling him out of the cage. "NOO!" Everyone screamed.

The Cannibals placed Demyx on a raised throne and gave him a crown made out of bones. "!eiwoB divaD doG taerg ruO !liah hO"

The Cannibals and Roxas cheered and then carried Demyx on the raised throne and some other cannibals carried the rest of the gang in their cage. "W-W-W-WHAT'S GOING ON?" Tidus screamed.

"!ouy tsaeb nam deraih ednolb yxes ginkool ytsat uoy ecneliS" Roxas screamed at Tidus.

"!pu tuhS !haey" The other cannibals screamed.

Zexion blinked a few times. "Wow…I didn't know Roxas's strange mental condition could make him speak a different language"

"It's not the first time" Xion said. "Remember when I told you about Roxas and me getting lost in the Land of Dragons"

"Oh yeah" Axel said and chuckled. "He spoke mandarin"

Demyx was sitting on the throne sweating like crazy. "Get this thing off me!" Demyx screamed when he realized his crown was made out of human bones. The Cannibals took them inside the cave.

10 minutes later

Inside the cave was the entrance to the hidden city. Once again Axel realised that Auron was right about what lay deep in the jungle. There was a hidden city with lots of gold, cannibals and coffee beans. "Whoa…he wasn't lying about the city either" Axel said.

"Let's just say everything Auron said was true" Zexion suggested.

"It really is!" Xion said and pointed at the cannibals. "It has cannibals"

Leon pointed at the temple of gold. "It has gold"

"It's a hidden city" Larxene said.

Inu looked at the temple of coffee beans. "It even has the coffee beans"

"So that's why the defense force went missing" Zexion pondered.

The cannibals carried Demyx on the raised throne towards a large and beautifully detailed temple but it was also decorated with well…bits of their dinner. The cannibals and Roxas were carrying the rest of the gang towards the temple as well.

"this is it!" Tidus screamed. "We're going to die!"

Axel thought this was a good moment to confess everything. "Guys I just want you to know…I wouldn't want to have any other friends than you. Zexion, I think you are the smartest person I know and you have been very loyal to me along with everyone else. Xion, at first I thought you were just one of those pre-pubescent girls who think they're better than everyone else but now I've realised you've been like an annoying little sister to me and I wouldn't have you any other way. Roxas has been my best friend for a while and I'm going to miss those times when we ate Sea Salt Ice cream together and we had many gay jokes with each other. Demyx has been my partner in crime for a long time and it's sad to know that he's going to be eaten first. And Larxene, I just want you to know…I think you're hot"

Everyone in the cage stared at Axel. Some people looked shocked and some people looked at Axel as if he were crazy.

"Really? You think I'm hot?" Larxene smiled. "Does that mean you have a crush on me?"

"Well no…I just think you're hot" Axel explained. "Y'know in a…girl kind of way"

_"Girl kind of way?"_ everyone else thought.

Larxene blinked a few times. "Oh…thanks Axel"

"OKAY!" Xion said breaking the awkward moment. "That was just weird"

"No kidding" Zexion said agreeing with Xion.

Inside the temple was most likely their leader. He had a bone necklace, a smaller bone crown than Demyx's and was wearing nothing but a tribal man skirt. Roxas walked towards the leader and bowed down. "su ot emoc sah doG taerg ruO .eurt emoc sah dnegel eht, feihc ho"

"sah eh oS" the leader of the IMWIDABUNCHEOSTOOPID people said. He stood up and walked towards Demyx.

Demyx sunk back into the throne and gulped. "this is it" he muttered to himself. "I've lived a good life and now I'm about to die being eaten by cannibals"

The chief bowed down to Demyx. "Welcome to our grand city YEBAIBEWEAREECH oh great God" Everyone in the temple bowed down to Demyx. Demyx on the other hand raised a brow.

"Okay?" Demyx said. "w-wait? you can speak English?"

"You mean the language of the Gods? Then yes I do. All the tribal chiefs speak the language of the gods. The native language of our tribe is also the language of the gods but since we are not gods we speak it backwards" The tribal leader explained.

"oooh" Axel nodded. "So they do speak English…just backwards"

Tidus searched his bag and got out a tape recorder. "I guess this will come in handy" he smiled to himself and then held the tape recorder in front of the nobodies. "DIDN'T THINK OF THAT DID YOU? EXCHANGE STUDENTS!" Tidus laughed and then poked his tongue out childishly. Larxene groaned and whacked him over the head.

"Oh great God David Bowie, King of the goblins and of the really really tight pants. Welcome to Wakachukanaka"

"David Bowie?" Demyx asked himself and then he looked around the temple and saw a signed poster of David Bowie hanging in the temple. Suddenly Demyx had an idea. "Yes that is me. David Bowie. And who might you be oh noble one?" Demyx asked.

"What is he doing?" Larxene asked.

"I think he's playing along" Xion said.

"I did that too" Mary sue said "I remember when I got lost in the mall and then someone totally mistook me for Hillary Duff 'cause they thought I was pretty an-"

"SHUT UP MARY!" Leon yelled.

The tribal chief introduced himself. "I am the leader of the IMWIDABUNCHEOSTOOPID people. I have come from a long line of tribal chiefs. My name is… Tom"

Everyone raised a brow at the name. "Tom? Seriously? I was expecting something more…foreign and long and awesome" Larxene said.

"!RENNID ECNELIS" Roxas screamed.

"Roxas snap out of it!" Larxene said and threw a stick towards Roxas.

"!HHHAAA" Roxas screamed. "!em ta kcits a werht srenosirp eht fo enO !feihC"

Tom looked at the prisoners and then asked. "?tips eht ni meht tup ton yhW ?ereh meht gnirb uoy did yhW"

"eiwoB divaD doG taerg ruo htiw erew yehT" one of the cannibals answered. "meht htiw od ot tahw wonk t'ndid eW"

Tom scratched his chin. "ees I. David Bowie? I see you brought us dinner"

Demyx looked at the gang. "Oh no…those are my companions" he said and pointed at the nobodies. "And those are my servants" Demyx pointed towards the hate club.

"HEY!" Tidus screamed.

Tom sighed. "Very well. srenosirp eht esaeleR" Tom commanded. There were many strange looks among the rest of the cannibals but they obeyed and set the gang free.

"ALRIGHT!" Axel cheered. "WAY TO GO DE- DAVID BOWIE!"

Tom raised his hands in the air. "!doG ruo rof tsaef a eraperp"

30 minutes later

Everyone who weren't IMWIDABUNCHEOSTOOPID people besides Roxas and Demyx sat together. "Well at least we didn't get eaten" Inu said looking at the brighter side of things.

Zexion looked over to where Roxas was and he was sitting in a group of cannibals. "That's strange. They haven't tried to eat Roxas yet"

"Maybe he blends in so well that nobody notices that he's not one of them" Larxene suggested.

While Roxas was sitting there talking about some story that never happened the native people were thinking. "?yug siht wonk ew oD"

Demyx on the other hand was being offered lots of food (that wasn't people) and getting a foot massage. "How are you liking our city David Bowie?" Tom asked him.

"It's really awesome looking. I can't believe no one has ever found this place before" Demyx said in awe.

Tom chuckled. "Oh they have…they just haven't lived to tell the tale" Demyx looked at Tom's bone accessories and gulped.

The gang sat down feeling bored by the cannibals feast. "Guys! You found the lost city as well" Kuri said.

Everyone turned around and saw the Defense force and Ed who was still disguised as Drawde. "WHERE DID YOU COME FROM?"

"Well what do you know" Paine said. "Auron WAS right about this place. W-w-wait are those people the IMWIDABUNCHEOSTOOPID people who are in fact Cannibals?"

"That's right" Zexion answered. "It even has the gold and coffee beans"

"Right that's what I was here for" Kuri said and grabbed a huge sack. "I'll be right ba-" Kuri then noticed that the hate club was with them. "TIDUS!" she growled and the Defense force went into battle position.

Tidus groaned and smacked his forehead. "No need to attack girls. We're NOT going to hurt them right now. BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN I LIKE YOU GUYS!" Tidus announced. "We're just simply trying to survive from being eaten by freaking cannibals"

Kuri loosened up a bit. "Oh okay then" Kuri smiled and got her sack and went into the temple of coffee beans.

Larxene sweat dropped. "Some leader of the defense force YOU are"

Xion looked at Demyx who was eating like a pig and then at the middle of the feast was a big cauldron of mixed vegetables. "hmm something doesn't feel right" She said.

"Well no (shadow) we're surrounded by cannibals" Leon said.

"Well, they're feeding Demyx lots of food and they have a huge cauldron" Inu explained. "I don't know about you but I think they're going to eat either us or Demyx"

Larxene laughed. "oh man that's ridiculous. They can't eat Demyx…He's their great God…right?"

Zexion came up with a plan. "Y'know what, I think I may just eves drop on these people's conversations" he said.

"yeah 'cause you can totally speak English backwards fluently" Leon said with sarcasm in his voice.

"well…Tidus, does your tape recorder play things backwards? If so may I borrow it?" Zexion asked.

"Fat chance!" Tidus said and stroked his tape recorder.

"Frankly we don't want to be eaten" Drawde/Ed said.

"So may I borrow your tape recorder?" Zexion asked.

"C'mon Tidus" Yuna pleaded. "please let Zexion borrow your tape recorder"

Tidus gave in. "okay but if you break it…YOU'RE DEAD!"

Zexion took the tape recorder and recorded the conversation between two tribesmen who were preparing whatever was in the cauldron. Zexion walked back and played the tape backwards.

_"This is it! This is finally it! We've been waiting years for this to happen"_

_"Yeah our great God David Bowie has come to us. We shall free our God by eating his mortal body"/i?_

Everyone gasped. "THEY'RE GOING TO EAT DEMYX!" Xion yelled.

"Thanks captain obvious" Larxene said.

The cannibals and Roxas were dancing and cheering as Demyx was carried down to the cauldron and placed in there. "WHOA A BATH! I LOVE THIS CITY!" Demyx yelled.

The nobodies and the hate club snuck over to the cauldron. "um Demyx?" Axel asked "may we have a word?"

"Hey Axel" Demyx said as he sunk further into the vegetable bath "Man this bath is awesome! Did you know onions make your skin feel smooth?"

"Really?" Mary asked. "I should try that"

"eeew" Xion shuddered.

"Do you want to be turned into soup?" Larxene asked.

Demyx raised a brow. "Soup?"

"Yeah!" Larxene explained "What did you think was happening? You don't normally take a bath in a cauldron…WITH ONION AND BUTTER SOAP DEMYX!"

Tom came towards the gang "his name is not Demyx. It is the great god, David Bowie. King of the goblins and of the really really tight pants."

The Defense force and Ed/Drawde raised a brow. "huh?"

"Oh yeah did we mention that these cannibals think Demyx is their god David Bowie?" Axel asked.

"No, you left that part out" Paine replied.

"oh okay, now you know"

Demyx looked at the cauldron and gasped "w-wait? Why would you want to eat me? I mean, I'm a bit scrawny, there's not enough of me to eat. Besides I'm your God! David Bowie!"

"Exactly, which is why we're going to eat you" Tom explained.

"Wait you're going to eat your god?" Paine asked.

"If we eat David Bowie we shall absorb his singing talents." Tom explained "And with that, our tribe will become filled with international pop sensations AND WE SHALL TAKE OVER THE WORLD! Much like Justin Bieber has with his international no.1 hit single 'baby"

"baby?" Axel asked.

"baby" Zexion said, hoping Axel would remember that song that drives a lot of people crazy.

"baby?" Larxene Questioned.

Xion then remembered what the song was "ooooooh…that song."

Demyx took off his bone crown "well this is going to be hard to explain. I'm not David Bowie." He explained and stepped out of the cauldron "I only pretended to be so then my friends and I wouldn't get hurt."

Tom gasped. "IMPOSTER! HOW DARE YOU PRETEND TO BE DAVID BOWIE! YOU SHALL PAY FOR INSULTING OUR GOD!MEHT TEG"

"What's happening?" Leon asked.

"I think…they're about to kill us" Axel suggested. "Just a guess"

Demyx stood up and summoned his sitar "DANCE SOUP DANCE!" out of the soup rose Demyx's soup clones which distracted the cannibals.

"RUN FOR IT!" Larxene screamed and everyone ran away from the cannibals. Ed, Yuna, Paine and Rikku ran into the temple of Coffee beans.

they looked inside and found Kuri greedily stuffing her coffee beans into her sack. "Kuri!" Ed yelled and tried to drag her out of the temple. "It's time to go"

"NEVER!" Kuri yelled. "I have fought long and hard to get these coffee beans!"

"KURI!" Rikku also tried dragging her out. "c'mon the cannibals are going to kill us"

"Is it really worth risking your life for coffee beans?" Paine asked. "Besides if you die here, Ed's going to be the greatest detective on Destiny Islands"

Kuri gasped. "YOU'RE RIGHT!" She stood up and got her sack of Coffee beans. "Let's get out of this crazy city!"

The defense force ran out of the temple of coffee beans and joined the rest of the gang as they almost made it out of the grand city. They could taste the sweetness of freedom but then Roxas stood in front of them.

"epacse ton lliw uoY" Roxas said.

Larxene furrowed her eyebrows and dragged Roxas with them. "You're coming with us you crazy cannibal"

"!OOONNN" Roxas screamed as the gang ran out of the city.

Everyone made it out of the cave except for Kuri. "Kuri!" Ed yelled. Kuri was out of the cave but her giant sack of coffee beans was stuck in the entrance. Everyone could hear the Cannibals scream from the other side of the sack. "Kuri! let go of the sack, it's blocking the cannibals exit."

"NO I'M NOT LETTING GO OF THESE COFFEE BEANS!" Kuri yelled.

"Do you want to be eaten by cannibals?" Ed asked.

Kuri's eyes widened as she let go of the sack "good point. So long my precious coffee beans!" She said and then followed the rest of the gang.

They all hid behind the bushes and tried to catch their breath. "Okay, any act of kindness I have shown to you today" Tidus said. "Never happened"

"Deal" Axel said.

"We better go" Leon said. "I've had enough of this crazy jungle" The rest of the Hate club agreed and followed Leon out.

Roxas stood up and looked at his attire. "Hmm that's weird" Roxas said to himself. "Why am I wearing a loin cloth? And what's with the red markings on my skin…and is that a bone necklace?" Roxas screamed. "eeeew get it off me!"

"Roxie's back!" Larxene cheered.

"Uh yeah…I've been with you guys this whole time…at least I think we have…why are we in a jungle?" Roxas asked and the nobodies laughed.

Ed removed his wig and scratched his head. "Man wigs sure get itchy after a while"

"ED?" Rikku growled.

Ed then realised what he had done. "Um no…I'm Drawde…This is just a toupee, yeah…I'm balding"

Everyone sweat dropped at the scene. "Idiot" Paine muttered to herself.

Rikku walked over and took off his fake mustache. "IT IS YOU!" Rikku was suddenly surrounded by a flaming aura. "DIIIEEE!"

Ed screamed like a girl and ran away from the crazy teen. Everyone else laughed at the scene. "We better head back to the souvenir store" Xion said.

Everyone agreed and searched for the jungle path towards the souvenir shop. Today was probably one of the most interesting days that the nobodies ever had and now no one will find this place since Kuri's coffee sack is blocking the entrance to the grand city YEBAIBEWEAREECH and nobody else will discover this strange city...ever.

End

* * *

**N-E: Hey guys I just want you to know that the next chapter is another news update chapter and after that will be the last official chapter of Secret Mission: Summer Vacation. After that will be a late NEWS UPDATE Christmas special and then an epilogue.  
This won't be the last time i ever write fanfiction 'cause I have more in store. Please review and tell me what you think.**


	17. News Update: Summer Special 2

**AN: Oh my god guys i'm sooooooo sorry. I haven't updated for like months. Well honestly during that period writing this was the last thing in my mind. As soon as this year began We were told we had to move places and i recently moved schools and all this is really stressful so writing this was the last thing on my mind but now i'm back. I know these next chapters are only news updates but it's better than nothing**

* * *

**Noctis**: Welcome to news update I'm Noctis. We've had a lot of fan mail from our fans and they want Namine and I to go away because they want to stick to the main story of the infamous exchange students. Well you know what…f*** you!

**Namine:**Noctis this is a school broadcast! And where has our censor words gone?

**Yuffie**: oops sorry forgot to turn it on! (Turns the censor on) okay test it out

**Namine:**(shadow)

**Yuffie**: it's working!

**Noctis**: … Anyway…1st of all this summer special isn't for school. It's because the creator is bored and she has nothing better to do and she has writers block for the main story and second of all does anyone really watch this?

**Namine**: well…. our ratings have gone higher since we've had you on the show.

**Noctis**: well that's 'cause I'm awesome.

**Namine**: ...Anyway these kids don't go to our school but they've appear in this story anyway and their wacky enough to be on this show so please welcome Lightning, Hope, Hayner, Pence, Olette and Larsa!

**Pence**: OH MY GOD THIS IS SO COOL!

**Hope**: hi everyone *slips on the floor*

**Namine**: AURON! I THOUGHT YOU CLEANED THAT MILKSHAKE OFF THE FLOOR!

**Auron**: I can't help it if your milkshake brings all the boys to the yard and they trip and say it's better than yas!

**Hope**: I DIDN'T SAY THAT!

**Auron**: what ever!

**Namine**: …..uh huh…first of all I want to ask Lightning a question?

**Noctis**: why do you always ask the questions?

**Namine**: because I'm the host and besides, you did the introduction. Now Lightning, how come you're hanging out with a bunch of younger kids?

**Lightning**: well actually I have a friend Vanille in my class but she was too crazy.

**Namine**: aren't you guys' crazy too?

**Lightning**: are you kidding? She's psychotic! I mean she's jealous of my sister for winning the Miss Destiny islands pageant and for dating Snow and now she's plotting revenge. I mean why…. the Miss. Destiny islands pageant is just some popularity contest and Snow's a psycho stalker.

**Snow**: NO I'M NOT!

**Lightning**: DAMN IT STOP STALKING ME YOU (bandit)!

**Namine**: let me handle this… SECURITY!

_(Security comes in and drags Snow away)_

**Noctis**: right… So Hayner when did you start becoming so…full of action

**Hayner**: It all started as a young boy…

_Flashback can not be played_

**Hayner**: What do you mean you can't play my awesome flash back?

**Namine**: sorry we only record videos for Destiny High which means none of you guys can play any flash backs. Unless of course you allow us to install cameras into your school or you send us a video.

**Lightning**: fat chance

**Namine**: if you say soo… heheheheh

**Hayner**: When I was a kid I saw many extreme sports competition and then that got me thinking "I want to be like that"

**Olette**: that and his mum dropped him on the head and he's been psychotic ever since

**Noctis**: says the ninja assassin

**Olette**: EEEH! Don't say that out loud

**Lightning**: ninja assassin?

**Olette**: …oh don't worry Light. This host is a nutcase.

**Noctis**: yeeeahh (cough)

**Namine**: I'd ask Olette if she's some kind of ninja but obviously these crazy kids don't know so I'll just ask you all a question…

**Larsa**: you mean how did we all become friends

**Namine**: you just read my mind

**Larsa**: of course I'm psychic

**Namine**: sur-

**Larsa**: it's true ask my friends

**Pence**: it's true

**Namine**: _**As if!**_

**Larsa**: I know…you don't believe me…no one does

**Namine**: so how did you all become friends?

**Hope**: Hayner, Pence and I were friends since grade school.

**Namine**: aww that's adorable.

**Hope**: then again it was thanks to Hayner's stupid stunts that made me break a mirror and I've had bad luck ever since.

**Lightning**: really? I thought it was because you were always a klutz

**Hope**: _*glares at Lightning*_

**Lightning**: Well Hope's a family friend so that's how I know him. Besides these kids are my slaves and they'll do anything I ask them to do.

**Larsa**: and I was placed into their class in 7th grade. When I was 11...

**Olette**: and I just transferred to the school last year and I prefer hanging out with guys than girls. Seriously it's so much less drama and I hung out with guys a lot while I was at Ninja school… I mean my old school.

**Lightning**: I know right. I mean hanging out with girls is okay and all but I sometimes they can be sooo dramatic and there's also too many girl rules and expectations.

**Snow**: YOU SAID IT SISTER!

**Lightning**: OH FOR GODS SAKES I'M NOT YOUR SISTER!

**Pence**: didn't security drag him away?

**Snow**: well yeah but I managed to take 'em on.

**Lightning**: OH FOR (Heartless) SAKES! STOP STALKING ME YOU (Heartless)ED UP (bandit).

_(Lightning gets up and chases Snow out of the studio)_

**Noctis**: we really need to get better security don't we?

**Namine**: yeeeah…We'll be back on news update soon enough so stay tuned.


	18. News Update: Summer Special 3

**AN: Warning this contains 'long sword' jokes**

* * *

Namine: Welcome to NEWS UPDATE SUMMER SPECIAL. I'm your host Namine. Unfortunately Noctis has caught the swine flu so for today let's welcome our local bad boy Vanitas. He'll be with us until that narcissist comes back. *mutters* Hopefully that won't be any time soon

Vanitas: sup? My name's Vanitas. So how does this show work baby.

Namine: first of all flirting is not allowed and secondly we interview people from destiny islands and give Destiny High their weekly news of what's happening around town.

Vanitas: sounds kinda lame

Namine: *twitch* Anyway we'd like to welcome Auron the janitor/tour guide for Destiny Studios/tour guide for the WONSTOPPSHUPHOLLYDAY Island jungle. You sure work a lot huh?

Auron: Shut up I'm atoning for my sins

Vanitas: what sins? *smirk* Anything juicy? Anything 'naughty'

Auron: well you see it all happened last summer. I was drunk at the time. I drank all the sake in the bottle. Anyway I was driving, which was not the wisest of things to do when your THAT drunk, and I drove the car into your school cafeteria.

Namine: huh? So that's why our cafeteria wasn't open for the first week of school.

Auron: yeah and then Sephiroth walked out with his long (assassin) sword and-

Vanitas: hehehe

Auron: I'm sorry did I say something that made you giggle?

Vanitas: yeah long sword…*winks*

Namine: Vanitas…that's gross.

Auron: anyway he told me either I pay for the damages or get sliced. Usually I have more honour than that but he had a really long sword and

Vanitas: hehehehehe

Namine: ehem! Vanitas would you like to ask him a few questions?

Vanitas: yeah….So this 'sword' Principal Sephiroth had. What did it look like exactly?

Auron: well it was…long and sharp and shiny and-

Vanitas: BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Namine: VANITAS! THIS SHOW IS G RATED

Yuffie: I dunno with the kind of stuff that's on this show I'd say it was PG13 at the least

Vanitas: so not quite an innocent show you got there huh?

Namine: Well you need to get your mind out of the gutter and start acting mature. Even Noctis is more mature than that.

Vanitas: c'mon what's so interesting about this show? Does anyone even watch it? I've never heard of it until today.

Yuffie: actually we've got a pretty large audience across the school and from viewers who aren't students. Maybe it's because of all the crazy stuff that goes on.

Namine: okay let's get straight back into this show. Why did you choose to be a janitor Auron?

Auron: Seriously do you REALLY think I wanted to be a janitor. Did I tell all the kids at school _'when I grow up I'm going to be a janitor'?_Did I get a diploma from Janitor university and a Masters in cleaning up after stinking teenagers. No I wanted to be…...wanted to be

Vanitas: …wanted to be what?

Auron: an… accountant!

**Dum duuuuuuum**

Namine: seriously? An accountant, that's kinda lame.

Auron: what's so bad about being an accountant? You perform tricks, you do flips and swing from bars and appear in shows to entertain the audience.

Vanitas: um… that's an acrobat

Auron: well what do accountants do?

Namine: crunch numbers all day

Auron: well (shadow) now I have to find a new goal.

Vanitas: like your first goal was any good

Namine: Vanitas! Show some respect

Vanitas: what are you going to do about it? Draw me to death

Yuffie: OH SNAP!

Namine: Yuffie…

Yuffie: sorry

Namine: well it just so happens that I have this! *grabs death note*

Vanitas: oh no! it's a note book, she's going to write letters and draw love hearts. Ooooh and the pencil might be blunt…ooooooooooh I'm so scared.

Namine: you don't know what a death note is do you?

Vanitas: aren't those rare?

Namine: actually their being mass produced nowadays. The shinigamis are making a fortune out of them. But do you know how they work?

Vanitas: no

Namine: if I write your name in it then you shall die. I can even write the cause of death so I could write that you get killed by Sephiroth and his massive sword

Vanitas: HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Namine: *gets her pen out* either you get out of my studio or I will write your name in this book.

Vanitas: Alright. Geez PMS much?

Namine: *starts writing* Vanita-

Vanitas: I'M OUTTA HERE! *sprints out the door*

Namine: What an idiot. This Death note isn't even real. I got it at an anime convention for $14

Auron: Well I'm out; I gotta give a bunch of people a tour around the jungle.

Namine: Here's another question. Why are you being a tour guide

Auron: well i need money for summer and it's not like you kids are at school

Namine: …well that's the end of news update. Hopefully Noctis will be back soon. I really miss having him around. Even if he is an egotistical son of a-

Noctis: *walks in* Hey Namine what did I miss?

Namine: *hugs* DON'T EVER LEAVE ME AGAIN!

Noctis: …oookaaaayyyy

* * *

**The next chapter will be the last chapter and then an epilogue so stay tuned.**


	19. Procrastination

**Author Note**

N-E: Sorry this is reeeeaaallllyyy late but well here's the 2nd last chapter before the final chapter and the epilogue. Anyways please read and review  


* * *

**Day 71**

Beach house: 7:45pm

Nothing much has been happening with the organization for the past few days. Mostly because it's been too hot to do anything other than go to the beach or their pool. Even then the ground outside was too hot to walk on. It had gotten to the point of Summer Vacation where the young nobodies were so bored they WANTED to go back to school.

Roxas was in the game room playing with his PS3 and Axel and Xion were watching him suffer. "AAAH!" Roxas screamed as he was fighting the final boss. Unfortunately Roxas died for the 10th time today. "I give up!"

Xion and Axel were laughing in the background. "That's what you said yesterday" Xion laughed.

"And yet you still got your (assassin) kicked today" Axel smirked. "Face it your addicted to this game of yours"

"Yeah you've been playing it nonstop since we left WONSTOPPSHUPHOLLYDAY Island" Xion said.

Larxene, Xemnas and Demyx walked into the game room. "Hey guys what's up?" Demyx asked.

"Oh nothing much" Axel said with a smirk. "We're just watching Roxie boy suffer"

"DON'T CALL ME ROXIE BOY!" Roxas yelled.

Xemnas looked at the screen that had a floating boy on it and it said. 'game over'. "Roxas what are you playing?" He asked.

"Oh it's this game called 'Kingdom Minds'." Roxas explained "It's about a boy named Zora on a search for his friends Liku and Gairi and he meets a dog-named Loofy and a duck named Ronald and they have to free people's minds by killing the brainless."

Larxene giggled "brainless" and then smiled "maybe you should sign up for a roll"

"HEY!" Roxas yelled. "Anyway I'm just trying to defeat the last boss 'Ensam, Seeker of stupidity but he's too hard to beat"

Xemnas raised a brow. "riiight"

Demyx suddenly remembered why they came into the room in the first place. "Hey Roxas remember that time we went to Destiny Studios for that stupid soap opera thing"

"HEY!" Xion yelled. "I happen to LIKE soap operas. And who are you to talk? You watch Korean Dramas AND CRY"

"Whatever" Demyx said turning red from embarrassment. "Anyway remember how you were taken by Ventus Hikari and a bunch of film people"

Roxas shuddered. "Oh yeah that jerk that just happens to look like me except he's like…19 years old I think."

"Yeah well guess what?" Demyx grinned. "YOUR EPISODE IS ON TONIGHT!"

Roxas knelt down on the ground dramatically. "NOOOOO!" he screamed.

Xion's eyes twinkled like stars. "OH MY GOD LET'S WATCH IT!" She screamed and ran out of the game room. Axel on the other hand was forced to drag Roxas out of the room.

The organization crowded around the television eagerly waiting for Ice Cream Mafia to come on. "Do I HAVE to watch this?" Roxas whined. "I mean I freaking lived it."

"Oh stop complaining!" Marluxia sighed. "Our Roxas, Key of Destiny, No.13 of Organization XIII and TV star"

Roxas angrily pouted. "It's just one episode and most people would think that it is Ventus Hikari but they somehow made him look younger" Roxas whined. "And how come I look like him anyway? Is he my somebody or something?"

Xion, Larxene and Demyx gulped because they already knew who Roxas's somebody is. "W-W-Who knows" Demyx stuttered and everyone sat silently and watched Roxas's episode.

"_pfft you think I'm going to keep quiet just because you've threatened to drown me in ice cream?" Ventus's character Dean Summers said. "That ain't going to happen"_

_Don. Aiscreem cackled in amusement. "Well…obviously, but what about your little brother Joseph"_

"_Joseph?" Dean Sommers gasped. "He's dead"_

"_Are you sure about that" Don. Aiscreem cackled and presented Roxas's character Joseph Sommers.  
_

"_Joseph? You're alive!"_

"there he is!" Larxene squealed. "n'aaaaaaaww our little Roxie boy looks so cute!"

"DON'T CALL ME CUTE!" Roxas screamed out of frustration. "And stop calling me 'Roxie boy'!"

Larxene rolled her eyes. "Whatever"

Xion suddenly remembered something. "Hey there's going to be a festival next week. Can we go?"

"A festival?" Zexion asked. "What kind of festival"

Xion shrugged. "I'm not sure but I heard everyone who's ever appeared in this Fan Fiction and the prequel is going to be there."

"So basically everyone in destiny islands is going to be there…well except for the ones that died…which was nobody besides Tidus" Demyx said

"What are you talking about? Tidus is alive. I saw him yesterday and he threw a boomerang at me" Axel said. "Well I don't think he realised that boomerangs re-curve so it hit him in the head. Poor kid. I don't even know why he wants to destroy us"

Everyone else besides Demyx sweat dropped. "Well you guys have made his life a living hell" Zexion said.

"Hell?" Demyx and Axel cocked their heads to the side.

"They don't even know what they did to Tidus do they?" Roxas whispered to the others who shook their heads in response.

"Is anyone up for this festival next week?" Xion asked. "It'll be a great way to end Summer Vacation"

"aww I don't want to go back to school" Ed said. "I'm going to have to see Rikku everyday"

"It can't be that bad. I get to see my darling Demyx everyday" Kuri smiled and took a sip out of her iced mocha.

The organization turned around to see the two detective siblings having their own little conversation.

"You see him every day. We live next door to them and we're at their house right now"

Kuri remembered why she came over. "Oh yeah that's why I came here. We're out of whipped cream"

"Why do you want whipped cream?" Ed asked.

"To put on my iced mocha. It tastes good with whipped cream"

"Really? I should try that"

"WHO SAID YOU TWO COULD COME IN?" Larxene asked but that question was left unanswered.

"Nice seeing you" Kuri waved as she left with Ed. Both of them stole the whipped cream, coffee and sugar as well.

"COME BACK HERE YOU BLOODY DETECTIVES!" Larxene screamed. "They always come here to steal our food don't they?" The others nodded in agreement.

Xemnas suddenly remembered what he wanted to ask the young nobodies. "Oh yeah, how is your holiday homework going kids?"

Demyx, Roxas and Larxene felt a twitch under their eye. Xion had started her holiday homework during the third week of summer vacation and all she needed to do was complete her history homework. Roxas, Demyx and Larxene on the other hand completely forgot about their homework and left it to the last minute.

"We had homework?" Demyx asked.

"Yeah everyone did" Xion said. "I've pretty much finished all of mine"

"WHEN DID YOU DO YOUR HOMEWORK?" Larxene screamed. "YOU WERE WITH US ALMOST ALL OF SUMMER!"

"Well I do it before I go to bed and when I'm not with you guys"

"(heartless)!" Larxene, Demyx and Roxas screamed as they all ran upstairs to do their homework.

"Aaah I remember being in school and doing holiday homework. It seemed so long ago" Axel sighed.

"We only graduated before summer" Zexion sweat dropped.

1 hour later

The rest of the organization had already had their dinner and they were currently watching a movie on TV.

"Hey those three have been up there for a while" Luxord said.

"They're doing their homework remember" Marluxia said.

"I'll check up on them" Xion sighed as she removed herself from the couch and headed up stairs.

The hallway was dark. The only light that was there was light escaping from the study. There were strange noises coming from the study as well. Xion started to shiver and got out her keyblade just in case there was something creepy in there. She slowly walked towards the study and every step she took made her feel even more scared. She opened the door to the study quietly only to find Larxene, Demyx and Roxas doing their homework.

"YOU GUYS!" Xion screamed. The others looked towards her with raised eyebrows.

"Oh hey Xion, we can't hang out right now. We've got to finish this homework by tomorrow. School starts tomorrow and we got to have this done or else we're in trouble" Demyx explained.

"WHY WERE YOU MAKING CREEPY NOISES THEN?" Xion screamed.

"Calm down shortie. We're just cramming" Larxene explained.

"School starts next week you know" Xion said. Demyx, Roxas and Larxene sighed with relief.

"Thank god. Now I can get back to my game" Roxas said as they headed out of the study but Xion stopped them in their tracks.

"Hey that doesn't mean you're not going to do any homework"

"But Shortie! It's summer vacation. I think they call it a vacation to relax not to do homework" Larxene whined

"Well the sooner you get it done the better"

"Can I copy off you?" Roxas asked.

"No, do it yourself"

"Can you help us then?" Demyx asked.

Xion sighed. "Demyx, I'm heading into 10th grade. You're going into 11th…I can't help you with your work"

"Oh yeah" Demyx laughed nervously.

**The Next Day**

Beach house: 12 pm

Roxas, Larxene and Demyx lay on the ground surrounded by homework and stationary.

"We're not going to finish all this before school starts are we?" Larxene asked. Demyx and Roxas shook their heads in response.

"Why does it have to be so hot?" Demyx asked.

"It's summer" Roxas said in an 'as-a-matter-of-fact' tone of voice. "and we're living on Destiny Islands"

Demyx sat up from the floor. "Hey what are we doing cooped up in here? It's Summer. And we live right near the beach. Let's go to the beach!"

And so Roxas, Demyx and Larxene got their beach gear and invited some of the other nobodies to the beach. Axel and Zexion refused to go to the beach, Xemnas had taken Saix for a walk and they knew Xion would force them to do homework so they didn't tell her about it. The nobodies were so close to the front door. They could taste the freedom of the outdoors. But then…

"Where do you think you're going?" Xion asked with a stern voice.

"We're catching some waves" Xaldin explained with a grin on his face.

"Also I need to work on my tan" Marluxia explained.

"I haven't seen any hot bikini babes for a while" Xigbar said with a pervy grin.

"and it's really hot, we can't do homework when it's THIS hot" Larxene explained.

Xion pointed towards Roxas, Demyx and Larxene. "You three should get your homework done"

"b-but"

"NO BUTS! You're not leaving this house until it's done" Xion yelled. Roxas, Larxene and Demyx ditched their beach gear.

"What about us?" Lexeaus asked.

"You can go"

The other nobodies cheered and ran out of the house. "HEY HOW COME THEY GET TO GO?" Larxene complained.

"They don't have homework to do" Xion explained. "Now get back upstairs right now"

Demyx groaned. "Yes ma'am" and so the trio headed upstairs to do their homework.

Xion slumped down on the couch and sighed. "I'm going to have to stay home today don't I. Wish I could go to the beach as well" she grabbed the remote and started flicking through channels until finally. "Hey they're playing 358/2 days of our lives"

1 hour later

Larxene, Demyx and Roxas lay on the ground once again surrounded by books and papers. "Why does Xion have to be so cruel?" Demyx asked.

"I don't know, but I don't want to do homework" Larxene whined.

Axel and Zexion walked into the study. "Hey do you want a drink?" Axel asked them.

"Yay!" Roxas cheered and skulled down his drink. "I needed that"

"I can see that" Axel cringed.

"Zexion, you're smart" Larxene said.

"…yeah…and?" Zexion raised a brow.

"could you help us with this homework?" Larxene asked.

Zexion shrugged and sat down with them. "Okay what do you need help with?"

"Everything" Demyx, Roxas and Larxene said. Axel and Zexion sweat dropped.

"Aren't you glad we're out of school now?" Axel asked Zexion who nodded in agreement.

30 minutes later 

Xion was surrounded by wet tissues and she was eating ice-cream on the couch. "I love soap operas. Though I think this is the final episode…maybe"

"_Next time on: 358/2 Days of our lives. Gary's evil twin Yrag returns to town to claim that Gary's son Fred is actually his. Meanwhile Fred is having an affair with the next door neighbours wife whose husband has a terminal disease and his sister is a complete psychopath who wants to kill Gary. Other stereotypical things that happen on soap operas will be on next week"_

Xion jumped and squealed. "Yay! Another episode!" She sat back on the couch to surf through channels but she found nothing that she could watch. "I'm getting pretty lonely here. Well I could invite Riku over but I don't know when Mansex is coming back. Besides I'm not the only one who's home. But everyone else is upstairs." Xion sighed again. "And I'm talking to myself maybe I should invite people over"

Upstairs

Zexion and Axel were helping the others with their homework. Well…mostly Zexion. Axel was eating pizza and lounging about.

"Zexion? Could you explain this one" Demyx asked as he held up his Text book.

"Demyx don't just ask me how to do everything. Try and work it out yourself!" Zexion groaned.

"How's your homework going?" Neko asked.

"urgh! I hate it. Why does this school even give out homework during summer?" Larxene whined. Everyone then stared at the demon sister.

"WHERE DID YOU COME FROM?" Everyone screamed.

"Don't worry about that homework load. Apparently Starlight academy has a much larger load. I wonder how their doing?"

Meanwhile

Hope grinned while strolling down Sweet Street. He hadn't tripped over or have anything bad happen to him all day.

"Hey guys!" Hope waved to his friends.

"hey klutz" Lightning smirked.

"STOP CALLING ME KLUTZ!" Hope screamed.

"Hey did you guys do your homework?" Olette asked.

Hope felt a twitch under his eye. "Oh (shadow) I forgot about that"

"Homework? What's that?" Lightning asked.

Everyone stared at Lightning. "Do you ever do your homework?" Pence asked.

"Naah"

"How did you pass school?"

"The teachers think I'd kill them if I don't get a good grade" Lightning laughed.

Hope chuckled nervously. "You wouldn't really do that… would you?"

"I'm afraid I won't answer that question without the possibility of getting into trouble" Lightning's eyes glinted

"_(heartless) she really would do that" _Everyone besides Larsa thought.

"_Oh Lightning. Always one to scare people" _Larsa thought. "_though I would think that Olette should be more of a threat seeing as she's a ninja assassin. Oh I love being psychic"_

Back at the beach house

"Well of course Starlight Academy has a larger homework load" Larxene said "It's the best private school on destiny islands"

"Yeah sometimes I wish Xemnas sent us there instead of Destiny High" Zexion sighed. "Destiny High isn't exactly the best school around"

"Well that's because of all the criminal kids" Larxene explained.

Neko sighed looking through Roxas's Text book. "actually there's more criminals in Hallow Bastion High. In fact the whole school is full of criminals. Cobalt and Inu Shinra, Lemone and Limè Sorbei and Kano Toshiro came from that school."

"Thank Kingdom Hearts we weren't going there" Demyx grinned. "I wouldn't of survived"

Roxas heard his phone ring. "Yo!"

"_hey Roxas! They're giving away free sea salt ice cream!" _Sora screamed from the other end of the line.

"OH MY GOD!"Roxas screamed in excitement but then he groaned. "aw but I got to finish off my homework"

Sora gasped "_we had homework? Well in that case I better copy off Kairi_"

"_DON'T YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!"_Roxas heard from the other end of the line.

"Sorry Sora maybe some other time" Roxas sighed.  
_  
"S'alright. I should get my homework done as well. I mean Mr. Vexen is gonna be my science teacher this year. You know what he does to students who don't do their homework"_ Sora shuddered. _"He performs experiments on them"_

"Isn't that against the rules?" Roxas screamed

"_I think it is_"

"Wait how did you find out who your teachers are this year?"

"_Oh it came with your reports. I better go see ya" _Sora explained before hanging up.

Roxas was looking through his reports going through the various Fs and the ocassional good grades. "Found it! I've got Mr. Raphsodos for English again, Mr. Strife for Science, Luxord for Maths, Lexeaus for Sports, Mr. Fair for History, Miss. Lockhart for Art and Marluxia for French…I didn't know he spoke French and it looks like Mr. Fair's teaching again. Aw and I have Mr. Raphsodos for Homeroom again"

Demyx glared in envy. "At least you got some good teachers! I have Xemnas for Music, Xigbar for History, Vexen for Science and Maths, and Mr. Raphsodos for English, Luxord for I.T and Vexen's my homeroom teacher!"

Larxene, Zexion, Roxas, Neko and Axel laughed. "Man your stuck with the crazy old man for the whole year" Axel laughed took a sip out of his beer.

Roxas eyed the beer with grim expression. "Axel…why are you drinking beer and since when did you drink?"

"Well I'm old enough to drink and I've been drinking occasionally. Mostly at night"

Neko suddenly remembered something. "Oh yeah my birthday's next week"

"Oh congratulations. How old are you turning? 13?" Larxene said with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"Actually I'm turning 15 and my birthday party's going to be at the beach"

"Cool! What are you planning?" Demyx asked

"Scarlet's handling most of it," Neko explained "There's going to be rides, food stalls, music, dancing, a bon fire, a giant ice-cream machine we got last week as payment from the Gelato family and maybe even fireworks."

"Sounds big," Axel said and took another sip out of his beer "But won't that kind of thing clash with that summer festival coming up?"

"What are you talking about?" Neko asked "My birthday usually is the festival."

"What about your homework?" Roxas asked

"Uh I'm a demon sister, we don't get homework" Neko rolled her eyes and giggled.

"Damn you!" Larxene screamed.

Later that night

Xion had fallen asleep in front of the TV while the rest of them came downstairs. Larxene, Demyx and Roxas all fainted at the same time from all that cramming.

"MY CHIILLLLDDRREEENN!" Xemnas sung as he skipped into the house "OH MY HEARTLESS! What happened?"

"We…did it superior…it's finally…finished." Roxas said sounding weak from all the homework.

Xemnas kneeled down onto the ground and screamed "NOOOOO!"

"Will you keep it down" Xion complained.

"Sorry" Xemnas muttered. "By the way we're going to the summer festival, the pamphlet said to bring a present for Neko, do you reckon giant lollipops are okay?"

"Uhhhhhhh" Demyx groaned

"I'm going to get you all sea-salt ice-cream now…." Xemnas said before walking out the door again.


	20. Phantom of the Firework

Exchange Students: Somewhere near the Ferris wheel

The most exciting but also the most dreaded day had finally arrived, the summer festival, also known as Neko's birthday. The organization had bought her presents as instructed on the pamphlet. The sad part about today was that it was the last day of summer vacation. Axel and Zexion will be starting university the next day and Larxene, Demyx, Roxas and Xion will be going back to school. The members of the Organization went off to explore the festival. Some of them going on rides while the others were eating at food stalls and some watching the performances "wow this is one huge party" Axel said as he saw people riding on the rollercoaster.

"So what did you guys get Neko?" Xion asked.

"Oh I got her a new bathing suit" Larxene said showing the wrapped up present. "It's a bit more mature than her hello kitty one piece but it's still cute enough for her image"

Demyx held up two CDs. "I made a CD of my new songs and TAV's latest album. Speaking of which I heard they're performing tonight"

"Oh my God! TAV! That is awesome!" Xion squealed like a fan girl.

"I know right!" Demyx screamed like a fan boy.

"Great…TAV" Roxas rolled his eyes. "By the way what did you two get her?"

Zexion held up his presents. "I got her a panda plushie. How about you Axel"

Axel scratched his head. "Well I found these illegal fireworks in my room for some weird reason so I got her those"

Zexion raised a brow. "What were they doing in your room?"

Axel shrugged. "Who knows?"

The exchange students wandered around the festival hoping to find their friends from school. "Hey guys!" Neko waved. Neko was not dressed in her usual childish clothes but was wearing a summer party dress. She was with Sephiroth who was crying from happiness.

"Uh Neko…is Principal Sephiroth okay?" Roxas asked

"Yeah…he's just having a moment" Neko explained and Sephiroth blew his nose into a tissue.

"My little Neko is growing up!" Sephiroth cried. "I remember when she was this small" Sephiroth bent over and showed the gang how small Neko used to be. "Soon she'll find a man and will get married" Sephiroth sniffed. "A-and then I'll be walking her down the aisle a-a-and"

"We get it!" Axel yelled. "She's not tiny anymore!"

"Why couldn't Mansex have that kind of attitude with us" Xion muttered.

Demyx showed Neko his gift. "Happy birthday Neko!"

"Thank you! Are those my presents?" Neko asked as her eyes sparkled with excitement.

"That's right" Demyx nodded.

Neko smiled. "Thank you so much! Just put them on the present pile" The exchange students went over to the present pile thinking it'd be a slightly bigger pile of presents than normal. It wasn't just slightly bigger; the present pile was as tall as some of the rides.

"Holy (SHADOW)" Axel said with awe.

"That's a huge Lollipop" Roxas said.

"I know right" Xion said showing her present, "This lollipop I got her is the size of my face"

Roxas shook his head. "I was talking about that" he said and pointed to the gigantic lollipop, which was 10 times the size of Xion's present. Xion's jaw dropped as well as her present.

"I-i-is she going to be able to fininsh that?" Xion stuttered and everyone else shrugged in response.

"I wonder who else is here." Roxas asked himself.

Starlight Academy Kids: Near the rides

The strange kids of Starlight academy wanted to go on the rides (Hayner especially). Hayner could not find a ride that was daring enough for him until…

"Oh my GOD!" Hayner screamed and pointed at a massive reverse bungee jump. "IT'S THE EXTREME REVERSE BUNGEE JUMP!"

"I suppose you really want to go on it?" Larsa asked reading his mind again

"Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!" Hayner nodded like a little puppy before running towards the reverse bungee jump.

Pence observed the line and realized "huh? There's nobody else in the line"

Hope looked as though his eyes were about to shoot out of their sockets "Do you really think anyone besides Hayner would attempt something like that?"

"I would" Snow said appearing right next to them "if that means winning Serah's heart again then I would do it!"

"WHERE DID YOU COME FROM?" Olette, Hope and Pence screamed. Larsa (Being psychic) knew this was going to happen. Lightning on the other hand, had got out her switchblade.

"WILL YOU STOP STALKING ME? SERAH'S NOT EVEN ON DESTINY ISLANDS ANYMORE!" She screamed.

Snow raised a brow "she's not?"

"NO!" Lightning screamed "SO STOP STALKING ME YOU (BANDIT)!"

Hate Club: Food stalls

Leon, Inu, Cobalt and Mary Sue didn't really want to come to the festival but Tidus was keen on going and since he's the leader of the Hate club they had no say. "Bro! Why do we have to go to this stupid festival?" Leon whined.

"I don't care if the exchange students are here! I want to see TAV! And Yuna" Tidus explained.

"She's our enemy! Yuna is in the defence force!" Leon explained.

"I know!" Tidus screamed, "It sucks!"

"I don't know why you still like Yuna" Mary asked, "I mean you totally have me"

Tidus shook his head "Naaah Yuna's better"

Mary Sue growled "Why doesn't anyone like me?"

"I-I like you" Inu muttered shyly.

"Aww" Mary cooed "Why doesn't anyone besides Inu Shinra like me?"

Cobalt put an arm around his brother's shoulder "Inu…. seriously she's not gonna go for you, just give up and be like me"

"No way!" Inu yelled and got out of Cobalts grip "One day I'll become better than Neko and Scarlet and the demon brothers will rule Destiny Islands! BUT YOU DON'T TAKE IT SERIOUSLY! ALL YOU CARE ABOUT IS GIRLS!"

Cobalt sighed "Inu face it…we've lost…we can't win against them. They have freaking mafia control and can throw massive festivals like this!"

Inu sighed in defeat "Your right"

Defence force and Ed: Near the games

Yuna, Rikku and Paine wandered around the games area. All of them missed Kuri being around but since Ed barely had any friends (except for online friends) she stayed around him. Rikku on the other hand was very excited and kept dragging Yuna and Paine everywhere like a little kid.

"Wow this festival sure is fun huh?" Yuna said

"It could be better" Paine

Rikku pointed at the rollercoaster "Hey let's go on the rollercoaster"

Yuna sighed "I sure miss Kuri being around. She's always with Ed"

"HEEEY!" Kuri waved, dragging her older brother with her.

"CAPTAIN!" Yuna, Rikku and Paine yelled in joy. Even Paine was happy to see her again.

"oh (shadow)" Ed muttered to himself. "I forgot to bring one of my disguises"

"ED!" Rikku growled but didn't bother attacking him "Well…it's the festival, I want to have fun so I won't try to kill you today" Ed sighed with relief "prepare for tomorrow Edward!" Rikku said as she gave him an evil grin

"eeep" Ed squeaked.

Exchange students: Near the fireworks

The gang decided to try and look for their friends in the crowd of people. "Hey guys!" Sora waved and approached the nobodies.

"Sora! What's up?" Roxas yelled and did some kind of secret hand shake with Sora.

"Definitely Sora's nobody" Demyx whispered to Xion and she nodded in agreement.

The slightly normal kids, including Riku, followed Sora. "Riku!" Xion yelled and gave him a hug. "Sorry I haven't been able to see you…y'know…my su-Father"

"I know" Riku nodded and shuddered at the thought.

"awww they're so cute!" Kairi squealed.

"Will you *** **** **** shut up!" A strange voice yelled. "I'm **** trying to **** fix up the ***** **** fireworks!" The boy who was swearing a lot looked like he was High school age. He had tanned skin, orangey brown hair and was wearing a mechanics outfit.  
Everyone covered their ears in horror. "That guy sure swears a lot ya" Wakka said.

"Yeah and his words aren't bleeped out by kingdom hearts enemies" Selphie said. "But with asterisks"

"So that's the guy managing the fireworks" Sora wondered. "I wonder if he's the Phantom of the Firework."

The exchange students cocked their heads to the side. "Phantom of the Firework?"

"Haven't you heard of the phantom of the firework ya?" Wakka asked "He's been around at night recently ya"

"They say at the time of night when children are asleep and office workers are getting drunk, a mysterious man cloaked in red and smelling like alcohol, sets off fireworks. They say he has red hair as well" Riku explained and looked at the guy working with the pyrotechnics "but that guy's hair is orangey brown"

Roxas wondered "Who do we know has red hair?"

"Well… Kairi the shopaholic, Reno from school, Ed the sugar addicted detective, Mary Sue if she feels like changing her hair colour with her super powers and Axel the pyromaniac" Demyx explained. "But I think it's Kairi"

Kairi spat out her drink "what? Axel's the pyromaniac!"

The boy looked over at the gang and decided to join in their conversation. "hey I *** know that ***** guy! He ***** keeps stealing my ***** stock!"

Everyone had covered their ears from the boy's swearing. "He keeps swearing!" Demyx cried. "Make him stop"

Larxene shot a glare at the boy. "WILL YOU STOP SWEARING SHORT STUFF!"

"My *** name's Tyranus ******" Tyranus introduced himself while swearing. "I'm *** managing the *** fireworks this ****year. And I can't ***** help my **** swearing it's just the **** way I ****** talk" Tyranus looked over at Axel's hair and shot him a glare. "You! You're that ****** who keeps ***** stealing my ***** illegal **** fireworks"

Axel pointed at himself in confusion. "Me?"

"Yeah you! I ***** caught you on camera!" Tyranus got out his iphone. "it was a **** good thing I kept the **** security tape on my **** phone"

Everyone crowded around Tyranus's iphone and watched the video. It was the first time anyone had seen the phantom of the firework.

_It was Axel alright, his hair gave it away. Axel, in the video, was wearing a white mask that covered the top of his face, a black outfit and a red cloak._

"…I still think its Kairi" Demyx said.

"THAT'S NOT ME! THAT'S OBVIOUSLY AXEL!" Kairi screamed.

_"Muhahahaha!" The phantom of the firework (A.K.A Axel) cackled on the video. "Got it memorised!"_

Everyone stared at Axel as he cocked his head to the side. "Huh? That explains why I keep finding illegal fireworks in my room"

"you mean you didn't know you've been setting off fireworks at night?" Selphie screamed.

"Well...whenever I'm drinking I get a bit tipsy and then my memory completely blacks out"

"When did you start drinking anyway?" Zexion asked.

Axel scratched the back of his head. "A couple of weeks ago" everyone stared at him. "What? I'm old enough to drink and I was getting a bit stressed out about starting uni so I started drinking"

"That's when the incidents started happening" Riku explained. "Axel has to stop drinking alcohol for now"

30 minutes later

A huge crowd surrounded the stage waiting for TAV to come on. Xemnas and the rest of the TAV fan club were in their outfits and cheered for TAV.

"I still think the TAV fan club is lame" Axel said and took a sip out of his erm…ginger beer.

"Yeah same" Sora nodded in agreement

"I still think TAV's lame" Roxas said glaring at the poster nearby.

"TAV is awesome what are you talking about?" Kairi yelled.

Xion looked at Axel who took another sip of whatever drink he was having "Axel you shouldn't be drinking"

"What are you talking about? This is ginger beer" Axel slurred "No alcohol at all"

Riku grabbed the can and sniffed it "It's beer!" He shot a glare at Axel "Axel! What did I tell you?"

"You two aren't my parents!" Axel whined like a child.

"Wait…how many beers have you had?" Larxene asked. Axel put up five fingers and hiccupped. "YOU IDIOT!" She screamed.

"Why hasn't he turned into the phantom of the firework yet?" Selphie asked.

Demyx scratched his chin "well he does start setting off fireworks at the time when children have gone to sleep and office workers are in bars. So around…8:30 I'd say"

"That's when Neko's birthday fireworks are scheduled" Zexion explained, not worried about the situation at all.

"Aw man, we're going to have to keep an eye on Axel" Demyx groaned.

Xion groaned as well and looked towards the crowd. There were plenty of familiar and unfamiliar faces in the crowd.

"Ladies and Gentlemen. Boys and Girls" Scarlet announced on the stage as the crowd went wild with excitement. "Are you all enjoying the festival?" The crowd cheered in agreement. "Well ain't that great. Coming up next is a band of three. TAV"

Terra, Ventus and Aqua got onto the stage. Terra came on with his guitar and Ventus sat behind the drums with his drumsticks ready to go. "thank you everyone!" Aqua said as the crowd cheered. "Before we start, we'd like to wish Neko Jenova a happy birthday and may I say what a party! Now this song is dedicated to Neko who is turning 15 today!"

TAV started playing their new song, 'Land of Departure'. The crowd went wild, except for Axel, Zexion, Larxene and Roxas. Roxas because he didn't like Ven, Axel because he was drunk and Zexion because he hates loud and crowded places and would rather be somewhere else reading a book. Larxene on the other hand was looking around the crowd and spotted familiar faces

"Hey isn't that the Disney characters?" Larxene asked. The exchange students looked over at the said Disney characters.

Disney characters: Somewhere in the crowd

"Woot TAV" Shan Yu screamed from the top of his lungs.

Mulan got out her sword and pointed it at Shan Yu "You! Why are you here?"

Shan Yu rolled his eyes. "Chill out girl!" he said in a very unlike Shan-Yu way "I'm just here to watch TAV"

Mulan lowered her sword and squealed "Oh my god! You like TAV too"

"Yeah! I was about to go to their concert in the Land of Dragons until it got cancelled"

"Oh my god! Me too!" Mulan Squealed.

Exchange students: Somewhere further away

Demyx felt a twitch under his eye "DISNEY!" He screamed like a little girl.

As soon as TAV finished playing the song, Xion looked around and noticed something. "Axel's gone," Everyone else noticed as well. "What time is it?"

Zexion checked his phone and his eyes widened. "8:30"

Everyone's eyes widened. "Oh no"

Aqua took a bow. "Thank you everyone! The Fireworks are about to begin so-"

She was immediately cut off by mysterious pipe organ music played by Xaldin.

"Uh…Xaldin?" Luxord asked him, "What's with the pipe organ?"

"I don't know" Xaldin shrugged "it was just sitting there"

The spotlight left Aqua and faced a man cloaked in Red standing on one of the Ferris wheel's Carriages. "Oh my god it's the Phantom of the Firework!" An innocent bystander screamed from the audience.

"Muhahahahahahaha!" The phantom of the firework laughed "Got it memorized"

"Axel" Larxene growled from under her breath.

Demyx scratched the bottom of his chin "I still say it's Kairi"

"I'M RIGHT HERE!" Kairi screamed from the audience.

The Phantom of the Firework let out an Evil cackle. "Have you noticed that the birthday fireworks are surrounding the crowd?" Everyone looked around and indeed; the fireworks were surrounding the crowd.

"MY ***** FIREWORKS!" Tyranus screamed from the crowd. "YOU ******"

The phantom of the firework simply cackled again. "Oh and look who has the switch" he dangled the switch in front of them. "Tonight! These fireworks will destroy everyone in this festival so say your last words now!"

Normal Kids

Wakka was brave enough to confess first "Okay…I really like Larxene ya"

Riku raised a brow "we knew that already"

"I really like Kairi!" Sora screamed from the top of his lungs

"aww I like you too" Kairi cooed and the two kissed, making Selphie want to throw up in disgust.

Teachers

Sephiroth sighed. "okay, I'm gay for Cloud"

Genesis, Angeal, Zack, Aerith and Tifa's eyes looked like they were about to jump out of their sockets

Cloud gasped "Seriously! I'm gay for you too"

"huh?" everyone in the crowd screamed.

"I was the one that trashed the cafeteria last year" Auron confessed hoping to clear the thought of Cloud and Sephiroth being gay for each other out of his mind

"WE KNEW THAT ALREADY!" Everyone screamed

"I'm gay as well" Genesis confessed. "But I have better taste than that"

Tifa sighed "why are all the hot guys gay, stupid or taken?"

Angeal coughed. "I'm not gay, stupid or taken…."

Tifa stood there in silence. "So…" They were still silent until they started to make out.

Zack, Genesis, Aerith and Auron looked at their make out session with disgust "THEIR NOT EVEN CLOSE TO EACH OTHER'S AGE?"

Gelato Family

"I used to be fat, then I went on a diet" Lemone confessed.

Limè rolled his eyes "I knew that…I'm your twin brother remember"

Sorbei Gelato sighed "I wanted to be a pastry chef once upon a time"

"huh?" Everyone from the Gelato family screamed in surprise.

News Update Team

"I'm not actually as vain as you think" Noctis scratched the back of his head "I think I'm pretty ugly sometimes"

Namine sighed with annoyance "you're not ugly"

"so you think I'm hot?" Noctis winked.

"NO!" Namine said with harshness in her voice "though I think that Roxas guy is pretty cute"

"I'm Sora's long lost twin brother" Vanitas smirked.

Noctis, Namine and Yuffie screamed in unison "huh?"

"Gotcha!" Vanitas laughed, "We just have the same hair style and facial structure… no biggy"

Organization XIII

"There was a time I was beautiful. Like now" Helga winked.

Everyone looked at her with her with disbelief. "huh?"

Defense Force

Paine walked up to Zexion shyly "I really like you Zexion"

"Oh I like you too" Zexion said as if it meant nothing

"No I mean I like like you" Paine said emphasizing the word 'like'.

Zexion raised a brow "I'm not getting you"

"I'm freaking in love with you!" Paine screamed from the top of her lungs "you can't even take a bloody hint with that cashew sized brain you moronic imbecile!"

Zexion's eyes widened. "Paine?"

"WHAT?" She screamed.

"Have I ever told you I love smart girls" Zexion smirked.

Yuna sighed. "I know this is bad but I love Tidus"

Rikku scratched the back of her head. "That's okay, I have a thing for Red heads"

"My last name is Huffleberry" Kuri said and took a sip out of her coffee.

Everyone raised a brow "really?" Kuri nodded in response.

Ed scratched the bottom of his chin "I still think Rikku's hot"

Rikku's eyes looked like they would pop out of their sockets "what really?"

"Yeah" he nodded "doesn't mean I love you though, you scare me"

"ED YOU IDIOT!" She screamed and whacked him on the shoulder.

Hate club

"y'know maybe the exchange students aren't so bad" Tidus admitted "I've probably been jealous of them the whole time"

"what really?" Leon asked "I only don't like Xion since she kicked me off the throne of the tennis club"

"I don't have magical powers!" Mary Sue screamed "I'm just super talented and I dye my hair different colors, wear contacts and get plastic surgery!"

"I knew it!" Everyone yelled.

Seifer grinned. "I have a crush on Fuu"

Rai gulped. "I like you Seifer"

Seifer felt a twitch under his eye "duuude seriously that's weird" he said and backed away from Rai slowly.

"I like blankets" Vincent Valentine openly admitted.

"That's it?" Everyone yelled.

Strahl Pizza crew

"I'm a pirate" Balthier admitted.

"We knew that already" Ashe rolled her eyes.

Vaan scratched his head and chuckled "I steal things sometimes"

"I do too" Penelo said.

Demon brothers and Kano

"I'm in love with Scarlet" Cobalt yelled.

"so am I" Kano also admitted.

"I don't have very good digestion" Inu chuckled and the other two looked at him strangely.

Starlight academy kids

Lightning sighed "I was in prison once"

"Yeah we kinda figured" Hope said looking unsurprised.

Pence nodded in agreement "the fact that you carry a switch blade around and threaten to kill people kind of gives it away"

Olette had been keeping her secret from her friends all these years but now she felt as though she had to let it out "OKAY I CONFESS! I'M A NINJA ASSASSIN!"

"Bout time" Larsa said

Olette screamed, "Shut up psychic!"

"D-does that m-mean you k-k-kill people?" Hope stuttered

Olette nodded "I went to ninja school and everything. I even work for the Toshiro Family sometimes"

Hayner's eyes sparkled "YOU ARE SO AWESOME! WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME?"

Everyone besides Lightning and Larsa raised a brow. "Huh?"

"I approve" Lightning nodded.

"WHY DID I MAKE FRIENDS WITH CRIMINALS?" Hope screamed.

"Join the club!" Larxene yelled, "We know a lot!"

TAV

The band was up on stage saying their farewells. "Hey Terra" Aqua said. "You're the guy I like"

"YES!" Terra yelled. "THAT'S AWESOME! 'C-C-CAUSE I LOVE YOU TOO!"

"Sora's my long lost brother" Ven confessed.

"We got that from Vanitas" Terra said looking un amused.

"I'm serious" Ven said with a bit on annoyance in his voice "he's my brother. Mum got custody of Sora and dad got custody of me and I couldn't see my baby brother and it's haunted me all those years."

Sora's eyes sparkled "my brother is SO COOL!"

"Come here bro!" Ven announced.

Sora ran up to Ven and gave him a brotherly hug. "This is the best day ever! I finally found my brother and I have a girlfriend now"

Everyone in the audience cooed by the sweetness of the scene "That explains why Roxas looks like Ven and Sora" Demyx muttered under his breath.

Demon sisters

"We've lived life the way we wanted" Scarlet smirked.

"yeeaah we don't need to confess anything" Neko nodded in agreement.

Organization XIII again

Demyx gulped. "Roxas… Sora's your somebody"

Roxas's eyes widened "WHAT? How did you know?"

"We found out when Axel went nuts with the memory ray gun" Xion explained.

"So…does that mean I have to join back with him if I want to be whole?" Roxas asked and Demyx and Xion nodded. Roxas shrugged "Nyeeaaaaah can't be bothered"

Xemnas also gulped "Xion…you're not really a nobody…you're actually a replica of Sora"

Xion's eyes widened "SORA'S A GIRL?"

Xemnas shook his head "nooo you're an imperfect replica so that's why you're a girl."

"ooooh I see" Xion nodded "I can live with that…I think…"

Larxene grinned, "I think Axel's hot"

"Seriously?" The organization said looking unamused.

"Hey he's my type…kind of" Larxene chuckled.

"My dream is to become a violin player" Xaldin openly admitted. "I hate working in that cafeteria"

"Sometimes I cheat in poker" Luxord admitted.

"By the way superior?" Vexen asked "the experiment I performed on you that accidently turned you into a girly, perverted overprotective father figure should've faded months ago"

Xemnas sighed, "okay I guess it's time to confess. You're experiment didn't change me. I was always like this. I mean I went through a phase of liking darkness and stuff and then when the organization formed I had to act like a tough character so people would respect me but I wanted to be myself so I pretended that my real personality was the result of your experiment. I hope you all forgive me."

"We like you better this way" Xigbar said as he patted Xemnas on the back "The old you was so mopey and boring"

"Yeah I agree" Lexeaus said.

"Speaking of experiments I need to confess something" Vexen said as he sweated uncontrollably. "I was trying to turn Saix back into a human but I gave him super powers instead. That means he's faster than a jet, strong as titanium, has a super bark and has laser eyes."

"Wait what?" Roxas's eyes widened.

"SAIX!" Xemnas yelled. "ATTACK AXEL!"

_"Yes sir!"_Saix barked and ran to Axel. He used his super bark on Axel and the force knocked Axel off the ferris wheel carriage. Axel fell to the ground and was met by a familiar pair of doggy eyes.

"You! You foiled my plan!" Axel (a.k.a the phantom of the firework) said with disgust. Saix said nothing and shot Laser beams at the ground in front of Axel and chased Axel away from the festival. "I'LL BE BACK!" Axel cackled as he tried to dodge Saix's attack.

The crowd applauded Vexen for his experiement…for once. "Oi you ****" Tyranus said from up the stage. "Thanks for ***** experimenting on your *** dog. We wouldn't be ***** alive if it wasn't for your ****** experiment" Mothers covered the ears of their young children and everyone else fell quiet from the amount of swear words Tyranus was saying.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I have ***** set up the **** fireworks back to ***** normal. Now I want to meet this ******* birthday **** before I set these ***** fireworks off"

Neko skipped onto the stage. "I'm here!" Tyranus's jaw dropped at the sight of her. "My name is Neko"

"Uh…hi…my name's T-Tyranus" he stuttered. "I-it's nice to meet you"

Everyone gasped. "HE DIDN'T SWEAR!" Demyx yelled.

"Yeah nice to meet you too" Neko smiled and shook his hand and Tyranus blushed.

Scarlet gave one of her genuine smiles. "I approve" she said.

"WHAT?" Lemone screamed in disbelief. "HOW COME YOU APPROVE OF HIM AND NOT ME!"

"He works with fireworks" She explained. "We can get discounts"

"YOU DON'T PAY FOR ANYTHING!" Lemone screamed.

"Yeah but I like him" Scarlet shot Lemone a glare. "I don't like you"

Neko got a microphone from the stage. "Sorry for the inconvenience" she announced. "Let the fireworks begin"

"hope you enjoy the **** show you ********* people" Tyranus announced and set off the fireworks.

The crowd watched the fireworks in awe. This marked the end of Summer Vacation for everyone. Tomorrow students would be going back to school and teachers would be going back to work. "Does this mean we have to go back to school tomorrow?" Roxas asked

"Yes my boy" Xemnas nodded "yes you do"

**The next day**

School: 8:15 am

All the students were back to students. Most of them sleep deprived because they weren't used to getting up early to get ready for school. The school building had been repaired from Last year's end of year prank performed by the demon sisters. Even the science lab that Axel blew up last year was back.

Every student was crowding around the class lists that were displayed in the main hall. Xion was pushing pass the crowd to get to the front. She finally made it and looked for her name. Her name was on 10 D's list along with Roxas's. "Hey Roxas! You're in my class this year"

Roxas looked at 10 D's list "Hey Sora and Kuri will be in our class too"

"Same here!" Neko chimed in.

"WHERE DID YOU COME FROM?" they both screamed.

"Nowhere" Neko giggled, "Just kidding I just arrived"

"My dear Xion!" Limè said appearing out of nowhere "I was separated from you during summer vacation and now I'm not in your homeroom this year. I'm in 10 B this year"

Xion raised a brow "you're still stalking me?"

Lemone pushed passed the crowd and looked for his name. He was with his twin brother and Inu "oh great…I'm stuck with that Dog"

Inu rolled his eyes "oh shut up Lemon Sorbet"

"IT'S LEMONE SORBEI" Lemone screamed.

The crowd quickly disappeared and the exchange students non-criminal friends and the defence force arrived to find their name.

"Looks like I got the defense force and Kairi in my homeroom…minus Kuri but she was crazy anyway…too bad Noctis isn't in my class" Selphie sighed.

Paine raised a brow "why do you want that guy in your class?"

"He's pretty hot" Selphie drooled.

Rikku joined Selphie "yeah he is kinda hot"

Yuna sighed. "Too bad Tidus is gone. We never got to date"

"Yuna you have to get over that guy" Paine said "Now let's get to our homeroom class…where ever that is"

Yuna rolled her eyes "Says she who was swapping spit with Zexion last night after the fireworks"

"Really?" Xion said as her eyes widened.

"Yeah I caught them making out after the fireworks" Yuna grinned.

"S-S-Shut up!" Paine stuttered and dragged the defense force girls to their homeroom.

Larxene smirked "bout time the emo (bandit) got himself a girlfriend" She said "and hormones"

Demyx and Roxas sobbed. "We still haven't got girlfriends!"

"Or any girl who likes me not because I look like Ventus from TAV" Roxas cried.

Demyx cried as well "no girl has shown any interest in me at all"

Kuri giggled "heeeey Demyx" she said as she appeared out of nowhere.

Demyx felt a twitch under his eye "…uh…No girl has shown any interest in me besides Kuri"

Ed chuckled. "You know if I had the IQ of the average student I would've have repeated Year 10 but obviously I'm too smart to repeat."

"Hey we're in the same class this year" Demyx smiled and looked at 11 A's class list.

"Hey I'm going to be with you guys" Riku smiled "Too bad I couldn't repeat year 10"

"Why would you want to?" Ed rolled his eyes "it was probably boring"

"Uh…it's easier" Riku lied. He secretly wanted to be in the same classes as Xion.

"Our younger fellows are no longer freshmen," Demyx said dramatically as shoujo sparkles appeared randomly "they grow up so fast"

Ed sweat dropped "what's with the shoujo sparkles?"

"I don't want to know" Riku said.

Larxene looked at 12 A's class list "oh great! I'm stuck with Wakka," She groaned.

Wakka jumped in glee "Year 12 is going to rock ya!"

"Thank god this is the last year I have to spend in this dump" Larxene muttered under her breath.

Scarlet arrived to look at her class list "looks like I'm with Spoon head, Mullet and Red Top" She smirked. Riku, Demyx and Ed gulped.

"This will be my last year with my bountiful scarlet and then it's off to university for me" Cobalt sobbed onto her boobs.

"Good riddance" Scarlet muttered.

"Are you not forgetting about us?" A mysterious voice said. They turned around and saw Lightning and the other strange kids from Starlight Academy.

"What are you doing here?" Larxene screamed, "You don't even go to our school"

"We don't start school until tomorrow" Hope grinned. "Hey cousin! What's up?"

"Not much" Riku said. "I don't know why you guys are here though"

"We came here to bother you" Pence explained.

"Yeah" Olette nodded "that and I have no assassinations today"

Hayner grinned and hugged Olette "You are by far the coolest girlfriend ever"

"Aww you're so sweet" Olette cooed.

"Aww that's cute" Kairi cooed. "…I think"

Larxene felt a vein pop "BEAT IT RICH KIDS!"

"So you all start high school soon?" Sora asked.

"That's right" Larsa explained "well except for Lightning and Serah. Lightning's starting 12th grade and Serah's starting 10th grade in a different world. But the rest of us will be starting High School"

"Oh and Snow's starting School again" Pence explained "but he's not going to our school anymore"

Lightning grinned, "Thank god for that"

"HEY GUYS!" A familiar tall and built young man waved. It was Snow Villiers and he was wearing a Destiny high uniform.

"WHAAAAAT?" Everyone screamed in surprise.

"You transferred into our school?" Demyx screamed.

"Well…Starlight academy was reminding me too much of Serah so I moved to your school 'Cause I heard it was a lot of fun" He explained "…that and Lightning got a restraining order for me so I have no choice. Hey look, I'm in the same class as the mullet guy"

Demyx chuckled nervously "heheheheh that's great"

"Hey I *** ***** remember you**** guys" A familiar voice said from behind. It was the pyrotechnic guy from last night. Tyranus his name was "You were **** at the **** festival last ****night"

Everyone covered their ears from the swearing "Hey Tyranus!" Neko waved.

Tyranus blushed "h-h-hey Neko, how are you?" he stuttered and didn't swear either.

"Good how are you?" She smiled.

Everyone screamed "YOU TRANSFERRED INTO OUT SCHOOL AS WELL?"

"Yeah I got***** sick of **** Hallow Bastion High" He explained whilst swearing again.

Lemone on the other hand was growling "YOOOOU!"

"Hey **** Lemon I'm ****** *** in your **** class" Tyranus smirked.

"IT'S LEMONE SORBEI!" Lemone screamed.

Roxas laughed "this is starting to look like an interesting year already"

Xion sighed, "y'know this group feels kind of small without Axel and Zexion"

Demyx patted her on the shoulder "don't worry we'll see them at home."

Roxas nodded "yeah I wonder how they'll go at University?"

Larxene laughed "knowing Axel he'll blow up a science lab or two"

Mean while: Destiny Island's university

Tidus walked into the gates of the university and sighed with relief. "aaah, Destiny Island's university. At least I won't have to see those bloody exchange students ever again!"

"Man what happened last night?" Axel asked Zexion. "I remember being at the festival and then I forgot what happened"

"You almost killed us" Zexion explained.

"Oops" Axel chuckled.

"That's okay, everyone made confessions and some people got girlfriends and boyfriends out of that" Zexion smirked.

"Really?" Axel grinned.

"Yeah. Even I got a girlfriend, I'm dating Paine now" Zexion blushed.

Axel punched him on the shoulder playfully. "You dawg!" Axel laughed but then he accidently bumped into a familiar blonde haired boy. "Oh sorry man"

Tidus grinned "no pro-" Tidus realised it was the exchange students and he fell silent.

"Why hello there Tidus, looks like we'll be going to the same university" Zexion grinned.

"Hey I'm going to go to class and it looks like you're in our science class this year too" Axel chuckled.

Tidus said nothing and felt a twitch under his eye.

Science class: 9:30 am

Zexion looked at a bubbling test tube "hmm I wonder what that does?"

Axel grinned, "I'm going to touch it"

"NO WAIT DON'T TOUCH THAT!" Dr. Katzroy yelled, "IT'S NOT COMPLETELY STABLE!"

Axel accidentally knocked the test tube into a Bunsen burner and it made a big explosion. Nobody was harmed, except for Tidus whose hair, once again, burnt off. Tidus had a demonic aura surrounding him "CURSE YOU EXCHANGE STUDENTS!"

Axel chuckled nervously "you know…Mr. Marluxia has a really nice hair growth shampoo he can recommend to you"

Tidus chased after Axel "DIIIIIIIIEEEEEEE!"

And so it was, teachers went back to work, students went to school and a whole new school year began.

The end

* * *

**That's it guys. That was THE FINAL chapter...so no more...juuuust kidding there's an epilogue coming soon.**

I want to thank everyone for your support. I probably wouldn't have continued if it weren't for your support so thank you so much. The epilogue should come within a couple of months and then i'll write my full appreciation then 


	21. Author Note

**Author Note**

This is going to be a long note to say thank you to all the readers and reveal my inspirations.

I started writing Secret Mission when I was 13/14 years old. At first I wanted to make it a serious fan fiction about Organization XIII fighting heartless at Destiny High and then realizing that being human is something they want to achieve. But well…you saw how that happened; it turned into a long 36 chaptered crack fan Fiction along with a 17 chapter sequel with just as much randomness.

**Regarding the Epilogue**

Honestly I have no more inspiration for this fan fiction. I know most of you will be disappointed with me but you could probably tell that I lost my inspiration ages ago. I started Secret Mission: High School at the beginning of 2009. At that time I was probably 13 turning 14, meaning I had plenty of time and not as many life problems, that's why I was able to finish a 30+ chapter fanfic that year. I started Secret Mission: Summer Vacation around the end of 2009. At first I really liked the idea of it but over time Life problems started getting in the way. School work got harder, Life started getting harder, my inspiration got lost and I thought that I should've just finished this at the end of the first one.

If it weren't for my sister I probably wouldn't have finished the whole story. She gave me the idea of the OCs and well a lot of the story. She even gave me the idea of Summer Vacation.

Many times I wanted to quit writing but I wanted to finish what I started. The story of Summer Vacation has been finished but I can not find the will to write the epilogue. Thus the story of the 6 nobodies disguising as exchange students from the Land of Dragons has ended.

Maybe in the future, if I ever feel like finishing the epilogue I will.

**The Characters: Credits and Explainations**

OC's

Scarlet and Neko  
A.K.A the demon sisters. Scarlet is based off my sister and Neko is based off me. Scarlet's name came from her D.A name "Scarlet-Songstress" and Neko comes from my name "Nekochii-Emi". Scarlet is the more serious and Neko is more peppy, in real life we're the same. Sometimes I act childish and she acts like the protective sister (though sometimes I find it bothersome but at least I know she cares). Though we don't really have mafia and yakuza control and are so demonic that people fear us. We're really nice to strangers and we barely get in trouble at school.

The reason why I chose Sephiroth to be their adoptive father is that he's the principle and they need a reason to get away with things at school, also Sephiroth is also a villain so it works.

Cobalt and Inu  
A.K.A the demon brothers. Scarlet and Neko needed a rival group and thanks to my lovely sister we created the demon brothers. The idea came out of the Manself meme on DA and we both drew what we'd be like as boys. My sister drew a suave guy with glasses and I drew a boy with spiky hair, topless tennis cap, baggy jeans and a baggy hoody. That was how we created the Demon Brothers. The names are meant to mean the opposite of Scarlet and Neko. Scarlet being a shade of red and Cobalt being a shade of blue. Neko meaning Cat in Japanese and Inu meaning Dog in Japanese.

Kuri  
my friend Chrissy really wanted to be in this Fan Fiction and thus the idea of Kuri the coffee addicted leader of the defence force/detective came to place. If there was going to be a hate club for the exchange students then there should be a defence force to protect them. Kuri's looks are based off Chrissy, however their personalites are different. Chrissy is a nice girl while Kuri doesn't really care about anything but getting a case solved, coffee and Demyx. Kuri's name came from Chrissy's name in Japanese, which is Kurishii, but she shortened it to Kuri. Chrissy does like coffee but doesn't consume that much. Kuri drinks a lot of coffee because, as I quote "Crime never sleeps, and neither do I"

Ed  
Chrissy asked if her older brother could be in this and that's when Ed the sugar addicted, computer addicted detective came in. Ed is also based off L from death note with how much sugary food he consumes. Unlike the Demon sisters there is sibling rivalry between him and Kuri as they compete for the title of "the greatest detective in the world besides L". In the story Ed barely has any friends so he tags along with Kuri and they start to tolerate each other more and so Ed becomes part of the gang, despite Rikku wanting to kill him for dumping her with a txt.

Helga

Knowing the Organization, they'd make a mess and so the demon sisters hired Helga for them. Helga is actually the cousin of Lexeaus's somebody Aleaus, which is why she's so buff and scary looking. Usually people think of maids as being sexy or cute and wearing nice outfits but well…not all maids are like that which is why Helga isn't like the stereotypical young maid. If I had made Helga a young, kind and beautiful maid then she'd be a Mary Sue.

Mary Sue  
She's meant to be the perfect girl like in most fan fictions but in this one she's so perfect, no one likes her.

Kano Toshiro  
Kano is meant to be Cobalt's rival as they battle for Scarlet's heart (even though she doesn't care about either of them). He's the only OC who is actually Japanese.

Lemone Sorbei  
Despite how funny his name is, he's a hot Italian boy. The eldest son of Sorbei Gelato, he wishes to marry Neko even though she's too oblivious to notice and Scarlet hates him so his wish will not be granted.

Limè Sorbei  
The younger twin of Lemone. He looks like Lemone except he wears glasses and doesn't have as much style. Limè is also physically weaker than his brother and doesn't believe he will take over the Gelato Family after his father.

Tyranus  
The only character who's swear words aren't replaced by Kingdom Hearts enemies. He also has a huge crush on Neko and doesn't swear when he talks to her. Other than that he's very crass.

**NON OCs**

The Hate Club

Well the exchange students needed some enemies and the hate club are it. Tidus holds a huge grudge towards the exchange students and Leon holds a grudge against Xion for stealing his title of "the King of the Tennis Club". Seifer and Rai joined inspite of the Demon sisters who sent them in a coma.

The Defense Force

I used Yuna, Rikku and Paine because I had finished playing Final Fantasy X-2 and I liked that trio despite the game not being what I hoped it would be. Kuri needed back up and that's why those three were selected. Also they have an advantage because Tidus has a huge crush on Yuna.

TAV

I needed to put Terra, Aqua and Ven into the story but seeing as they would be too old to be in school but not old enough to be teachers, I made them into a band. Their introductory chapter was slightly based off an episode of Gintama. Slightly, not completely.

News Update team

Namine needed to appear somewhere and usually in high school fan fictions Namine's the quiet shy girl that's into art. I wanted to make her different so that's why she's the anchorwoman for news update. Yuffie's the camera woman and Noctis is the other host for the show. I chose Noctis because at the time I was obsessed with Noctis and I wanted him in the story.

The Starlight Academy Gang

I realized that I never put Hayner, Pence and Olette into the story so that's why the Starlight Academy gang appear. Since they never appeared in the first fan fiction, I thought they should go to a different school. Particularly an elite private school. I also added three other members. I chose Lightning and Hope because they were my favourite characters in Final Fantasy XIII and Larsa from Final Fantasy XII because he's just a cool kid. The starlight academy gang was originally meant to be the same as the exchange students personality wise. In a way they are. Hayner's the Axel of the group, Olette's the Xion, Hope's the Roxas, Pence's the Demyx, Lightning's the Larxene and Larsa's the Zexion.

The Normal Kids

In Kingdom hearts 1 the six kids that live on Destiny Islands are Sora, Kairi, Riku, Tidus, Wakka and Selphie. I wanted to keep that group but since Tidus hates the exchange students he ditched them for the Hate Club.

The Teachers

Anyone else notice that the teachers that aren't Nobodies are mostly from Final Fantasy VII. Mostly from Crisis Core because that was the only FF VII game I had played and I watched Advent Children. I could see Angeal as a PE teacher as well as Tifa, Aerith being a secretary, Cloud being a science teacher (imagine him with glasses and a lab coat) and Genesis being an English/Drama teacher. Zack I wasn't sure of so I made him a history teacher.

_And finally_

Organization XIII

Firstly I selected the members that looked young enough to be students and that's why Demyx, Axel, Roxas, Zexion, Larxene and Xion were selected. As the main characters they experience High School life in a fun way. The other members I made into teachers except for Saix. I always thought of Saix as being like a werewolf, the way he went berserk with the moon. So I made him a dog. Roxas, Demyx and Xion I could see enjoying high school life. Axel I could see slacking off at school, Zexion being too smart for high school and Larxene annoyed with it.

And one more thing about the characters. Ever wonder why Xemnas is so out of character? Xemnas needed to show his fun side and suddenly act fatherly with the young nobodies seeing as according to the school registration forms he is their father.

**A final thank you**

Last year at Supanova Melbourne my sister met someone who read this story and she didn't tell me until we left. I really wish she did because I really wanted to meet that person. To that person who met that Team Magma cosplayer who told you her sister wrote this story, please let me know it was you and sorry that I never saw you because I was probably with my friends somewhere else.

I always love it when people quote something off a chapter and telling me how much they found it funny. I'd like to thank everyone who has read and reviewed my Fan Fiction. I really do appreciate it. This is the longest Fan Fiction I have ever written and my first multi chaptered Fan Fiction and I have had more support than I thought I would. I only got a couple of flames, which isn't bad compared to the supportive messages I received from all of you so to everyone "THANK YOU SO MUCH!"


End file.
